


The Discarded Crown

by Kimmimaru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Neglect, Galra Keith (Voltron), Half-Sibling Incest, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Rape/Non-con Elements, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Space Pirates, keith is known as yorak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: The Galra Empire is engaged in a bitter war with the Altean-Earth Alliance. Eventually the violence dies down to a shaky truce and Takashi Shirogane is sent to the very edge of Allied territory to scout for those who would break that tenuous and temporary ceasefire. On his mission he discovers a young Galra captain and is forced to arrest him. His prisoner is not all he appears to be and Shirogane is dragged deep into Galran politics with dark, twisted secrets buried beneath eyes the colour of amethyst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Am I terrible? Yes I am. I have so much to do and yet I continue to add to my work load. Still, this idea refused to leave me alone. It's dark and seriously fucked up. Read with caution. Also, Keith is full Galra here, no human in him what so ever and he is also referred to as Yorak.

The dream was always the same. He would lay down on his small, uncomfortable cot and close his eyes and he would see the field of black flowers. The dark red grasses hissing in the wind, flower heads bobbing sadly around his knees. His armour felt too heavy, the under-suit rough against his skin. He saw the tall shadow standing at the edge of the field, back broad and straight. _Father._ He felt his mouth shape the words, felt his throat vibrate as he spoke but he may as well have been silent. The figure never turned to acknowledge him. Even when his claws scraped the back of his armour, even when he tugged on his long red cape. _Father.  
_

He woke with a start, eyes snapping open to reveal a familiar room. He groaned, rubbing at his eyes and stifling a yawn behind his hand.   
  
“Bad dream?”  
  
He growled, baring his fangs momentarily before reopening his eyes to find a familiar face looming over him in the dark, “What do you want?” He snapped irritably, pushing himself up into a seated position and blinking.  
  
Ezor backed off, smirking and folding her arms over her chest, she shifted her weight onto one hip, “We've reached the Kilari system, sir.” She tacked on the title as an after thought, her tone mocking.

  
“...Kilari...?” He mumbled thickly, sleep still clinging to the edges of his mind. The dream still felt much too real, he could still feel the thick material of the cape in his fingers.  
  
 _Father!  
  
_ “Wow, it's not like the great captain Yorak to be so slow. What were you dreaming? You look kind of cute.”  
  
Yorak hissed and jerked back before Ezor could reach out and ruffle his messy hair, he rose and forced her to back off, “Report.” He demanded, snatching up his worn leather vest and slipping it on.  
  
“We're running low on quintessence, engineering have been complaining about it for vargas. The nearest swap moon is ten lightyears away but Axca thinks that a nearby asteroid could have what we're looking for, among other supplies.” Ezor offered happily, watching her captain dress with sharp, eager eyes.  
  
“Anything else happen while I was out?” Yorak turned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“We've been hearing some radio chatter that mention the Alliance being in the area but it doesn't sound like they're close enough to cause problems, at least Axca doesn't think so.”  
  
“Good. Tell Zethrid to keep an eye on the transmissions, if they show any sign of getting closer we'll leave.”  
  
Ezor hesitated a moment, chewing her lower lip thoughtfully, “And go where?” She asked hesitantly.  
  
Yorak sighed, scrubbing fingers through his hair and closing his eyes briefly, “Anywhere away from the Alliance, we can't risk being spotted.”  
  
When Yorak finally made it onto the bridge it was quiet. Most of the crew were in their cots resting, the night cycle barely into it's fifth varga. Yorak rubbed at his hair, now braided and draped carelessly over his shoulder. He found the captains chair and threw himself into it, bringing his boots up onto the dash. “Any news?” He asked Acxa as she came to stand just behind him with her arms clasped behind her back.  
  
“No sir, scans show no sign of any Alliance ships anywhere near the planet or asteroid belt.”  
  
“Good. How long until we make land fall?”  
  
“Two vargas, sir.”  
  
“You should go get some rest, Axca, it's going to be a long day.”  
  
Yorak could feel Acxa's eyes on him but ignored her in favour of viewing a tablet left over from the night crew.  
  
They made land fall on time, the crew growing excited after such a long time in space. The chance to finally let loose and have a good time was a welcome relief after so long on the run. Yorak smiled as he watched his crew practically fly down the landing platform and land on solid ground. Axca stayed by his side, watching him for any other orders. “You should go have some fun while you can,” Yorak said quietly, easing his own way down to the planets surface. Behind him the doors closed with a hiss.  
  
“What, and leave you undefended? My job's to protect you-”  
  
“It _was_ to protect me. Not anymore.” Yorak reminded her firmly, “You're here because you want to be, not because you were ordered.”  
  
Axca smiled and shrugged, “Someone needs to keep you out of trouble, captain.”  
  
Yorak snorted, a smile tugging at his own lips as he strode off towards the bustling asteroid market town. Axca followed, smoothly dodging through the heavy crowds and stalls.  
  
The market town was always busy, full of various creatures all out to grab whatever goods they could. Prices had been steadily rising since Zarkon first waged war upon the rest of the universe, most people could barely afford the GAC to pay their taxes let alone food to feed their families. Yorak felt his purse, sitting heavily against his hip as he saw a group of homeless children darting in between legs and hollering. The smell of baked fish and spices lingered in the air, mixing with the reek of sweaty bodies packed too tightly into a too small space. Yorak wrinkled his sensitive nose and strode on, ignoring the wary looks he was given as he strode past. His Galra features were unmissable. Pointed ears, sharp fangs, claws and a tiny waist that was only accentuated by his leather vest and pants. Everyone recognised a Galra when they saw one and it only made people less trusting of him.  
  
He found a small stall manned by a young unilu male with dark hair pulled back into a tail down his back. He glared at Yorak, as he looked at the myriad of knives available for sale. Axca remained at his back, her eyes glued to the crowd. Yorak moved on with a polite nod to the unilu who merely glared back, unimpressed. They stopped at another stall to purchase some grilled meat on a stick to eat while they walked. Occasionally Yorak spotted a member of his crew, laughing or gambling or trading. He couldn't help but smile. He munched on the meat, juices flooding his mouth while Axca viewed some guns on display, lifting one up and checking the aim. Yorak let his attention drift, moving over the bustling crowd until he spotted a flash of green and grey. He frowned, moving away a little to get better view and spotted a small group of humans coming out of an old inn. Yorak's stomach dropped and he reached to his belt where his knife lay safely tucked away, he tossed away the stick and turned to Axca, “We need to gather the others and get out.” He hissed just as a loud, grating laugh reached their ears. Yorak twitched and turned to see the humans coming their way, the markets patrons parted easily for them as they got closer. Yorak noted the one in the lead, his eyes drawn to him like a magnet. He was tall, broad and strong. His hair was white and cut brutally short except for a little tuft at the front. A scar crossed the bridge of his nose and his right arm was a very high-tech prosthetic.  
  
“Ok, so, I thought I was in! She was all over me and I wasn't about to turn down such a lucrative offer, was I? And-”  
  
The chattering human came to an abrupt halt as he spotted the two Galra standing across the thoroughfare. He tugged on their leaders uniform, a dusky green with golden stripes on the shoulders and decorated with badges. The leader halted, eyes widening, and lips parting in surprise.  
  
“Galra.” The biggest one muttered, his hand reaching for a gun hanging by his belt.  
  
Behind him Yorak could feel Axca tensing, preparing to attack and defend him. He reached out and held out his hand to her, she shifted uncomfortably but didn't draw her weapon. He set his eyes on the leader, an officer of the Alliance. “We're not here to cause trouble.” He declared, “We're just picking up some supplies and then we'll be on our way.”  
  
“Hey, this is Alliance protected territory asshole!” The chatty one barked, his weapon already in his hands but his leader pushed the muzzle down.  
  
“Enough,” He said quietly, “They obviously don't want to cause any trouble, Lance.”  
  
The chatty one, Lance, muttered something under his breath before sighing and stepping back. He kept his eyes on Yorak though, narrowed in obvious distrust.  
  
“He's right, this asteroid belt is protected by the Altean-Earth Alliance. If you cause any trouble here we'll have to take you in.”  
  
“Shiro-” The big one muttered but his leader shook his head slowly.  
  
“None of us want trouble, just get what you need and be on your way.” Shiro offered them a small smile.  
  
“Don't worry, we'll be out of your hair as soon as we can.” Yorak replied smoothly, cocking his hip and folding his arms across his chest. “We don't want to be here anymore than you want us here,”  
  
“Good.” Lance replied tartly, earning him an elbow in the side from the large one.  
  
“Then you can carry on,” Shiro waved at the road which had since cleared of civilians. Yorak shrugged one shoulder, affecting a bored attitude and a soft pout as he waved Axca to follow him and walked away. He felt Shiro's eyes on him as he went, a chill going down his spine. When they were safely out of ear shot he sighed.  
  
“Sir, I believe that was Captain Shirogane,” Axca said, mirroring his own thoughts.  
  
“Yeah I know.” He tugged at his braid, baring his teeth in irritation, “He's an unexpected problem.”  
“Let's go round up the crew, we need to get that quintessence and get out of here.”  
  
Yorak slumped his shoulders, “Yeah I know. They're not gonna like it.”  
  
“No but what other choice is there? If we're caught...” She trailed off, her mouth twisting in discomfort.  
  
Yorak knew. If they were caught and their real identities discovered they'd be in more trouble than if they were just assumed to be anonymous Galra pirates. Yorak's fingers twitched and he curled them around his left wrist, a mark seared deeply into his flesh that was both comfort and shame for him. “Come on, I know exactly where to get our fuel.” He set off down a side alley, crowded by the homeless and refugees.  
  
+++  
  
“Hey, Shiro!”  
  
Shiro blinked rapidly and turned to see Lance and Hunk eyeing him, “Oh yeah, sorry,” He smiled, “What were you saying?”  
  
“Uhh, dude, you were staring at that Galra guy.” Lance jerked his head in the direction the Galra had gone, “Do you recognise him?”  
  
Shiro shook his head, a small smile on his face, “No. I thought for a minute...but...” He brushed a hand through his hair and laughed, “Sorry. Let's go, I bet Pidge is waiting impatiently for us.”  
  
“Oh yeah, damn, don't we need to get her something?” Hunk asked uncertainly, “She'll kill us if we forget her Olkari circuit boards.”  
  
“We'll grab some on the way back to the ship.” Shiro assured his crew and together they strode off into the crowd.  
 __  
Shiro glanced back but the Galra had been swallowed by the crowds. The Galra had been the prettiest he'd ever seen, dark hair curling around his cheeks, long warriors braid hung over one shoulder. Slim, small for his breed but he carried weapons like he was born for it. And his markings were unusual, they stirred some distant memory deep in the back of his mind. The part of his mind that was full of shadow and the scent of blood.  
  
“Hey, Shiro, we're leaving you behind!”  
  
Shiro blinked and shook himself, he was being silly. “Coming!” He called and jogged to catch up with his crew.  
  
+++  
  
“Captain, we've got an incoming transmission!”  
  
Yorak sat up, frowning. They had managed to get their hands on the fuel they needed as well as some more food and other supplies. Then they had taken off, leaving the asteroid and the Alliance behind. Now they drifted aimlessly on the border between Empire and Alliance territory, hoping to go unnoticed until they could repair some of their damaged systems, “On screen,” Yorak demanded, tapping his claws on the arm rest of his chair. The screen flashed and a familiar, smirking face appeared there. Yorak growled, baring his fangs, “Lotor.”  
  
“Hello to you too,” Lotor shifted, his eyes glued to Yorak's face hungrily, “I've been looking for you.”  
  
“Yeah? What for?”  
  
“Oh just to see how you're handling yourself out here in the back end of nowhere.” Lotor's voice set Yorak's hackles on end, he was tense all over, trying to hide the sudden urge to shiver, “I see you're taking full advantage of your new freedoms. Sadly, I believe it is time you came home.”  
  
Yorak let out a rush of air, his chest felt hot, like a band of steel had been wrapped around him. Air was becoming harder to suck in, “No. You know I'm busy-”  
  
“Busy? Too busy to come home and visit your dear family? How sad.” Lotor pouted, lounging against his chair as if it were a throne.  
  
“Look, I'm not coming home yet. You can tell him not to bother me again.”  
  
“Oh come now, he won't listen to me.” Lotor sneered, anger flashing in his eyes, “He's issued his orders, Yorak. What you do with that is entirely up to you. He's been patient with you so far but this teenage rebellion has to end. The Alliance is a thorn in our side and he needs you on the front lines.”  
  
“Front lines?” Yorak's heart skipped a beat, fingers curling against the chair, digging into the metal, “No. I'm done fighting his battles! If he's so worried he can do it himself.”  
  
Lotor rolled his eyes, “You are coming home even if I have to drag you in chains, I'm not his errand boy.”  
  
“And you don't get to make demands of me.” Yorak spat, leaning forward, “He'll come get me himself if he was that worried.”  
  
“And I'm sure he will,” Lotor sighed, face softening a little and making Yorak's heart climb up into his throat. He flushed helplessly, glad that his fur covered it, “But you know as well as I do how he is, Yorak. He will not be as gentle as me.” Lotor closed his eyes and turned to his crew, “Fire on his engines.”   
  
Yorak cursed and cut transmission, “Battle stations!” He cried just as the ship was rocked by abrupt, heavy fire. He watched his crew scramble to obey, Zethrid whooping and leaping over to her console as she started firing back with too much eagerness. “Put as much power to our shields as possible.” Yorak snapped, feeling a shudder run through the metal around him, “Hold him off until Engineering can give us enough power to make a jump.”  
  
“Sir, is that-”  
  
“We have no choice. Do it.” Yorak snapped at Axca who obeyed without another word.  
  
+++  
  
“Sir, our scans are picking up some unusual activity on the border.” Pidge called, causing Shiro to look up from his tablet. Around him the IGF Atlas glowed a soft blue, it's pristine white surfaces gleamed and even his chair still had that new leather smell. He frowned at the news, mouth tightening.  
  
“Bring it up on screen,” he ordered, watching as Pidge followed his orders. He saw two ships, one that looked like a smaller freighter the other was a streamlined beauty, slim and shiny.  
  
“That's...they're fighting each other, sir.” Curtis muttered in shock, “It's Galra on Galra violence.”  
  
“And in our space.” Lance added, swinging around in his chair, eyeing Shiro. “What're your orders, cap?”  
  
Shiro scrubbed a hand over his jaw before watching the newer ship blast a hole into the smaller one. “Let's go see if they need our help. Open hailing frequencies.” Shiro waited for Pidge's nod and he took a breath, straightening up, “This is Captain Shirogane of the IGF Atlas, you are infringing on Allied space.”  
  
“Sir, one of the ships is retreating!” Pidge exclaimed and they all watched as it's warp drives powered up and it ripped a hole in space time. When it was gone there was a collective sigh, Shiro waved his hand to get Pidge to hail the damaged ship again.  
  
“Unknown Galra freighter, this is the IGF Atlas of the Alliance. If there is anything we can do to help please let us know.” It took a few minutes but suddenly the screen was overtaken by a familiar face.  
  
“This is the Interloper, we're sorry to have caused any trouble but-uh...our systems were badly damaged in that fight. We won't be going anywhere any time soon.”  
  
Whispers spread around the bridge and Shiro frowned, “The rules of the Alliance state that any Galra caught in our space must be taken in for questioning. Prepare to be boarded and present all weaponry on our arrival. We will take you and your ship to the nearest Allied post.”  
  
Shiro watched the Galra's eyes widen and knew with a deep wrench in his gut that he was young. The Galra licked his lips, glancing back over his shoulder before a frown settled onto his face, “Let my crew go-”  
  
“Sir no!”  
  
“Shut up Ezor.” He snapped, looking over his shoulder. He turned back to Shiro, “Let my crew go and I'll come quietly.”  
  
Shiro sighed, “I'm sorry, we can't do that. We're in a war and can't take any chances. Wait for us to board and we'll see about fixing some of your ship up.” He cut the transmission and sighed, “Lance, you're coming with me. Pidge prepare them for the incoming prisoners.”

  
“Yes sir!” Pidge saluted him with a grin before setting to her task.  
  
The Galra's ship was small but well maintained. Shiro stepped out of his shuttle and into the cargo hold to find himself greeted by a bristling, angry looking crew of misfits and their leader standing calmly in front of them. His heart skipped and Shiro had to control the urge to smile, the captain had legs that went on forever, his hip cocked and head tilted as he looked Shiro up and down.  
  
“So, you gonna arrest me captain?”  
  
“I'm afraid so, you're breaking the treaty. I don't have a choice,” Shiro smiled apologetically, watching the captain's eyebrow twitch into his hairline.   
  
“What if we fight, it's just you and some scrawny little runt.” Whispers rustled through the waiting crew at the captains back but they didn't move, waiting on his orders.  
  
“If you try it you'll be blasted to smithereens. The IGF Atlas has all the Alliance's latest weaponry, you don't stand a chance.” Shiro assured them, “If you come quietly we can take you to the nearest processing station.”  
  
“And put us in chains.” The captain replied, mouth pulling down at the corner, “That would be a huge mistake, captain Shirogane.”  
  
“We're just followed intergalactic rules,” Shiro shrugged, offering a little apologetic smile, “You'll be treated with the utmost respect, I promise.”  
  
The captain shifted, eyeing Lance warily who had his gun trained on him, “Move and I'll kill you before you draw your weapon.”   
  
The captain's lips curled up into a small smirk, “Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try.”  
  
“Enough!” Shiro shouted, stepping between them, “No one's dying here today.” Shiro held out several pairs of magnetic cuffs, “Just put these on, ok? No one's dying and no ones getting hurt.”  
  
Yorak stood still as the leader approached, he was at least a head taller than him but he was pretty sure he could take him down if he wanted. He hesitated, feeling the eyes of his crew on his back before he swallowed back the urge to fight and finally held out his hands. Shiro smiled and closed the cuffs around his wrists, “There we go, that wasn't so hard was it.”  
  
Yorak met Shiro's eyes, “You're making a mistake.” He repeated, his eyes fixed intently on Shiro's forcing him to hesitate.  
  
“Come on Shiro, let's get them and get back to the Atlas.” Lance moaned, watching the crew warily.  
  
“Uh-yeah...yeah.” Shiro turned and started putting cuffs on the others who all followed their captain's lead and came quietly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter despite me being ill. I will say that in this fic Shiro is in his early 30's, Lance, Hunk and Pidge are all mid-late twenties and Keith (or Yorak) is in his fifties which is quite young for a Galra. So, Keith is considered the equivalent to a human in their early twenties/late teens (so 19/20/21 that sort of age range). However, he still has at least twenty years more life experience than Shiro. This chapter also contains some sexual contact between two half-siblings which IS warned for the in tags.

Shiro stood behind the viewing screen, watching the captain of the Interloper as he lounged in the uncomfortable plastic chair like it was a sofa. He had his boots up on the table, long, thin legs stretched out before him as he gazed up at the ceiling light. Shiro rubbed absently at his shoulder, entranced by the way his hair fell into his eyes.   
  
“I hate him.” Lance declared, leaning against the wall and staring at the screen around Shiro, “He's an ass.”  
  
“I suspect the feeling's mutual.” Pidge smirked, earning herself a playful nudge in the side.  
  
“Shiro, I don't like this. This guy gives me a bad feeling.” Hunk muttered, shifting uncertainly and frowning. “All those warnings he keeps giving...I dunno man, it puts me on edge.”  
  
“It'll be fine Hunk, we'll drop them off at the nearest Allied station and then be back on our patrols.” Lance assured him easily.  
  
“We have to at least attempt to question him first, why was he being attacked by his own?” Pidge frowned, scratching at her chin, her glasses catching the light as she twisted in her seat. “Captain, it's your decision.”  
  
Shiro took a breath, “I'll try and interrogate him but I doubt he'll give us anything.” Shiro strode past his crew and out into the corridor, he walked past the cells where the other crew members were being kept and felt their eyes on him as he opened the door to the interrogation room. He stepped inside with a smile, “Hi,” He walked over and took a seat opposite the captain, “You probably already know this by now but I'm Captain Takashi Shirogane of earth.”  
  
“Yeah I got that.” The Galra stared at him, yellow sclera and purple irises. His stare was a little unnerving but Shiro ploughed on.  
  
“So, do you have a name or do I just call you Galra?”  
  
“Yorak.” Yorak supplied with a careless shrug.  
  
“So, Yorak, you gonna tell me what you were even doing in Allied space? The treaty clearly states that no Galra will enter our jurisdiction while the ceasefire is in progress.”  
  
“I know but we had no fuel and the nearest swap moon on our side was light years away, I knew we could get some decent quintessence from the market asteroid so we went there instead.”  
  
Shiro sighed, “Well, that makes sense but why didn't you leave the second you'd refuelled?”  
  
“We were working on repairing our navigation systems and then we were attacked.”  
  
Shiro hesitated, unsure why all these honest answers made his hackles rise. Could he really trust the word of a Galran pirate? He licked his lips and swallowed back his doubts, it wouldn't be fair to assume the worst. He knew there were good Galra just like there were bad humans. “Ok, I believe you but I do need to know why you were attacked by your own kind? We don't see much Galra on Galra violence. I thought you were all too disciplined for that.”  
  
“That is a private matter, Captain Shirogane.” Yorak sighed, putting his legs back down on the floor and leaning across the table between them, “I told you, you're making a mistake by arresting us. You need to let us go.”  
  
“I'm afraid we can't do that. Pirating is illegal in this sector.”   
  
“So, what are you going to do with me?” Yorak asked, shoulders slumping helplessly.  
  
“We're taking you back to the nearest Allied base, T-569. There you'll be processed and judged, depending on your testimony you'll either serve a few pheobs of community service or you'll be sent back to Empire territory.”  
  
“Community service?” Yorak blinked in surprise, “Is that it?”

  
Shiro laughed, “Sorry to disappoint you but we don't put people in prison for minor infractions.”  
  


“Captain, there's an incoming message...” A voice echoed out from speakers set up around the room.  
  
Shiro looked up and over towards the camera with a frown, “Pidge? From who?”  
  
“Uhhh, we're not sure. I don't recognise the markers...hang on.” There was a few minutes silence before Pidge let out her breath in a rush, “Sir, it's an incoming message from Galra high command.”  
  
Shiro leapt to his feet and turned to stare at Yorak who looked at him calmly, “Who are you?” He demanded, fear clinging to his chest like ice.  
  
“You'll find out soon enough, better take me with you to the bridge.” He stood and stared while Shiro ripped his eyes away from him and moved to the door.  
  
“Pidge, I'm coming back to the bridge and bringing our guest.”  
  
“Yes sir,”  
  
Yorak followed Shiro past the cells where his men were, nodding to them as he passed to let them know he was ok. Axca met his eyes and nodded back. Shiro led him to an elevator and together they went inside. The ride was smooth and the elevator washed everything in a pale blue light that stung Yorak's sensitive eyes but finally the doors opened onto the bridge.  
  
“Captain on the bridge!” Someone called and everyone rose, saluting as Shiro went to his seat. Yorak lingered by the elevator doors, waiting.  
  
“Show me the message.” Shiro demanded, frowning at the screen as an image appeared. Gasps echoed through the bridge, someone hissing under their breath. “Zarkon.” Shiro muttered, eyes wide. He glanced back at Yorak in horror before refocussing on the screen.  
  
“This is Emperor Zarkon of the Galra Empire,” Zarkon growled, glowing eyes fixing on Shiro with uncomfortable intensity. “I received word that you had something in your possession that is of some value to me.”  
  
“Your majesty, I am Captain Takashi Shirogane of the Altean-Earth Alliance, the IGF Atlas has been patrolling the borders of our territory to prevent any abuses of the treaty. We happened upon a ship that needed our aid and took on board a band of Galran pirates, as is written in the treaty we intend to take them back to the nearest Allied outpost where they will be tried and sentenced.”  
  
Zarkon's focus seemed to move away from Shiro and fix on a point behind him, his face soured, “You have something that belongs to me and I must insist upon it's return.”  
  
“The ship we retrieved-”  
  
“It was no ship, human.” Zarkon snapped, “You have my son.”  
  
Silence. Shiro stared, open mouthed at Zarkon before turning around to see Yorak frowning at the screen. He looked back, “We had no idea who he was. We thought that Prince Lotor-”  
  
“Yorak is my second son,”   
  
Shiro let out a slow breath, “Your son has infringed on the treaty and must be judged for his crimes-”  
  
“You will return him or the ceasefire will end in your destruction, captain.”  
  
Shiro's mouth twisted, “Your majesty, you can't-”  
  
“I can. You have one varga to return my property.”  
  
The screen went black and all eyes moved to Yorak.  
  
“You're Emperor Zarkon's _son_?!” Lance exclaimed, eyes wide.  
  
“I'm his bastard son.” Yorak replied stiffly, “I'll never sit on the throne, that honour goes to my brother.”  
  
“I had no idea he had another son.” Pidge muttered, “We can't just hand him over, he's an important political tool.”  
  
“But if we don't Zarkon'll end the ceasefire and more lives will be lost.” Shiro reminded her gently, head shaking sadly, “He's not giving us a choice. We can't hold him.”  
  
“If you don't hand me over everything between us and the border will be destroyed. There's millions of innocent lives scattered throughout this system, is that what you want?” Yorak insisted, eyes imploring, “I know my father and he won't hesitate to lay waste to every planet in the area. As long as it meant that he'd get me back.”  
  
“He's acting like an overprotective dad, not what I would've expected from Emperor Zarkon.” Lance said uncertainly.  
  
Yorak sent him a sharp look, “That's because I'm only fifty decapheobs old,”  
  
“So, you're a kid. Great. We've got a child on our ship,” Lance sighed, “Shiro, let's just give him back already.”  
  
“I'm not a child, idiot.”  
  
“And you lead your own team? Nice.” Hunk muttered.  
  
“They're my personal guard, assigned by my father to protect me.”  
  
“Ok, that's enough.” Shiro sighed, rubbing at his temples, “Lance is right, we have to hand him back or risk the treaty. We'll send reports back to the Princess and the Admiral when we're done, explaining what we encountered.”  
  
“I don't like this,” Pidge muttered into her console as she tapped on screens seemingly at random, “We could make some kind of deal at least. What about Matt?”  
  
Shiro looked over at her, a deep seated sadness in his eyes, “Pidge, I'm sorry but I doubt Zarkon's in a negotiating kind of mood.”  
  
Pidge hunched her shoulders but didn't question it.  
  
“Ok, reopen the hailing frequency,” Shiro took a breath, fingers curling on the arms of his chair. Zarkon's face appeared once again on his screen, “Your majesty, we have deliberated and decided to return your son to you.”  
  
“Send a ship with minimal guard to these coordinates. Do not attempt anything or I will not hesitate to act.”  
  
Shiro nodded and Zarkon's face disappeared again, “Well, Yorak, looks like you're going home.”  
  
Yorak hunched in on himself, frowning into a corner, “Great,” He muttered and Shiro didn't miss the way he rubbed at his inner wrist.  
  
The coordinates Zarkon had sent them led them to one of the few uninhabited planets in the system, the pod touched down and the doors opened to reveal a world ravaged by intense solar activity. The atmosphere was thin enough to warrant space suits and as Yorak was ushered off the pod and onto the arid land he could smell sulphur from a nearby volcano. Shiro stood at his side along with Lance and Hunk. They lingered and watched as another ship broke the thin atmosphere and landed opposite, it was the same ship they had seen firing on Yorak. Shiro felt the Galra tense and a shiver run through him as the doors opened to reveal a tall Galra male with a mane of impressive white hair.  
  
“Ah brother, what a mess you've managed to get yourself into.” Lotor smirked as he approached, ignoring Lance's rifle as it rose to meet him.  
  
“Lotor,” Yorak muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
“Making new friends are we? How pleasant. Father's always complaining how unsociable you are.”  
  
“Let's just go.” Yorak sighed, moving forward a few steps.  
  
“Remove his cuffs, Lance.” Shiro ordered and Lance sighed, lowering his weapon and doing as told.  
  
Once Yorak's wrists were free Lotor reached out and grabbed him, pulling him in close and using his hand to lift his head, he inspected him carefully. “You appear unharmed.” He said and looked up over to the group of humans, “You're lucky my father's in a very giving mood and that Yorak is his favourite. Otherwise you would all be in a lot of trouble.”  
  
“Ok, they get it Lotor. C'mon. I wanna go home already.”  
  
“Wait,” Shiro took a hesitant step closer, “What were you doing out here so far from Daibazaal?”  
  
Yorak blinked at him, eyes glowing in the harsh, poisonous light around them, “I was running away.” He said simply.  
  
“Yorak here thinks he's better than everyone else and he shouldn't have to sit back and take orders, isn't that right?” Lotor purred, sending a sly look towards his brother, “Father gave him far too much freedom and now it's gone to his head.”  
  
Guilt flooded Shiro's chest as he saw the utter hopelessness in Yorak's eyes as he turned to look at his brother, he looked beaten down and tired. He swallowed as the rest of his small crew ushered out the rest of Yorak's personal guard. They all stood around, waiting for orders until Shiro nodded and they were freed. The two groups parted ways but when Shiro reached his pod he turned and looked back in time to see Lotor's hand come to rest low on Yorak's back. The gesture was more threatening than comforting. Shiro sighed, tearing his eyes away and following Lance back on board.  
  
+++  
  
Yorak sighed the second he was on board Sincline, the hatch closed and he removed his borrowed helmet, tossing it at a nearby Sentry. Lotor tutted, removing his own helm and tucking it under his arm, “You're filthy,” He said, lips pursing as he surveyed Yorak up and down, “An emperor's son must comport themselves with much more dignity. Come, I'll have a warm bath prepared for you.”  
  
Yorak glanced back to Axca who offered him a pained look, “My men-”  
  
“Will be settled comfortably in their own quarters for now.” Lotor insisted, taking Yorak's hand and pulling him along. His claws dug into Yorak's skin, causing him to grunt in discomfort. He followed, having little choice.  
  
Lotor's quarters were as extravagant as ever, he ushered Yorak inside and the doors shut behind them. Yorak tensed the second they were alone, watching Lotor move and dump his helm on the large bed. He turned with a heavy sigh and moved closer, hands coming to rest on either side of Yorak's cheeks. “You had father so worried,” Lotor muttered, face close enough that Yorak could feel the way his hot breath stirred the fur on his cheeks. Lotor was much taller and broader and Yorak was acutely aware of the difference in strength. He stared up at his brother as his hands slid down his neck, thumbs brushing the red tinted crescents on his cheeks. “I wouldn't worry, I highly doubt your punishment will be any worse than usual.”  
  
Yorak turned his face away, eyes dark and heavily lidded, “I want to wash the dust off my coat.” He whispered, hardly daring to raise his voice with his brother so close. His heart was in his throat, pounding through his head like a war drum. His chest felt too tight and the room too hot. “Lotor-”  
  
“Come now, can't you allow your own brother to welcome you home properly?”  
  
Yorak took a breath in through his fangs before letting it out in a rush again, he turned his face back and allowed Lotor to close the gap between them. He closed his eyes as their lips met and his hands curled around Lotor's wrists.  
  
“Welcome home, little brother.” Lotor whispered, smirking as he pulled away. “Take a bath, you stink of humans.” He pulled himself away, trailing his fingers through Yorak's braid before finally letting him go.  
  
Yorak went to Lotor's personal bathing facility and bent over the tub, he turned on the taps and stripped off his borrowed space suit. It fell with a heavy sounding clunk against the tiles at his feet as he worked off his boots and the leathers he had worn underneath. When he was naked he turned off the taps and slid into the water with a heavy sigh. He tilted his head back against the rim of the tub and watched the steam rise around him. Lotor would take him back to his father's command ship and he would be forced to explain his actions. He closed his eyes and cupped water into his hands, rubbing it into the delicate fur on his face before letting his hands fall back into the water. He then reached for some shampoo and unbraided his hair before rubbing it into the thick, dark strands. His mind drifted back to the human captain, Shiro. He had been impressed by him, he exuded calmness and had kind eyes. It was a shame that he had been forced into Yorak's difficult life, but he was glad that he'd handed him over despite his weight as a political prisoner.   
  
“Ahh, that's much better.” Lotor turned from where he was sat at his desk to watch as Yorak stepped through the door. His eyes moved down Yorak's body, lingering on his flat stomach. He licked his lips and gestured, “Come here,” His voice was low and hoarse and Yorak knew better than to disobey. He went to Lotor's side and allowed himself to be dragged close. His brother nosed at the fur on his belly, breathing in deeply while his claws dug into Yorak's hips. Yorak's hands went to Lotor's hair and combed through it, causing his eyes to flutter closed. “Now that you have washed that disgusting smell off of you, we can talk.”  
  
“Lotor-”  
  
“Shh,” Lotor straightened up, pulling Yorak down into his lap, “I merely wish to understand why? Why would you abandon everything you have to go running off on your own? If I hadn't found you and told father where you were anything could have happened.”  
  
“I can look after myself.” Yorak grumbled, twitching in Lotor's hands as he slid them up his back, pressing his crotch against Yorak's ass. Yorak grabbed Lotor's shoulders to keep himself steady, lips parting on a soft breath as heat warmed his gut. “You helped train me.”  
  
“I did but if any other human had got their hands on you they would have taken you all the way back to Altea or even Earth.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“And you'd be stuck there, a political prisoner to be used against the Empire.”  
  
“Yeah, I understand that but I-ah, L-Lotor...” Yorak let his head fall back as Lotor nipped at his throat, a shiver racked his body and he moaned.  
  
“I missed you.” Lotor hissed into his skin, pressing upwards so that Yorak could feel the line of his cock beneath his pants.   
  
“I can't take it anymore,” Yorak muttered, leaning forward as Lotor's thumb caressed his nipple. “Nn, Daibazaal is more like a prison than a planet. I wanted to explore...to-ah...to go out and see what was really beyond the border.”  
  
“Stupid little boy,” Lotor muttered, nipping at Yorak's ear delicately. “Father's given you more freedom than I ever had, you had the run of the entire system around Daibazaal.”  
  
“Not...not enough...L-Lotor...” Yorak's hips jerked, his own cock growing heavy against his stomach. He closed his eyes, ignoring the pang of trepidation that came whenever Lotor touched him. He pushed down the fear, ignoring it in favour of his brothers affections. He clenched his thighs around Lotor's legs and let him tilt his head to the side. He leaned into the kiss this time, parting his lips to accept the tongue that invaded.   
  
+++  
  
“Shiro, you really need to let this go. There was nothing you could have done.”  
  
Shiro sighed, scrubbing at his face as he stared at the small screen on his desk showing a concerned Princess Allura. “I know but his face...Allura, he ran away for a reason and we all know Zarkon's not the most paternal creature.”  
  
Allura shifted, tucking hair behind her ear as she fixed Shiro with a steady gaze, “This Yorak is the enemy, I understand that you pity him and it's a quality we all love in you but you must remember who he really is. He may be under heavy guard at the moment but soon he will be trained enough to be sent to the front lines and he will be responsible for countless deaths.”  
  
“And we're not?” Shiro countered quietly, lowering his head into his hands, “I'm sorry, I just...”  
  
“It's ok Shiro,” Allura smiled, “Just go get some rest and come back to us safe.”  
  
“I will, Allura. Thank you.”  
  
Shiro turned off the communicator and sighed, rolling onto his back on his cot. He stared up at the ceiling, the dim lights casting shadows across the room. Yorak's eyes haunted him even as he slipped into a fitful sleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter because I am ill and bored. I will update my other stories but I got a tad sidetracked with this one. Oops. I am really, really bad at WIP's, tbh I really shouldn't write them as it feels like I never finish them. I hope I manage to finish SOMETHING soon. :/ Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. We have more Keitor moments and can I just remind everyone that what I write in no way reflects my own morals, fiction is fiction and what I believe in real life has no bearing on what I write about. It is tagged for the nasty stuff and if you choose to ignore those tags then you do so at your own risk.

  
“Sire, your sons have returned.”  
  
Yorak waited at the door to the Emperor's chambers, Lotor by his side. Central Command was an enormous ship designed after the Empire's sigil, it was usually hovering around Daibazaal, a menacing dark shadow that spread terror throughout the universe. The Emperor's quarters were bare, not a single personal item was on display. His desk free from clutter, his bed perfectly made and the chairs hard and uncomfortable. He stood by one of the many screens that reflected what was outside the thick metal walls. Stars that went on for lightyears and a darkness so complete it was dizzying. Yorak blinked at his father's back as the low ranking officer bowed out of the room. The doors hissed shut, causing Yorak to glance back nervously. Lotor stood at his side, silent and straight backed as they waited on their father's words.  
  
“Yorak,” Zarkon turned, finally acknowledging them, “You disobeyed my orders.”  
  
Yorak took a deep breath, centering himself and pushing aside the childhood terror that haunted him whenever he came close to his father, “Your majesty, I-”  
  
“I do not want excuses. If you were any other commander in my army you would be thrown into the arena.”  
  
Yorak dropped smoothly to one knee, head bowed, “My apologies,” He muttered, frowning at the floor.  
  
“You are obviously not ready for true command,” Zarkon sounded bored, as if he wanted Yorak gone already, “You will remain on Daibazaal until I deem you worthy enough to be put back at the head of the army.”  
  
“Yes sire,” Yorak breathed, risking a glance up, eyes wide as Zarkon stood over him like a shadow with two glowing eyes.   
  
“Lotor?”  
  
“Yes father?”  
  
“Take him home and make certain he stays there.”  
  
Lotor's fingers twitched, “Forgive me sire but I thought I was to-”  
  
“Do as I say,” Zarkon demanded, anger causing his eyes to flash. Lotor automatically took a step back, his own eyes wide as Yorak rose at his side. His presence comforting in the face of their father's anger. “If I hear of you stepping a single foot out of line I will throw you in the arena and let Haggar's monsters teach you both a lesson in humility.”  
  
“Vrepit Sa.” Lotor whispered, hand on heart as he bowed his head, Yorak followed suit.  
  
Lotor strode down the corridor, taking turns with hardly a thought. Yorak followed, his steps hurried as he reached out to snatch at Lotor's hand. “Lotor, wait!”  
  
Lotor shrugged out of his grip, turning a glare on him, “I warned you what would happen if you disobeyed him, but you're always too caught up in your own selfishness to listen! Now he's punishing me for your mistakes!”  
  
“Lotor, I'm sorry! Please,” Yorak's fingers snagged on Lotor's sleeve, causing him to yank his hand away and a sneer to cross his face.  
  
“You're always making me look bad, as if it's not hard enough to get him to notice me! You're always standing in the way. The youngest, the one that needs the most protection! It's pathetic! What Galra hides behind their father's cloak the way you do? Where is your damned pride, Yorak?”  
  
Yorak stumbled to a halt, breath catching in his chest, “I never asked for this!” He shouted, causing Lotor to freeze, “If I had my way I'd give all of the attention to you!”  
  
Lotor's shoulders tensed, hands curling into fists before he let out his breath in a long sigh, “Yes. Yes I know.” He rubbed at his temples, mouth twisting in a grimace, “I have a headache,”  
  
“You deserve it more than me. You work...so much harder to impress him...” Yorak shifted, eyes moving around the empty hall way as if he could find an escape route. “I'm...sorry...” He whispered finally.  
  
Lotor turned around to see Yorak's slumped shoulders, downcast eyes and pouted lips, “Yorak,” He muttered heavily, moving in to wrap his arms around him. He pressed his nose into Yorak's hair, inhaling his familiar scent, “Come, let's go to the training deck. We still have time to spare before we're forced to return.”  
  
“Yeah...let's go.” Yorak looked up at his brother, smirk pulling at his mouth, “Maybe I can finally kick your ass.”  
  
Lotor laughed, loud and free. His yellow eyes flashed deviously, “Oh I think you would need several more deca-pheobs to beat me.”  
  
Yorak smiled back, shoulders relaxing into the familiar banter, “C'mon then,” He grabbed Lotor's hand, their fingers entwining as he tugged Lotor down the hall towards an elevator.  
  
Several vicious rounds later and Yorak was on his back, mouth pressed against Lotor's throat, fangs digging into delicate skin. He moaned heavily, legs open, his brothers cock moving deep inside. Lotor's fingers twisted into his hair, pulling his head back away from his skin. “You're so beautiful like this,” Lotor whispered against his mouth, a small frown marring his perfect white brows. Yorak arched his back, his brother moving deep and slow against him. His skin alight with flames that burned too deep to quench. He reached around Lotor's back, dragging his claws up his back, leaving behind red lines. Lotor shuddered, pressing their foreheads together and growling low in the back of his throat.   
  
Yorak's cock was rock hard but he dared not touch himself, not while Lotor's eyes burned into him like pure quintessence. He rocked his body against him, legs widening, urging his brother deeper as pleasure surged through him.

 

They had locked the training facility against unwelcome intrusion and the camera feeds were no longer running. No one batted an eyelid when they saw the two of them enter a training room, they always expected Lotor to hide his true skill. Now they had all the privacy they could ever want.

 

Yorak's stomach twisted when Lotor's fingers found his cock, slick from the fluid he was leaking all over his own belly. He gripped him tightly, verging on painful and Yorak bared his teeth in a vicious, pained snarl. His claws dug deep into Lotor's shoulders even as heat prickled up his spine and he panted Lotor's name in his ecstasy. Yorak pushed away the whispers in his head that this was wrong. He hid himself from the truth as he always did and let his body work itself towards orgasm, giving himself over completely to his brothers hands.  
  
He came hard, spurting liquid between their bodies as he clamped down on Lotor's cock. Lotor hissed, burying his face in Yorak's throat, scraping the edge of his fangs against his racing pulse. Yorak's cry was swallowed by Lotor's free hand, pressing against his mouth to muffle him. As Yorak came down from his high he closed his eyes, hiding from the facts that were always lurking in the dark recesses of his mind. The truth of his attempted escape. Lotor's obsession and his father's emptiness.   
  
When he returned to his temporary quarters on board Central Command, Yorak fell face first onto his bed, burying himself in his covers as if he could hide from what he'd done. Even among the Galra of old incest was frowned upon, now it was punishable by death. He had tried several times to escape, only to end up being hunted by Lotor and found within weeks. Yorak curled his fist into his pillow, his chest tightening painfully as he fought off the surge of mind numbing terror that came with the thought of leaving Lotor. It hurt. Every time he left he wanted to come straight back and fall into Lotor's waiting arms. No matter how mean he was.

 

Yorak grit his teeth, shaking his head until his loose braid came undone. Yorak wanted freedom with the desperation of a child raised on propaganda and lies, shaped into a war machine to kill his father's enemies and one day his brothers. He hissed into his pillow, anger and frustration and love welling up inside him in a tornado of intense emotion. Despite what the rest of the universe thought, the Galra felt emotion. In fact they felt it too deeply at times. Yorak sighed, body slumping against his mattress as he rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. Purple light cast shadows across his face, his eyes glowing dimly as the massive ship rumbled around him. He knew escape was his only option, before his father's coldness destroyed what little was left of his heart and before his brothers obsessions killed them both.  
  
That night he dreamed...  
  
 _He was stood in the field of black flowers and grasses. The breeze ruffled his fur, gentle and teasing as it tugged playfully at the long strands of his hair. He stood and stared across the field at the dark shadow at the edge of the cliff, the one that overlooked the desert town that encircled the palace. Yorak moved forward, curiosity making his ears twitch as he broke into a run._  
  
Father!  
  
He watched, smile half-forming on his face as he ran, one hand outstretched eagerly. His father turned glowing eyes on him, face expressionless and hands dripping in blood. Yorak came to an abrupt halt, eyes wide as he surveyed the gore. F-Father...?!  
  
Yorak woke with a gasp, hands clutching at nothing as he stared up at the ceiling and sucked in lungfuls of sterile air. He grabbed the bedsheets, palms sweaty, fur damp around his temples as he shuddered violently and bared his teeth at an unseen threat. Terror slowly left him, seeping out with each heaving breath until he closed his eyes and managed a sigh. He rubbed at his eyes, groaning as his muscles ached and he forced himself to sit upright. Another nightmare, no, a memory. He shivered, the air conditioned room too cold for his liking, he had been brought up in the desert palace. The main hub of Galra activity and where the Emperor made his home ten thousand years before when the war had begun. Yorak licked at his dry lips, grumbling irritably as he reached to his night stand and picked up a glass of cool water. He downed it quickly, enjoying the soothing sensation in his throat before he set it back down again.   
  
Yorak looked down at his bare legs, he hadn't bothered to put anything proper on and had fallen asleep in Lotor's shirt. He brought the collar up to his nose and inhaled deeply, his brothers scent still lingered and he bit down hard on his lip as he gazed down at his parted thighs. Bruises marked the skin beneath his fur, unseen to the casual eye but Yorak could still feel them burning. He sighed, closing his eyes and drawing his knees to his chest. What they had was dangerous and not just because they would be executed.

 

Lotor was dangerously unbalanced, it had taken Yorak years to work that out and by the time he had it had been too late. It had started when Yorak had been a teenager, too young to properly understand that brothers simply didn't touch each other like that and eager to please his much bigger, braver older brother. He agreed happily to Lotor's game that involved touches in places Yorak hadn't even touched himself yet. It had felt good. More than good and Yorak had done it again and again until now, years later, he was trapped. Lotor suffocated him, all at once despising him for their father's favour and loving him beyond what was normal even between lovers. When Lotor got angry, even if Yorak had nothing to do with it, he would come to Yorak's rooms and use him roughly. Yorak still had scars. He touched one that ran up his outer thigh, Yorak's own knife had been Lotor's weapon and he had left Yorak bloodied and broken on his own bed. Whenever Lotor got into one of his moods Yorak would take whatever he gave him and then Lotor's face would flood with remorse, he would hold him, voice breaking even as he used quintessence to heal the damage. He would run soothing hands through Yorak's hair, muttering apologies in a voice tinged with terror.   
  
Yorak closed his eyes again, swallowing back the memories and darkness they brought. He had to escape, his proximity to Lotor would only drive them both insane. He would take a few weeks, pretend like he had learned his lesson and hopefully, when he had a chance he would flee again.  
  
+++  
  
Lotor sat on his bed, freshly showered as he ran a brush through his hair. He untangled a knot, eyes glazed and distant as he lost himself in memory.  
  
He remembered peering down into the cot, eyes wide as he took in the tiny purple thing resting in crimson blankets. He glanced up, eyes wide in his face, “It's so small.” He exclaimed, gaze fixing on the woman lying in the bed. Her smile was warm, much warmer than anything Lotor had ever seen before.  
  
“Of course he is, he's just a baby. Your baby brother.”  
  
Lotor looked back down, the baby's tiny chest rising and falling as he slept. He had fuzz covering his skin, a haze of dark hair on his head and pointed ears that looked weirdly crumpled like his face. “Why did you squash him?”  
  
“Your highness-”  
  
“It's ok Dayak, he's just curious,” The woman smiled, eyes full of kindness, “All babies look like that, your highness. He'll grow and fill out eventually.”  
  
Lotor nodded uncertainly, he wasn't sure he liked the ugly little thing as he reached into the cot and poked at his squishy little cheek. The baby's eyes fluttered open, revealing irises of the same purple as his mother. He opened his mouth, empty of teeth and made a muffled sort of whimpering sound. “Can I hold it?” Lotor looked to Dayak who's mouth pursed in distaste, “I want to hold it. Now.”  
  
“It's a boy, your highness,” The woman laughed softly, her hand rising to her mouth, “His name...well, we have yet to name him. Perhaps you could help us?” Lotor's eyes widened and he reached into the cot, “Careful now, support his head.” Lotor nodded distractedly as he lifted the tiny thing into his arms. It was heavier than it looked, fat and chubby as it waved it's arms around and made a strange gurgling noise.  
  
“Hello, my name is Lotor. I'm your prince.” He declared, gazing down into the baby's face in fascination, “We have the same father.”  
  
The baby didn't respond but it kicked it's legs in seeming excitement and clenched it's little hands into fists. Lotor felt a smile tugging at his lips as he looked up with bright eyes at the woman and Dayak, “It's still ugly.” Lotor scrunched up his nose, “But I think I like him.”  
  
Lotor blinked himself from the memory, smiling to himself as he paused in his brushing. Yorak's mother had been strangely kind, something Lotor had taken a few years to get used to. Lotor made sure to insist that Dayak take him to visit his new baby brother as often as possible, spending hours watching him play and grow. It was fascinating and annoying when Yorak decided to take a liking to his hair. Lotor would have to wear it up out of the way or those tiny little hands would find their way into the white strands to pull. When Yorak could walk and talk he took to following Lotor around like a lost Yupper, constantly asking questions and bothering him during his studies. He tried to lose him but Yorak would always hunt him down and demand his attention. In the end he couldn't resist. When Yorak grew old enough to begin his tutoring with Dayak the two spent days running from the strict governess, their laughter filling the palace halls as they caused chaos. They were innocent years, years where the palace had seemed so massive. Lotor sighed, setting aside his brush and sweeping his hair over his shoulders, he sank back against his pillows, toying with ends of his damp towel that draped over his waist. Lotor closed his eyes and wished he could go back to those years where their only worries were whether Dayak would catch them and give them the beating they usually deserved.  
  
In the years following Yorak's fortieth birthday things had become harder. Yorak had started to make attempts at escape, the second their father left the planet he would be gone. Lotor took it upon himself rather than allow someone like Sendak to go in search of him. He followed his brothers trail easily, he knew him too well and had taught him much himself. He was usually easy enough to find, no matter where he hid Lotor always found him. It always hurt, when Yorak would turn away, a scowl written across his face. They had once been so close and now it was all unravelling around him. He only wanted his brother back, the one who looked at him like he had created the stars, the one who fell into his arms so easily and laughed into his mouth when they kissed. Lotor didn't know how everything had gone so horribly wrong, he didn't want to lose the only friend and ally he'd ever had within the cold palace walls. His fear turned on him, slowly eating him alive from the inside out. Sometimes he knew that he lost his temper, taking it out Yorak and ignoring his cries as rage pumped through him like the scorching desert winds. He couldn't stop himself, he lost himself in terror and pain. When he came around again to find the destruction he'd wrought guilt rose to replace the anger. He wept and apologised as he tended to Yorak's wounds, hands shaking violently. He knew that no matter how many times he apologised it would never be enough but he didn't know how to control the fury and jealousy. He didn't know how not to hate the creature his father put so much effort into over his legitimate heir.   
  
+++  
  
The palace gleamed in the crimson tinged sunlight as the Sincline made to land, twisting elegantly in the air as Lotor adjusted the thrusters. Yorak stood at his shoulder, eyes lingering on the fields just barely visible past the glimmering stone structure of home. It was made from massive blocks of glittering stone so that when the sun set in bloody glory it turned everything crimson. A small crowd of soldiers awaited their arrival, arranged in strict ranks and led by Sendak. Once the ship alighted everyone prepared to disembark, the landing plank came down with a muted thud and the soldiers parted to reveal a direct passage through their midst. Sendak waited impatiently, arms behind his back as the prince and his brother stepped neatly down onto solid ground.   
  
“Welcome home Prince Lotor, Yorak.” Dayak met them at the base of the platform, her stern face set and her crop clutched in her hands. “I hope your journey went well.”  
  
“As well as it could, Dayak.” Lotor replied smoothly, looking out at the soldiers, “What a pleasant greeting, we didn't expect to have such a welcome.”  
  
“Your father called ahead and alerted us to your arrival, your highness.” Dayak gestured towards Sendak and his men, “He insisted that you have a proper escort awaiting you.”  
  
“Goody,” Yorak grumbled, earning himself a glare from his governess.  
  
Lotor's lips peeled back from his fangs as Sendak approached, fixing Lotor with an intense glare before moving to Yorak, “Your quarters await, sir.”  
  
Yorak sighed, knowing it grated on Lotor's nerves when he was treated with more respect than him, “Thank you,” He replied tiredly, “My own men will be enough-”  
  
“The Emperor has given us his orders, you are not to be let out of our sight.” Sendak growled, obviously resisting the urge to grab his arm and drag him. “Come, we will take you to your rooms.”  
  
Yorak glanced back at Lotor uncertainly, Lotor's lips were pursed but he managed a sharp nod. Yorak's face conveyed his regret as Sendak stalked off, he followed reluctantly. Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid marched at his back.  
  
Lotor watched his brother walk away and sighed, beside him Dayak tapped him with her crop, “The palace has become his prison, your highness. This is not what he desires. He has too much of his mother in him, just like someone else I know.” She eyed him and saw his fingers twitch at the mention of the late Empress. “Dayak remembers. It was a dark day when we lost Honerva.”  
Lotor sucked in a breath, “I never knew my mother, Yorak did.”  
  
“Indeed. But not for as long as he should have. She was the pride of her clan, Galra blood ran strong in her line. Her demise was a sad day for us all.”  
  
“She was a traitor.” Lotor said coolly, a coward who ran to our enemies rather than fight to the death.”  
  
Dayak tilted her head, “And you believe that Yorak will follow in her footsteps?”  
  
Lotor eyed her before scoffing, tossing his hair over his shoulder, “He would not dare,” He growled, stalking away before Dayak could try to dissuade him of his anger.  
  
Yorak had to trot to keep up with the commanders long strides, Sendak didn't look back to make sure he was keeping up. Soldiers marched on either side of them as they walked, halting everyone who passed by in the corridors and forcing them back. Sharp yellow eyes followed the group, whispers rising like the sound of rain against glass. Yorak hurried his pace.   
  
The palace was brightly lit, filled with hundreds of Galra of varying status scurrying through it's maze-like halls as they went about their business. Servants made up most of the inhabitants, had done since the war began but there were still many military and nobles around. Yorak didn't make eye contact with the servants, keeping his back straight and chin high. The few lower ranked Galra they passed, bent into bows. Sendak ignored them, sometimes offering them an irritated snarl if they got in his way. Yorak bit back a sigh. They turned corridor after corridor, following a familiar path through the palace until they reached the royal quarters. Doors slid open with a hiss to reveal a large hall-like room filled with cushions and chairs. Books were stacked high on shelves, reaching right up into the domed glass ceiling. The structure was built on at the back of the palace, far away from the hustle and bustle of daily life and the scurrying lower classes. Yorak was lucky to have been born to a mother whose clan was ranked equal to Sendak's. Not that Emperor Zarkon would have mated with anyone else.  
  
Yorak stepped inside the room as the doors hissed closed behind him, Sendak's shadow falling across him.   
  
“You are not to leave your rooms, Yorak or I will inform your father.”  
  
“Yes sir,” Yorak muttered, bored of the constant reminder of his punishment. The royal quarters had everything he would ever need, a sprawling mess of rooms built into the side of the sheer sandstone cliffs. It kept them cool during the day when the sun reached its zenith and the desert grew too hot to be outside.   
  
Sendak growled at Yorak's petulance, “If you were not the Emperor's son I would have beaten that insolence out of you.” He spat, angry at being forced to watch the brat. They were supposed to be equals in rank yet somehow Yorak had managed to end up being born above him and it rankled.   
  
Yorak turned, face set in a snarl, “Then do it.” He growled, fur standing on end as if his body was trying to make itself look bigger. Sendak stared at him for a moment, glare set firmly in place before he laughed. It was low and dangerous sound but it shocked Yorak enough to make him frown.  
  
“You are like one of those Earth cats. If you had a tail it would be ruffled.” Sendak mused, smirking as he loomed over Yorak, using his height to intimidate him. Yorak stood his ground, teeth bared in a feral snarl. “I am not here to act as your servant, boy. My orders are to ensure you remain inside, safe and sound while the Emperor is away. One toe out of line and I will lock you up in your bedroom, is that understood?”  
  
“Perfectly,” Yorak hissed, glaring up at Sendak as anger crackled across his skin.  
  
“Good.” Sendak turned away, giving Yorak his back as an insult. Showing him just how little he thought of him, “Runts should remember their place.” He grumbled before opening the doors and stepping back out into the hall.  
  
Yorak growled, anger coursing through his blood, heating him from within. Sometimes he hated being so small, people either treated him like a child or used their height to try to cow him. It never worked but it irked him. He spun on his heel and kicked out at a chair, causing it to fly across the room and hit the pale wall. It cracked, a leg falling off. Yorak stared at it for a moment, his shoulders slumping as the fight drained out of him as quickly as it had come. With Sendak's sharp eyes on him he would never get away, at least not in one piece. Yorak groaned, rubbing tiredly at his face as he unbraided his hair and stomped over to one of the low windows. He looked out across the familiar view, the field of black flowers and grasses that hissed in the wind. His fingers halted on his hair, his eyes fixed on the edge of the cliff as memories of blood dripping from his father's claws wrapped him in terror.

 

Later, Yorak was lounging against plush cushions, a book cradled in his lap. Around him a few servants buzzed like flies, heads low as they set out lunch for him. He ignored them studiously, as he was meant to. They set up the low tables with food and then bowed out, leaving Yorak alone again. He sighed, setting aside his book and reached for one of the dainty little pastries covered in nuts and filled with savoury berries. He bit into it just as the doors opened again and Lotor came in, shedding his coat to toss it casually over the back of a chair. He looked frazzled and tires as he strode over to Yorak and stole the pastry from him. “Hey!” Yorak made to lurch forward but Lotor smirked around his mouthful, pushing him back. “I was eating that! _Lotor!_ ”  
  
“There's plenty more,” Lotor said, waving his hand airily at the food, “I've just had the worst meeting with the nobles. You know how they ware on my nerves.”  
  
Yorak nodded mulishly, taking another pastry and biting into it, “Oo was I' fis time?” He asked around his mouthful, causing Lotor's lip to curl in disgust. Yorak grinned, revealling teeth covered in food.  
  
“By the ancients you are disgusting.” Lotor growled, looking away, “It was the Krel. Always the bloody Krel.” He sighed, shoulders slumping as he picked up Yorak's forgotten book. He smoothed the pages down with a small frown, “I gave them all the information I had on the Allies movements but it's never enough for them. They hate this ceasefire and are baying for blood, when father returns he's going to have his work cut out for him.”  
  
Yorak swallowed his mouthful and dusted off his fingers on his leggings, “I don't think they'll have to wait for much longer,” He sighed, “Father sounded serious when he threatened to break the treaty.”  
  
“Hmm, perhaps. I heard rumours that the druids are working on something...some sort of super weapon.” Lotor settled back against the cushions with a heavy sigh. Yorak shifted closer, plastering himself against Lotor's side and burying his face against his neck. “Of course nobody truly knows what they get up to, except for Haggar. Some days I'm not even certain father knows.”  
  
Yorak nuzzled at Lotor's collar bone, letting his eyes slip closed as he slid a hand beneath Lotor's open shirt, “Father won't tell anyone what the druids are up to, or his pet witch.”  
  
“No.” Lotor muttered, taking Yorak's hand and holding it against his chest, “Whatever it is, it could win this war for us.”  
  
Yorak opened his eyes and looked across the room, his thoughts drifting back to a pair of kind grey eyes. “Is...is that wise though?” He whispered, a little breathlessly, “If it is some sort of weapon, what if it destroys more than we intended? How can you rule an empty universe?”  
  
Lotor shifted against him, chuckling under his breath, “I hate the witch as much as anyone but I doubt she's so stupid as to go that far.”  
  
Yorak settled back, a low sound vibrating through his chest as Lotor's fingers dragged up and down his side. He felt himself drift on the surface of sleep, Lotor's lips pressed against his temple. He let the last of the tension release from his muscles and let himself sink. Safe and warm against Lotor's side.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually surprised I managed to actually write something. Lately I've been struggling with writing and have hated everything I do so this isn't too bad. I hope you enjoy my update, I tried to inject some mild humour in it as well as some angst but a warning: I'm not that funny. Either way thank you to everyone who has read and commented, I may be crap at replying but do read and appreciate them all. :)

Lotor strode out of the meeting hall, head held high and a frown fixed on his face. People ducked out of his way, watching him with wary expressions as he headed down the corridor away from the full meeting room. His hands curled into fists at his sides as he turned a corner and found a small room. He ducked into it and let the doors hiss closed behind him. Then he dropped to a crouch and pressed his back against them. He took several deep breaths, eyes squeezed shut and teeth bared. The voices of the other clan leaders echoed in his mind. Derisive snorts, small, telling head shakes and sometimes even outright laughter. Lotor slammed his fist into the wall with a cry, staring at the dent he'd put into the metal. They hated him. Hated him so much they couldn't take anything he said seriously. He was a filthy half breed who just happened to be the son of their Emperor and not even their Emperor listened to him. He spat a few choice curses through his teeth before rising and fixing a calm expression in place to mask his seething anger.  
  
Yorak was bent in half, hands pressed flat against the floor and head pressed against his knees. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he focussed on the dull burn in his muscles. He was dressed simply in a loose shirt and trousers, well worn with use. His hair slid down his face to pool on the floor. He was about to change position when the doors to the rooms opened and he peeked around his legs to see Lotor arrive.   
  
Lotor walked right up to Yorak and grabbed his hips, pulling his ass tight against his crotch. Yorak grunted and frowned, trying to straighten but Lotor pushed him down hard. Yorak fell to his knees, only just managing to prevent his face from colliding with the stone floor when Lotor leaned over his back and pushed his shirt up to his arm pits. “Lotor?” Yorak asked, not daring to move.  
  
“Shut up.” Lotor hissed, biting hard into the soft flesh of Yorak's side. Yorak fell quiet and let Lotor's claws dig into his skin. Lotor tangled his fingers into Yorak's hair and yanked, tingles of pain shot through Yorak's scalp and made him grunt. “Every time I attempt to come up with an idea I get laughed at as if I were some servant rather than their prince.” Lotor growled, pressing his cock against Yorak's ass. He lifted Yorak's head up and smashed it back into the hard floor, “Despite my title I get no respect from these buffoons. All they do all day is sit around and drink, as if they know anything about ruling an empire! I was born for this, trained by Dayak. But none of them care.” Lotor bit back a moan as he dry humped Yorak, feeling his body tremble beneath him. Yorak was quiet, pliant in his hands and as always it gave him a rush. He had power here. A power he sorely lacked in the cold meeting rooms. “Lurnek had the audacity to question my ability in front of everyone, oh what I would do to him if given the chance.” Lotor reached down and cupped Yorak through his loose trousers, palming his cock and feeling it stiffen at the attention. Yorak's hips jerked forward, pressing himself against the pressure. “Always so eager for me, aren't you dearest brother? So happy to bend over and take whatever I give you.” Lotor sighed, eyes closing as he pressed his forehead between Yorak's shoulder blades. His white hair fell across his back. “You're the only one here to show me any form of respect.” He whispered, clutching Yorak close. After a moment he pulled back and rolled Yorak onto his back, he looked down into his face and brushed hair out of his eyes. “If only those cowards had the courage to face me in the arena, maybe then I could show them exactly what the son of Lord Zarkon can do.” Lotor growled, face twisting in anger and Yorak could see the moment he no longer saw him. Lotor's eyes clouded as he pushed Yorak's legs apart and pulled down his trousers, he made no comment about his lack of underwear and used his weight to hold him down while he slipped fingers between Yorak's thighs. “I would happily show father just how weak and useless his so-called advisors are. I would prove to him that I am worthy of his respect.” Lotor continued to mutter, opening Yorak up and ignoring his quiet groans of pain. “Their blood would paint the sand and everyone would finally take note.” Lotor groaned, lips parting as he drew in air. Yorak's claws dug into his shoulders, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back and tried to muffle any sounds of pain he may make by biting down on his lip until he could taste blood.

It was rough and dry. Lotor struggled to push his cock inside Yorak's reluctant body. He planted a hand firmly over his mouth to stifle any sounds as he entered him. They were quiet a few moments, nothing but their heavy breathing audible in the room. Then Lotor pulled out, slowly and then thrust back in. He grunted, eyes narrowing as he stared down at his brother, trapped and easily bent to his will. It didn't take long. Lotor was much too wound up to drag it out. Yorak could feel the tension in his body, years of repressed anger and pain all spewing out as he manhandled Yorak into a position that would give him better access. Yorak allowed himself to be bent in half, closing his eyes and letting Lotor take out his frustrations. It was easier than fighting back, he had learnt that long ago. When Lotor came he pressed a long, slow kiss to Yorak's lips and sighed his name against them before pulling out and letting his legs fall back to the floor. 

  
Lotor lay down by his side and ran his fingers through Yorak's hair, untangling the messy braid, “Yorak...I...”  
  
Yorak sighed, “Don't.” He muttered, breath still harsh in his lungs, “You don't really mean it.”  
  
Lotor fell quiet at that, his face twisted in guilt as he finally untangled the braid and combed through the dark strands slowly, “You have your mothers hair.” He said quietly, bringing a handful to his lips and inhaling. “She was an interesting woman.”  
  
“A traitor.” Yorak muttered, his tone biting but Lotor didn't seem to mind as he ran his free hand down Yorak's side. He leaned in and captured Yorak's mouth in a kiss, pressing his tongue inside and ignoring Yorak's muffled growl of protest. Instead he ran calming fingers over his scalp, massaging and petting until Yorak's entire body melted against his.   
  
“I am, you know.” Lotor whispered as he pulled away and ran his thumb slowly over Yorak's bottom lip.  
  
“You are what?”  
  
“Sorry.” Lotor looked away, frowning a little before sighing.  
  
“If you were that sorry you'd stop doing it.” Yorak moved away when Lotor tried to reach for him again, “You'd stop doing this. All of this.” He pulled himself to his feet and grabbed his trousers, wincing as pain shot through his body, “But you won't. You won't because you're not sorry. The least you could do is stop lying to me and yourself.”  
  
Lotor sat up, frowning, his hair a mess around his face, “Yorak, the last thing I wish to do is hurt you. I love you.”  
  
Yorak sighed, shaking his head, “Maybe you do...I...I don't know anymore.”  
  
Lotor rose to his feet, yanking up his trousers as he hurried to catch up to Yorak before he reached the shower room. “Yorak!” He grabbed his arm and gripped it tight enough to make his brother wince, “Do you truly believe that my feelings for you are false?”   
  
“Let me go, Lotor!” Yorak snapped, a low growl rising in his chest as he pulled his arm from Lotor's hand.  
  
Lotor grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him back against the wall, “I thought that you understood! You are the only person in the Empire who understands me. Why would you think I would lie to you?”  
  
Yorak swallowed, fighting the urge to bare his teeth, “Lotor, I want a shower.”  
  
“Answer me and I'll let you go.” Lotor insisted, his face pained, “Yorak, you're the only thing keeping me sane.” He breathed, reaching up and pressing his palm against Yorak's cheek. Yorak felt his heart ache and closed his eyes, unconsciously nuzzling into the warmth of Lotor's palm.  
  
“Ok...ok Lotor.” Yorak sighed, sagging in defeat. “I'm sorry.”  
  
Lotor pressed his forehead against Yorak's and pressed a soft kiss to his temple, “As am I.” He whispered.  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro stared down at the holo-pic in his hands, he stared at his own smile and the way his fingers curled around those of his partners. His chest ached painfully and the joint where his Altean prosthetic met flesh throbbed dully as if he were remembering losing it all over again. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear the agonised scream and feel the crunch as bone shattered. He shivered and closed his eyes against the wave of memory until he could force it back into the dark pit where it belonged. “Adam...” He sighed, rubbing at his chest with his human hand.  
  
A sudden beep made him jump slightly and the holo-pic slipped from his fingers, falling to the floor with a muffled thud. Shiro cursed and picked it up, setting it on his bedside table and snatching up his communicator, “Yes?” He said, a tad more harshly than he'd intended.  
  
“Hello to you too, Captain Grumpy-pants.”  
  
“Lance,” Shiro sighed, “Sorry.”  
  
“It's cool, man. Just wanted to let you know we've reached the Uklai homeworld.”  
  
“Thank you, I'll be on the bridge in a tick.”  
  
“Sure...uh...you ok?”  
  
Shiro smiled, “I'm fine. Well, I will be.”  
  
“That's good. See you soon.”  
  
Uklai was a lush planet full of thick forest and cosy little towns nestled in amongst the rolling hills. The crew landed in a grassy field and were greeted warmly by the planets leaders, Shiro led his men down the platform and onto the surface. He smiled at the leader, a small, rounded creature with thick, lizard-like skin and a wide mouth.   
  
“Welcome, Captain,” The creature said, beaming broadly as he bowed low, “I apologise for the lack of escort but most of our people have been too busy in recovery efforts since the Galra's departure.”  
  
“That's understandable, we don't want to tax your resources. We're just here to conduct a small investigation and we'll be gone within a few movements, hopefully less.”  
  
“Of course, please, come this way and we will show you to your lodgings.”   
  
Shiro followed the creature down the low grassy hill towards a small village, as they walked they gathered stares and a few hissing whispers. The people, however, seemed happy to have them and they were greeted by bows and smiles wherever they went. A few younger creatures stared at them curiously as they passed, their wide, frog-like eyes following them in awe. Finally they came to a large building made of some sort of clay, it was thatched with dried grass and inside was warm and friendly.   
  
“This is where you will be staying, we will give you access to all the information we were able to gather but I fear that it will not be much.”  
  
“Anything you can give us will be really helpful,” Shiro assured him, “Just have someone deliver it here and our tech expert can look at the files.”  
  
The leader bowed once again before leaving them to settle in.  
  
Pidge was quick to set up her equipment and when the Uklai returned to hand her the data she set to work immediately. Lance and Hunk decided to offer their services to help the Uklai in their efforts to restore their planet, Shiro took the next hour or so to relax.   
  
Finally Pidge turned to him where he was starting to doze on the small couch-like structure in the middle of the room, “Hey, Shiro,”  
  
Shiro sat up, rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn as he rose and moved over to where she was perched on a low seated stool in front of a large wooden desk. “What have you found?”  
  
“Take a look,” Pidge played a recording from a camera that had been set up in the main square, Shiro watched as a group of Galra stood huddled around a fountain with stacks of boxes at their feet. They seemed to be in deep discussion until finally the group parted to reveal a small, slender frame. Shiro sucked in a breath as he recognised the pouty scowl.  
  
“Yorak?” He watched as a few sentries ushered a group of scared villagers into the square, Yorak watched them as they all lined up before him. Something inside Shiro squirmed as he watched Yorak straighten his shoulders and set his face into a firm expression. There was no sound but his lips started moving, whatever he was saying had the villagers share confused glances among themselves. Yorak turned slightly and gestured to the boxes while one of his guards, a large, terrifying looking female, yanked off the lid of one in a vicious display of strength. Shiro almost winced, expecting some sort of weapon or...something. Instead what she withdrew was a pack of rations. “Food. He's...handing out supplies.” Shiro whispered in awe as the villagers slowly gathered closer, it was obvious how hungry they were just by the desire in their eyes and the rags on their bodies. Yorak handed out a package to an old Uklai and offered her a small, soft little smile.   
  
Pidge looked at Shiro out the corner of her eye, “You realise he's probably only doing this because he gets something out of it?” She said warily, seeing the wide eyed expression on Shiro's face and the small tint of pink on his cheeks.  
  
Shiro blinked as the video came to an end, he turned to her and cleared his throat, “We don't know that.”  
  
Pidge rolled her eyes, “Except he's Galra.”  
  
“So are the Blades of Marmora but they're on our side.” Shiro reminded her gently.  
  
“Ok, he's not just any Galra he's Zarkon's _son_. Shiro, you can't just go forgetting that.”  
  
Shiro sighed, “Yeah I know. But...this...what does he gain from it? There's no record of any extra supplies being given out in any of our records. He was doing this behind his father's back.”  
  
“Maybe not but we can't just go randomly trusting people, we're still at war.”  
  
Shiro smiled, “I know, I'll keep that in mind Pidge.”  
  
Pidge nodded her head and returned to her work.

 

XXX  
  
 _“Father!” The grass hissed around his knees as he ran towards the shadowy figure on the cliff edge, his smile only half formed as he reached it. His father turned slowly, glowing eyes fixed on him and freezing him in place. Blood dripped from his claws as he lifted a hand and cupped the side of Yorak's face, the gesture almost tender. The fingers left lines of blood matted in the light fur covering Yorak's cheek as his father released him and walked away, cloak billowing behind him. Yorak turned to the cliff edge and started towards it, he reached the edge and looked down...  
  
_ “Yorak!”  
  
Yorak gasped, jerking upright and struggling against the strong hands that held him. Lost in a memory he would rather have forgotten.   
  
“Yorak, it's me.”  
  
Yorak blinked, the voice stirring more memories within him as he turned his head to see the vague outline of his brother's face. “L-Lotor?” He whispered, feeling fingers stroke his cheek.  
  
“Yes. You were having a nightmare.”  
  
Yorak nodded jerkily and leaned into Lotor's caress, he closed his eyes and let his brother's arms surround him. Lotor's fingers slowly threaded through his hair, untangling the knots and kneading his scalp, Yorak relaxed helplessly against him with his head pressed against his chest. They didn't speak for a long time until finally Yorak pulled away, blinking sleepily. “I need to wash.” He mumbled, extracting himself from Lotor's embrace reluctantly. Lotor watched him stand and stretch before moving towards the bathing rooms.  
  
Alone again Yorak divested himself of the short shirt he slept in and tossed it to the floor, then he moved to the shower block and stepped in. The sandstone tiles were cool on his bare feet and his toes curled as he shivered and turned the water onto it's hottest setting. He tipped his head back and sighed, letting the water wash over skin and hair. He knew that the longer he stayed on Diabazaal the more reluctant he would be to leave. Lotor had a piece of his heart, no matter how much he hated that fact. But if he stayed he knew that it would only grow worse with time. Lotor would ruin them both and Yorak couldn't have that. He wouldn't allow his brother, the one person he loved, to descend into the same madness that had claimed their father. He picked up a bottle of oil and poured some into his hands, a strong, woody scent filled the steamy room as Yorak ran it through his hair and fur and frowned at the tiles as water sluiced down the drain. He would need a distraction, some way to get Sendak off of his back and keep Lotor away from him. He couldn't wait any longer or his father would return and put an end to any of his plans. He considered his limited options and realised, sadly, that only a few people would be in a position to help him escape. He sighed and pressed his forehead against the wall, cursing under his breath.  
  
XXX  
  
Ezor sat in Zethrid's lap, a tray of dainty pastries balanced precariously on her knee while her girlfriend polished an impressive battle axe. Axca hovered near the window of their rooms, arms behind her back as she stared at the red tinted desert. Ezor turned and put a pastry between Zethrid's lips, bringing her fingers to her own to lick off the sticky residue while she contemplated Axca's anxious stance. “Come sit down, you're making me uncomfortable,” Zethrid grunted irritably, turning her weapon back and forth to admire it's shine.  
  
Axca sighed, her shoulders sagging but she turned back to her friends and sat down on a comfy chair. “Sorry, I'm just worried.”  
  
“About what?” Ezor asked, cocking her head to one side as she took a bite of another pastry.  
  
“Yorak. What else is she gonna be worrying about, Ezor?” Zethrid shook her head, “He's gonna get us all into shit if he doesn't quit his messing around.”  
  
“He's trying to get away for a reason,” Acxa reminded them, her hands pressed between her knees.  
  
Zethrid grabbed Ezor by her hips and lifted her bodily into the air, causing her to cry out in surprise as she was dumped on the seat beside them. “Yeah but why? He never talks to us.” Ezor reminded them after her giggles died down.  
  
“There's a reason for that, whatever he's trying to run away from is serious enough for him to keep it quiet.” Axca shook her head, “I'm worried. Now he's stuck here and under constant guard. Have you seen him lately?”  
  
Zethrid grunted, setting aside her axe and shrugging, “Looks like shit.” She said, “I get there's stuff going on we're not going to be let in on but Axca we're just his honour guard. What can we do about it?”  
  
“I don't know but maybe...” Axca cut herself off when their door beeped to alert them to someone awaiting entrance, “Enter.” She said and the door slid open to reveal Yorak looking awkward as he was flanked by two of Sendak's own men.   
  
“Wait out here.” Yorak ordered, arms folded firmly across his chest and eyes narrowing as he shot a glare at his guards. He stepped into the room and the door shut behind him, his shoulders relaxed a little as he took in the friendly faces.  
  
“Yorak! You haven't come to see us in pheobs!” Ezor leapt to her feet excitedly and grabbed Yorak's hand, pulling him gently towards the large, curved sofa and sitting him down. “Would you like a kefta cake?” She offered him the tray with a broad smile, Yorak blinked down at the tray a moment before taking one.  
  
“Thanks.” He said, looking down at the pastry, “These are my favourite.” he added.  
  
“We know.” Ezor sang, moving to sit herself back down on her girlfriends knee. She leaned back against her chest and Zethrid wrapped a strong arm around her to keep her from wiggling too much.  
  
“Why are you here, sir?” Axca asked finally, her eyes narrowed suspiciously as Yorak finished off the pastry with a thoughtful frown on his face. The red light from outside cast deep shadows across his face, highlighting the red markings in the fur of his cheeks.   
  
“I...I dunno where to start.” He began hesitantly, staring down at his claws as they curled into the fabric of his pants. The girls waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts and he finally took a deep breath, “I need your help to get me out of here.” He said firmly, lifting his eyes and meeting his friends.   
  
Even Ezor had fallen quiet at that as they all shared long, meaningful glances. It was Axca who spoke, her voice steady but Yorak could see her wariness. “You're under careful watch, sir. We can't just spirit you away like we used to anymore. Your father-”  
  
“Please, Axca!” Yorak leaned forward, his eyes wide and desperate, “I can't explain why. I can't put that on you but if I don't leave something really bad'll happen. I'm begging you, help me. You don't have to come with me, in fact it'd probably be easier if you don't.”  
  
“But who's gonna watch your skinny ass?” Zethrid asked, looking hurt and angry at the very prospect of her charge being out in the universe all alone.  
  
Yorak smiled, “I can look after my own skinny ass.”  
  
Axca pursed her lips, distaste obvious in the twitch of her eye, “And then where will you go? The entire empire will be hunting you down. You really think Sendak's going to care who your father is if he finds you? He'll drag you back in chains.”  
  
Yorak nodded, “I know that's why I can't stay in the Empire. If I wanna be safe I have no choice but to hand myself over to the Alliance.” Silence. Yorak almost winced at the dead expressions his friends were giving him, he slumped guiltily but didn't back track.   
  
“And I thought I was stupid!” Ezor exclaimed, her eyes wide as she leaned towards him and wobbled precariously on her delicate perch. She put her hands on her hips while Zethrid held her in place and fixed Yoak with a glare, “Has the witch had you in her labs recently, Yorak? That's got to be _the_ dumbest idea I've ever heard from you. The Alliance will arrest you, you're _Zarkon's son_!”  
  
Yorak bared his teeth, his ears twitching, “I know who I am,” He growled, causing Ezor to flinch back a little, “I know what'll happen but I've got information the Alliance will need. They won't kill me and I'll be safer with them than I am here. You don't understand...none of you can. This isn't just some random decision, it's something that I have to do.”  
  
Axca met his gaze for a moment before she sighed, “Fine. We'll help you.”  
  
Zethrid and Ezor both started to protest but Axca shook her head, cutting them off. Yorak looked at each of them with relief in his face, “Thanks. I mean it.”

  
Together they finally devised a plan. That night Yorak returned to the royal quarters in a much better mindset, he slipped into his room to find Lotor laying in his bed, fast asleep. Yorak leaned against the door a moment and watched him sleep, his heart ached as he moved forward and shed his clothes. Carefully he pulled back the thin covers of the bed and slid in beside his brother. He curled his arms around Lotor's waist and pressed his forehead between his shoulders. Yorak let out a slow breath and closed his eyes, “I'm sorry,” He whispered into Lotor's skin. “I'm so sorry.”  
  
XXX  
  
 _“Takashi! Takashi, come in! We're overrun, we need back up!”  
  
“Adam, I'm on my way! Just hold out until I get there.”  
  
Shiro ran. His legs moving but he didn't seem to be going anywhere. He saw the remnants of the village before him, smoke curling up into the violet sky and flames devouring buildings. An explosion rocked the ground but no matter what Shiro just couldn't make himself move any faster. Desperation filled his soul, he screamed, clawing at the air that felt much too thick and heavy. He coughed and tasted blood and smoke. “Adam!” He screamed, seeing a figure standing beside a tall building and surrounded by hulking Galra soldiers. “ADAM!” The figure turned, glasses flashing just as the building beside him collapsed. Shiro felt agony tear at his shoulder, sound ripped from his lips as the breath left his lungs. He fell to his knees as rubble fell all around them. He tried to reach out but his arm wouldn't move. His body hurt. He could taste blood. He fell forward and coughed. A spatter of crimson hit the ground and steamed. Darkness encroached on his vision and he fell and fell and fell...  
  
_Shiro felt weightless for a second before the floor rose to meet him with a brutal crash. His head smacked against the floor and made it spin. He cried out, Adam's name leaving his lips and ringing in his ears. He could still taste blood in the back of his throat as he clutched at his chest and curled up on his side. He drew his knees to his chest and pressed his forehead against the cool floor. He shook violently, ignoring the concerned calls from the hallway. Inside his head he could see flames, he could smell burning flesh. He could see Adam turning to look at him. He could see his body fall like a marionette with it's strings cut. He watched it over and over again. He clutched at his head, teeth gritted and didn't feel the heat of tears sliding down his cheeks. He didn't hear someone call his name or feel familiar hands on his shoulders. He lashed out, smacking at the grabbing fingers. A wretched sob forced its way out of his lips, a cry like a dying animal catching in his throat as he shuddered and tried to fight off the Galra trying to haul him to his feet. He kicked out, screaming, tears running down his face. Someone grabbed his arm. But his arm wasn't there. It'd been destroyed in the attack. Shiro's breath hitched, eyes flying open to reveal a brightly lit room with pristine white walls and orange accents. He sucked in a breath, reality crashing in around him.  
  
“Shiro?”  
  
Shiro gasped, blinking sweat from his eyes as he watched Lance's face wobble before him. “Shiro, man, you scared the shit out of us.” He muttered shakily.  
  
Shiro choked on another sob, a mixture of relief and pain as he covered his face with his hands. “S-Sorry...” he mumbled after a few moments, he felt Lance back away as he struggled to sit up. He felt exhausted, drained of energy in a way few things left him.  
  
“Hey we get it.” Lance assured him, his smile a little wonky, “We all get nightmares. Even Hunk, even though he doesn't talk about it.”  
  
Shiro shivered and watched as Lance grabbed the blanket from his bed, he wrapped it around his shoulders and together they leaned against the wall and caught their breath. He gripped the blanket and hid his face behind the fall of his fringe, he breathed unsteadily into the silence while Lance seemed to be sending some messages from his comms device. The familiar beeping and the comforting presence at his side finally helped his shoulders relax. He flexed the fingers of his Altean prosthetic and stared at the lights as they reflected off of the white metal. He had to admit it looked a lot better than what he'd been given under the Galra's imprisonment. That one had carried too many memories, memories of blood and unwanted violence. He pushed back those memories and focussed on the clean feeling of Altean magic humming through his veins.   
  
_“Hey, Shiro? Sorry to disturb you but-uh...we've got an incoming message you might wanna hear.”_  
  
Shiro looked up at Lance who arched an eyebrow at him, “You ready?”  
  
“Yeah. Just let me get dressed.” Shiro rose to his feet, feeling a little unsteady but strong enough to stand without help. Lance stepped away and left the room so he could dress. When he was done he left his rooms and made his way to the bridge, when he got there he saw a familiar face staring back at him from the view screen. His jaw dropped, “Y-Yorak!” He exclaimed.

 

Yorak offered him a small, devious little smirk, “I heard you were searching for Galra prisoners? Well, I'm here to offer my services.”  
  
Shiro's face warmed under those intense, purple eyes and he found himself gaping unprofessionally until Pidge cleared her throat. “Oh...oh uh yeah.” Shiro swallowed, mouth dry as his eyes dragged down Yorak's chest, admiring the way his Galra armour clung to every curve of his body.   
  
“Shiro!” Lance hissed, elbowing him in the side.  
  
Shiro grunted and blinked himself out of his stupor, “You're in Allied space despite our warnings,”  
  
“I know. Come and arrest me, Captain Shirogane, sir.” Yorak grinned and turned off his screen.  
  
The silence that descended upon the crew of the IGF Atlas made more heat coalesce in Shiro's face. He was now certain he resembled a strawberry. Lance was eyeing him as if he was going to combust and Pidge was giving him one of her patented disgusted looks over the top of her glasses. Finally Lance broke the quiet, “So...uh...that was kinda weird.” He said slowly.  
  
“Weird doesn't even begin to cover whatever the hell that was, Lance.” Pidge mumbled, glaring at Shiro like he was somehow responsible for this. “What's the plan, captain?”  
  
Shiro cleared his throat, straightening his posture and trying to fix a professional look on his face, “Well, we don't have much of a choice do we? He's Galra invading Allied space.”  
  
“Uh-huh.” Pidge eyed him sceptically, “And then what? We throw him in the brig?”  
  
“I guess so.”  
  
“And we wait for the inevitable backlash where his enraged father comes and takes all of our heads to mount on his wall?”  
  
Shiro sighed, “Come on Pidge, we need to find out what he wants. He must be coming to us for a reason.”  
  
“Yeah to destroy us all.” Lance agreed, crossing his arms over his chest and fixing Shiro with a look, “I know you've got the hots for this guy-”  
  
“I do _not_ -”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, sure Shiro. Anyway, he may have been giving out charity back on Ulkai but c'mon, he's still Zarkon's son and he's still Galra. He could just be trying to work his way onto our ship and then hand us over to his daddy. We can't trust him.”  
  
“Look, I understand how you feel and I'm not saying we should give him total freedom or anything but...let's just hear him out ok? I dunno, I just...I have a feeling about him. I know you can't trust him but can you at least trust me?” Shiro eyed his crew who all shared concerned glances before Lance sighed.  
  
“Fine, fine but if we're ambushed by the Empire my last words are gonna be 'told ya so'.”  
  
Shiro smiled at him, “I'll keep that in mind.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Yorak let the Atlas drag his own ship closer with their tractor beam, he sat back in his seat and closed his eyes as he tried to push down the tight knot of anxiety that had been sitting in his gut since he'd fled Diabazaal. Now was not the time to give away any weaknesses. He wasn't sure he could entirely trust Captain Shirogane and he knew most of his crew hated him. Letting his guard down would mean death. He took a deep breath when he felt his ship shudder and a loud, echoing bang travel through his tiny cabin. He waited a second before rising and opening the door. The landing platform came down with a loud clunk and Yorak found himself greeted by Shirogane stood before a small group of heavily armed men. He sauntered down the platform, eyes fixed on the captain, a small smirk lifting the corners of his mouth. He had to act cool here, like he knew what he was doing despite the terror twisting him up inside. He came to a stop feet from the broad shouldered captain and found himself licking his lips as his eyes swept him from head to foot, it wasn't an act; Shirogane made heat coil tight in his belly. Slowly he lifted his hands and held out his wrists, eyes wide as he fixed Shiro with a cat-like stare. Shiro moved towards him, holding out a pair of magnetic cuffs, “Can't be too careful.” He said with a small smile as he snapped them closed. Then he reached behind Yorak, tugging at his belt and withdrew his blade, “I think we'll be keeping this too,” He said and stepped back, leaving Yorak feeling dizzy like he'd been holding his breath. Then he was taken out of the hangar and towards the holding cells.  
  
Shiro watched Yorak stand against the wall, hands cuffed tightly together. He was dressed in typical Galran armour except that it bore the symbol for the royal family on it's chest, it was the colour of blood. A deep, dark red that Shiro had seen spattered across many a planets surface. He licked his lips, eyes sliding down Yorak's lithe body, his skinny little waist that looked as if Shiro could fit his hands around; it had been way too long since the last time Shiro had gotten laid. He tore his gaze away when Yorak's eyes flicked up towards the camera as if he could feel Shiro watching. He felt his cheeks turn pink and he tried to make the blush go away before Pidge spotted it.  
  
“Are you going to interrogate him, sir?” Pidge asked, her tone was neutral but her eyes were narrowed with warning, behind her Lance snorted into his hand.  
  
“Yes. We need to know why he's here.”  
  
“Just try not to get too carried away, we're gonna be watching.” Lance winked salaciously at Shiro who frowned at him.

 

“Shut up,” Shiro snapped, moving to the doors and leaving the tiny room. He walked down the corridor and stood outside the door to the interrogation rooms. He took a deep breath and steeled himself as he put his palm against the reader and the door hissed open. When he entered Yorak met his gaze with his head held high, pride written in his stance. Shiro offered him a smile and indicated the seats and table, “Take a seat,” He offered and sat down himself. Yorak looked at the seats and back to Shiro before licking his lips and straightening up, he slunk over to the chair and lowered himself into it. “So, it's not every day a Galran Prince hands himself over to us.”  
  
Yorak tilted his head slightly, “I'm not a prince.”  
  
“You're the son of Zarkon, to us that makes you a prince.”  
  
Yorak hummed, ears twitching a little before he leaned over the table, “I'll be straight with you, Captain, I'm here to give you whatever information I can on the Galra.”  
  
“You're gonna betray your own people?” Shiro looked at him doubtfully, “How can we trust that?”  
  
Yorak shrugged, “You can't. I don't have anything to assure you I'm telling the truth, only information. If you want it I can give it to you and you can check it out to see if I'm being truthful. After that, we can talk some more.”  
  
Shiro's eyes narrowed at him, “And what do you gain from this?”  
  
Yorak looked away finally, the tips of his pointed ears drooping a little, “Safety.” He whispered, finally looking up and revealing an earnestness Shiro had never seen on a Galra before. “I don't care if you have to lock me up but I can't go home. If I do he'll kill me.”  
  
“Your father?” Shiro's eyes widened, “But he's your father...why would he-”  
  
Yorak shook his head slowly, “Not my father, although I wouldn't put it past him, no. There's...someone else who'll want me dead and I can't let them do it.”  
  
“Ok.” Shiro took a breath, “Give me what information you can and I'll-”  
  
Yorak shook his head slowly, “I want to speak directly to Princess Allura.”  
  
Shiro blanched, “You can't-”  
  
“Oh? Then you really don't want what I have to offer.” Yorak shrugged and settled back in his seat.  
  
Shiro sighed and activated his communicator, “Pidge?”  
  
“Yes captain?”  
  
“Alert Allura that we're holding a prisoner and he wants to speak with her asap.”  
  
Pidge was silent for a moment before she drew in a breath, “Shiro-”  
  
“Pidge, _now_.”  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
Shiro set the communicator down and stared at Yorak, “What now?” He asked.  
  
Yorak shrugged, holding out his bound hands, “What was it they always said in those ancient Terran films? Ah, yeah; take me to your leader.”  
  
XXX  
  
Allura looked perturbed on the holoscreen as she eyed Shiro warily, “What do you mean he's asking to see me in person?”  
  
Shiro shrugged, “Exactly what he said. He's got information on the Empire, Allura, I think we should hear him out.”  
  
She tucked some stray strands of white hair behind her ear with a small frown, “He's Galra, Shiro, how do we know we can trust him?”  
  
“We won't know for certain until his info checks out...but...Allura, it's Yorak.”  
  
“Yorak?” Allura's eyes widened, “Zarkon's son?!”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Quiznak.” Allura cursed, “We cannot allow him near HQ, you must understand-”  
  
“He won't tell me anything, Allura. I seriously doubt he's going to be able to defeat us, we outnumber him and he's going to be surrounded by Allied forces.”  
  
“Shiro, you know I truly love your trusting nature but he's Zarkon's son. I've heard...stories. Terrible stories of what he's done under Zarkon's banner and at Lotor's side. We cannot trust him.”  
  
“Then...what do we do with him? Just send him back to the Empire? He says they'll kill him.”  
  
Allura sighed heavily, “Fine. I will increase security while he's here.”  
  
“Thanks, Allura.”  
  
“Do not be so quick to thank me, Shiro.” Allura replied with a worried twist of her lips before she signed off.  
Yorak curled up in one corner of his cell, bound hands wrapped around his knees as he rested his chin on them. Hair fell across his eyes and he sighed long and heavy. He was safe for now, deep in Allied space but he wasn't sure he would stay that way. Soon Lotor would come for him and this time he would be angrier than ever. If he managed to get Yorak alone he would make him pay. Yorak shivered, curling up tighter and closing his eyes. The last memory he had of Lotor before he left had been of feeling Lotor's claws scrape against his scalp, fingers deftly braiding his hair as he sat against his chest and dozed. Their grooming rituals ensured that their bonds remained close, the Galra were very family orientated and would spend hours grooming and snuggled with each other if given the chance. Only Zarkon and the Witch Haggar defied that tradition although no one commented on it for fear of exile, or worse.   
  
Yorak curled his hands into fists, allowing the pain from his claws digging into his skin to focus his mind. He couldn't dwell on Lotor. He couldn't afford to let the guilt overcome him or he would go running back into his arms with his tail between his legs. Lotor would punish him but would ultimately take him back. They would go back to fucking, he would go back to allowing his own brother to pin him to the bed and kiss him, tell him how much he loved him. Yorak shook his head, he wouldn't go back. Never again. One day, maybe Lotor would understand.  
  
Someone entered the cell block and Yorak straightened his posture, he waited, listening to heavy boots against pristine white metal. They approached his cell and when they came into view he relaxed a little when he recognised the captain. “What did your princess say?” Yorak asked, rising to his feet and moving to the barrier between them.  
  
“She agreed to see you.” Shiro said, “However, you will go in unarmed and in handcuffs.”  
  
“Understandable.” Yorak agreed, eyes falling to the floor, “Thank you.” He breathed.  
  
Shiro blinked in surprise, seeing the hunch to Yorak's thin shoulders and his uncertainty, if it was an act he was good. “It's fine. Maybe your information could help us end this stupid war.”  
  
Yorak looked at him, “I hope so.” He said honestly, “I really hope so.”  
  
“Is there...anything I can get you?” Shiro asked.  
  
Yorak shrugged, “I'm ok.” He hesitated though, his eyes drifting down to his Altean arm, “I...think I know who you are.” He whispered, uncertainty lacing his voice.  
  
Shiro reached out and grabbed at his prosthetic unconsciously, “Yeah, I doubt there's many of you who wouldn't have heard of me.”  
  
Yorak's eyes flicked back up to Shiro's, their golden glow intensifying, “Champion.” He whispered, “I saw you fight.”  
  
Shiro almost flinched, he could feel the awe in Yorak's words and it disgusted him, “If there's nothing else then I'll be-”  
  
“You were the best. No one could beat you,”  
  
“Your highness-”  
  
“Yorak. I'm not technically royalty.” Yorak replied, “You don't like talking about it, do you?”

  
“I was a prisoner of war,” Shiro replied bitterly, “There was nothing heroic about what I did in that Arena.”  
  
“But you escaped. You got out.”  
  
“Yeah.” Shiro met Yorak's gaze and he frowned, “I _do_ recognise you,” He said with slow dawning realisation, “You...your face was covered but I...I remember your eyes...” Shiro took in a sharp breath, “You were the one who-”  
  
“Captain, we're entering Altea's system now,”  
  
Pidge's voice snapped them both out of their reveries and Shiro blinked, “Thanks Pidge,” He turned back to Yorak but the moment had gone. “I have to uh-”  
  
Yorak nodded and retreated back from the barrier, he watched as Shiro walked away.  
  
XXX  
  
Lotor knelt before his father's throne, the huge, spiky back rest glinting purple in the light surrounding the throne room. “Father, I lost him at the border.” He swallowed, lips drawing back to reveal his fangs as anger and hurt ached through his chest.   
  
Zarkon looked down at his eldest son's bowed head, “It matters not.” He said slowly, tapping his claws against the arm rest of his seat, “Let him go.”  
  
Lotor's head lifted at that, confusion expressed openly on his face, “Father-”  
  
“Do as I command, Lotor. Leave him to the alliance, you have work to do.”  
  
Lotor's mouth snapped shut on a growl that threatened to escape. He lowered his head once more before rising, “As you wish, father.”   
  
Zarkon watched Lotor leave with an expressionless face. “Are you certain that this is a wise course of action, my lord?” He tilted his head as Haggar stepped out of the shadows beside his throne.  
  
“Is the weapon ready?”  
  
“The tests showed that it is still highly unstable, to use it now would be-”  
  
“We will wait. It must be activated when it would be most deadly.”  
  
Haggar said nothing of her doubts, instead she bowed low, “As you wish, Sire.”  
  
XXX  
  
Yorak stepped off of the small ship they had used to ferry them from the Atlas to Altean soil. He took a deep breath of air not tainted by the taste of red sand, the sky above them was blue and filled with the sounds of the bustling city far below the castle. Everything was white, clean and fresh. The air scented by flowers and filled with the laughter of some nearby Altean children. His guard, the one called Lance, grabbed him by the upper arm and steered him down the landing platform to where a small group awaited them. Shiro led them towards the Alteans with light steps, he seemed pleased to be on Altea. Yorak was filled with uncertainty as they finally reached the delegation and came to a halt.   
  
“Shiro,” The voice was one Yorak vaguely recognised from recordings and Altean propaganda he'd seen. It belonged to a beautiful female, her skin shining under the twin suns as she stepped forward and clasped Shiro's hands in her own. “I'm glad to see you in person after so long.”  
  
“You look good, Princess,”  
  
She laughed softly, her eyes sparkling before she moved on to greet the rest of Shiro's crew. Giving the youngest female a tight hug. Finally she reached Yorak but ignored him in favour of offering his escort a small, private smile, “We will speak later,” She muttered, pressing a hand to Lance's chest and making his smile widen. When she finally turned her attention to Yorak he fell to one knee and bowed his head, “Prince Yorak,” Allura said, all her smiles gone and a hard, cold look firming the line of her lips.  
  
“Princess Allura,” Yorak replied, “It's an honour,”  
  
“I'm sure,” Allura replied tightly, “We will talk when you've settled into your new...quarters.” She said carefully and turned her back, her floor-length gown dragging behind her.  
  
Lance dragged Yorak to his feet and pushed him roughly forward, he stumbled but Shiro caught him under his arm, “Lance, treat him with some respect.” Shiro warned before turning to Yorak, “You ok?”  
  
“Fine.” Yorak extracted himself awkwardly and looked away.  
  
XXX  
  
Allura sighed as she watched the monitor that showed Yorak's cell, she watched him sit in a corner with his forehead on his knees and long arms wrapped around them, “He's so young,” She muttered, glancing over at Shiro. “For races as long lived as ours he is little more than a child.”  
  
“But he's still got a good twenty years on me.” Shiro reminded her, “He's still a fully trained soldier.”  
  
“Yes.” Allura straightened herself and took a deep breath, “Let us confront our guest, then?”  
  
“After you, princess,” Shiro waved a hand at the door and Allura stepped through into a long corridor decked in white, gleaming walls and large pale blue banners. They walked down the short hall to the cell block, it was mostly empty except for Yorak. He had been provided with all that he would need, food, shower, water and a bed. He was, after all, the son of an emperor.   
  
Yorak heard them and rose to his feet when they came to a halt outside his cell, he moved towards the barrier keeping him contained and bowed low to Allura, “Princess,” He muttered.  
  
“Yorak,” Allura nodded her head, “Have you got everything you need?”  
  
“Yes. It's more than I was expecting, honestly.”  
  
“Good.” She cleared her throat awkwardly before continuing, “Captain Shirogane told me you had some important information.”  
  
Yorak nodded, “I want some promises first,”  
  
Allura frowned but gave no other indication of her irritation, “Go on,”  
  
“If I give you Empire secrets then in exchange I want to stay here.” He said, “If I go back they'll kill me.”  
  
“Is...is that all?” Allura's eyebrows rose in surprise.  
  
“I don't care if you keep me locked up. I just...I have to stay away from the Empire.”  
  
“Very well then. You may stay if you can give us as much information as you can, however, until you have proved your trustworthiness you must remain here.”  
  
“Yeah, I understand. Thank you.” Yorak glanced at Shiro, a small smile curling his lips before he looked away again. Shiro felt his cheeks heat and he cleared his throat awkwardly.  
  
Keith gave them the information he had promised. He told them where to find Zarkon's fleets, the codes to get into their private comms systems, he gave them everything. When he was done Allura left to confirm it all, Shiro lingered behind.  
  
“I...” Shiro hesitated, “I wanted to thank you,” He said finally, fingers curling into loose fists, “You saved me,”  
  
Yorak shrugged, “I was lucky no one found out who had done it. If I had, I would be in the same arena you were.”  
  
“Still, you risked a great deal just to save one measly human prisoner.” Shiro smiled, “I owe you my life.”  
  
“I didn't exactly do it for you,” Yorak shifted guiltily, shoulders hunching inward, “I did it to get at my father. Revenge of a kind. You were his favourite champion,”  
  
“Oh.” Shiro blinked before laughing, “Well, I still owe you my thanks. If it weren't for you I'd still be fighting. So, thanks.”  
  
“So, captain,” Yorak leaned back against the wall and folded his arms across his chest as he watched Shiro through his fringe, “Can you tell me something?”  
  
“Hm, depends. What do you wanna know?”  
  
“About...you. You and Earth. What was your childhood like? Your parents? What was it like to grow up on such a blue planet? What are the deserts like?” Keith's eyes grew larger as he asked his questions, eagerness dripping from his body as he leaned forward as if afraid to miss anything Shiro may say.  
  
“Well, I guess my childhood is a safe enough topic.” Shiro sat down and Yorak sat opposite him behind the barrier. “I grew up in a country called America but my family are from a place called Japan.”  
  
Yorak tilted his head and listened as Shiro told him about the house he'd grown up in, explained schools and described some of his favourite food. As he spoke he had a fond smile on his face, eyes misted in recollection. He told Yorak of his mother and the lessons she had taught him, he told Yorak about his love of space and exploration. He told him about applying to the Galaxy Garrison and being trained there, of the friends he made and how he came to be the first human to captain an alien ship. He didn't go into detail about restricted topics and Yorak didn't seem to mind. “And the Garrison is somewhere in the desert, can't tell you where but I spent a lot of time taking a hoverbike out and riding around. It's probably not that different to Daibazaal, hot, sandy and freezing cold at night.” Shiro finished with a soft smile, “What about you?” He asked.  
  
Yorak startled at that, eyes widening a little as he curled up in on himself. “My mother was a member of a prominent clan among our people. She was a strong warrior but also kind. She...died when I was small.”  
  
“I'm sorry,” Shiro said with genuine regret.  
  
“It was a long time ago.” Yorak replied, “She told me stories...one of them was about a man she had met and fallen in love with before having me. She said he was a human.” Yorak saw Shiro's eyes widen in surprise, “Yeah, it's unusual for the Galra to find mates outside of our own race but my mother was...different. She didn't care. She loved this human man with her whole heart but sadly she had to leave him. They were together for several years and even talked about having children, she said that the man wanted to name one of them...Keith.” Yorak's tongue slipped out to dampen his lower lip, Shiro watched it. “She would have named me Keith in his honour but father being father wouldn't have liked that so she named me Yorak.”  
  
“Keith...it suits you.”  
  
Yorak laughed, it was a soft, surprisingly warm sound as his shoulders relaxed. “It became a kind of pet name, when we were alone she would call me that.”   
  
“What about your bother?” Shiro asked and watched as Yorak tensed up, walls snapping into place smoothly.  
  
“What about you? Do you have siblings?” Yorak asked, avoiding the uncomfortable subject.  
  
“No. I'm an only child.”  
  
“Hm.” Yorak shifted, pushing his braid back over one shoulder, “Lotor was kind.” He whispered, “We are...were...very close.”   
  
Shiro looked surprised, he remembered seeing how Yorak flinched from Lotor's touch like he was burned. “That's...good then.”  
  
“I guess.”  
  
Shiro's communicator made a soft chiming sound, he shifted and dug it out of his pocket and answered the call. “Hello?” Yorak couldn't hear what was said on the other side but he could see Shiro's face twitch. “Ok, I'll be there as soon as possible.” He hung up and looked to Yorak, “I have to go.”  
  
“It's ok.” Yorak assured him, “I'll be here when you get back.” He watched Shiro stand, cheeks flushed in a way that made Yorak's heart beat skip. When Shiro turned away and left, he watched him for as long as he could before he left through the doors at the other end of the corridor.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Another chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one, it was a lot of fun. Poor Yorak though and poor Shiro, I think at the rate this is going his face will turn permanently red! 
> 
> Enjoy my friends and as always thank you all so much for the kudos and comments, I read all of them.

Yorak stood beneath a tree, branches heavy with fat purple blossom. He reached up and plucked one from the branch. The castle gardens were beautiful, the sun was setting beyond the wall and casting everything in an eerie purple light. Keith spun the flower between his fingers, his ears twitched as he heard steady foot falls across the grass behind him.  
  
“Enjoying your new found freedom?” Shiro asked as he came up behind Yorak.  
  
Yorak smiled, “I wouldn't call it freedom exactly,” He glanced over his shoulder where two heavily armed guards watched him.  
  
“Yeah sorry about that but Allura's a good person, just give her a chance.”  
  
“I don't blame her. I'm Zarkon's son, she's right to be concerned.” Yorak finally turned to look up at Shiro who looked even more handsome in the dying light.  
  
“Did you want to...maybe...go for a walk? The guards won't follow you if I'm with you.”  
  
Yorak cocked his head to the side and smiled, “After you then captain,”  
  
Shiro held out his arm and Yorak took it. Together they went for a slow walk around the large the garden. Night time birds began to sing, strange melodies that Yorak had never heard before. The air smelt of flowers and crushed grass and Shiro's cologne.   
  
“So, what's it like on Daibazaal?”  
  
“Well...most of it's made up of a desert. Red sands as far as the eye can see. It's hot so during the day we stay indoors and nap or something. Most of our homes are built into stone cliffs, except my father's castle which is half in a cliff and the rest is made from metal. We have a few cities but nothing like the ones on other planets. Around the fringe of our planet are swamp lands and heavily forested areas. It used to all be like that but our planet is dying. We've used too much quintessence, it won't hold up for much longer.”  
  
“I'm sorry to hear that,”  
  
Yorak shrugged, “Sometimes I wonder if it's for the best.”  
  


They walked a little further in companionable silence until Yorak heard the sound of soft feet on undergrowth. He tensed at Shiro's side, coming to an abrupt halt and turning his head towards a set of low shrubberies. They rustled before parting to reveal a set of glowing yellow eyes. Yorak gasped and jerked back as a large, black shape ambled towards them. “What is that?!” Yorak yelled, taking a few more steps back and using Shiro as a shield.   
  
Shiro laughed, the sound light and airy in the garden. He bent and lifted the massive furry creature into the air. “This is my cat.” He declared, turning to Yorak with a wide smile and gleaming eyes. “His name's Black.” He picked up the cats paw and made it wave.  
  
“That looks nothing like the cats I've seen from earth.” Yorak said warily, moving out of the things line of sight as it fixed him with it's creepy eyes. “They were much cuter and...smaller.”  
  
“Burrp?” The cat said.  
  
“He's a Maine Coon. They're a pretty big breed.” Shiro held the cat close and let it nuzzle his face.  
  
“Mrow.” The cat agreed.  
  
“Is it...friendly?” Yorak peered around Shiro's arm, his own ears flat against the sides of his head as he stared at the creature from Earth. “Can I touch it?”  
  
“Sure. He likes that.”  
  
Yorak reached out hesitantly, withdrawing a little when the creature tried to smell his hand before taking a breath and scratching at it's ears. It began to vibrate. Yorak jerked his hand back in horror, “I broke your cat!” He exclaimed.   
  
Shiro laughed again, the sound causing something warm and sweet to fill Yorak's chest. “No no he's fine. He's purring,”  
  
“Oh.” Yorak blinked, “We do that sometimes...just not as obviously.”  
  
“You...purr?”  
  
“It's a form of communication we used before we developed language.” Yorak shrugged with one shoulder and went back to scratching at Black's ears. “We don't do it frequently though, only with those we don't need to communicate verbally with; usually lovers or close family.”  
  
“Huh. I didn't know that about the Galra.” Shiro looked down at Yorak as he pet Black and smiled. He was no longer dressed in his armour, instead he'd been given some loose trousers and a tunic-like top which seemed much more comfortable. In the darkness he looked at peace, the look suited him. Shiro admired the small smile and startled laughter when Black tried to nibble on his claws. Shiro's stomach fluttered in a way he hadn't felt for years.   
  
“So uh...” Shiro cleared his throat as Black leapt from his arms back onto the ground. He trundled off to inspect a flower, sniffing at it and sneezing before moving on again. “How come you're draining your planet?”  
  
Yorak sighed, “My father's desire for power is...intense.” He muttered, “Quintessence is pure life energy and can be used for all sorts of things.” He lifted the flower he'd picked earlier and held it up in his palm, “The witch, Haggar, invented a way to drain the life energy from all living creatures.” Shiro watched with a mixture of awe and horror as the flower in Yorak's hand wilted and turned black. The corruption moved inward, destroying the delicate thing until all that was left was dust. Yorak's palm glowed with a yellow light.   
  
“H-how did you do that? Allura says that only Altean's and the Druid's know how to manipulate quintessence!”  
  
Yorak looked up at Shiro and shrugged, the glow fading from his hand, “I don't really know. It's just something I've always been able to do.” Tiny yellow lights danced around them as their eyes met, Shiro couldn't look away even if he'd wanted to. The silence stretched on and he watched Yorak's eyes slide down to his lips, he licked them in response and Yorak mimicked him. Slowly Shiro felt himself drawn closer, his hand rising to cup the side of Yorak's neck. The glow of Yorak's eyes brightened as he tilted his head. The tips of their noses brushed and Shiro let his eyes fall closed.  
  
“Captain!”  
  
Shiro spat a curse, jerking backwards and spinning on his heel to see a small figure standing beneath the shade of a tree. “Pidge!”   
  
“I came out here to find out where you were. Dinners ready and Allura's waiting.” Pidge's eyes slid to Yorak suspiciously, “You need to take the prisoner back to his cell.” Her entire demeanour was hostile and the look she shot Shiro was accusatory.  
  
Shiro sighed, “Yeah ok. Tell Allura I'll be there soon.”  
  
Pidge hesitated, eyes locked on Yorak, “Just...be careful, Shiro.” She warned before turning away.  
  
Shiro watched her leave and sighed, running metal fingers through his short-cropped hair, “Sorry about her.”  
  
“It's ok.” Yorak replied, wrapping his arms around himself, “She's right not to trust me.”  
  
“You've done nothing but prove to us that you're worth trusting, Yorak.” Yorak looked up at him in surprise, Shiro smiled and reached out, touching his shoulder. “They'll realise that soon enough, don't worry.”  
  
Yorak's shoulder burned long after Shiro had returned him to his cell. He lay on his cot and put an arm over his eyes. “What am I doing?” He muttered to himself, “This is gonna end so badly.”  
  
XXX  
  
“Yorak's info checked out again.” Lance said as he hefted himself up onto the terminal where Pidge was working. She smacked his thigh until he got down again, rubbing the sore spot and pouting.  
  
“Well, that doesn't prove anything.” Pidge muttered, hunching over her computer so the light glinted from her glasses.  
  
“Pidge, I get that you feel Yorak's the enemy but he's been nothing but cordial and compliant since he got here.” Shiro reminded her gently.  
  
“Says the guy who wants to fuck him.” Pidge replied irritably, “You know what they did to my brother, Shiro. You were there!”  
  
Shiro somehow managed to not flinch at her tone, “Pidge...” He sighed, “Matt...he was a prisoner of war like I was. Yorak had no say in what happened to us.”  
  
“Yeah but he didn't do anything to stop it from happening!” Pidge turned on Shiro, cheeks flushed pink and eyes watery, “I saw the video, Shiro. I watched them do it.”  
  
Shiro closed his eyes, trying to squeeze out the memory of Matt's screams that still rang in his ears at night. “I'm sorry...I'm sorry Pidge...”  
  
“Pidge, leave it.” Lance warned her, “Shiro? You ok?”  
  
Shiro sucked in air, not daring to use his voice until his heart rate settled, “Yeah...I will be...” He muttered.

  
“I'm sorry. It's not your fault Shiro...I just...I'm angry.”  
  
“I know, Pidge. Believe me I know.” Shiro sat down in a nearby chair and rubbed at his temples in an attempt to get rid of the brewing headache. He sighed heavily and felt Lance put a hand on his shoulder and squeeze. “Don't worry, I'll do everything to try and get him back.” It was an old promise, one he'd made many years ago but had never forgotten.  
  
“I know Shiro.” Pidge replied, offering him a watery little smile.   
  
“Just try to remember that Yorak isn't his father. He's not even the enemy anymore, he gave us this information willingly.”  
  
“But we can't trust him yet, Shiro. He's still Galra.” Lance eyed him and folded his arms across his chest, “I'm sorry but until he really proves himself I'm not gonna let him guard my back.”  
  
“That's fine, Lance. All I expect from you is to give him some more respect, he deserves that much. The information he's giving us could help us change the tides of this war.”  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro watched Yorak step out of his shower. He was clad in nothing but a towel slung over his shoulders. Yorak came to a halt when he noticed Shiro standing outside his cell. “Uh hi.” Shiro said blankly, forcing his eyes to remain above Yorak's chest. He couldn't stop himself from wondering how soft the fur on his belly was though.  
  
“Hi.” Yorak looked at him. He cocked his head to the side, “Does nudity bother you?”  
  
Shiro swallowed, trying to find his voice, “I-uh...I...no...but-uh...”  
  
Yorak smirked deviously before wrapping the towel around his hips, “Better?”  
  
Shiro cleared his throat, cheeks a little too warm, “Thanks.” He averted his eyes before speaking again, “Allura wishes to see you,” He said in a weirdly formal voice and winced, “She's waiting in the parlour.”  
  
Yorak sniggered, eyes bright as he ran his claws through his hair, “Well, let me get dressed then.”  
  
Shiro nodded stiffly, still staring a foot above Yorak's head before he turned around and folded his arms across his chest. He heard scraping of fabric and shifting until finally Yorak told him it was ok to turn around. Shiro did so and saw him dressed in his armour again.  
  
“Ready to go?” Shiro asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Keith grabbed his hair and tied it back into a low pony tail before Shiro let him out of his cell and they started off down the corridor. Yorak pulled a little way ahead and Shiro's eyes dropped to his ass. He stared at the way it moved beneath the skin-tight suit beneath his armour and he had to bite back a groan. Yorak turned to look back over his shoulder, a smirk lingering on his lips. Shiro's hands twitched as he fought back the desire to reach out and grab him. He curled his hands into fists and looked away, breaking Yorak's intense gaze. “We should train some time.” Yorak said as they walked, “I'd like to see how I'd do up against the Champion.”  
“Oh? You really think you can beat me?” Shiro returned his smirk, their eyes met again and heat built between them. Shiro could feel it as their fingers brushed as they walked side-by-side. The touch was minor but sent Shiro's nerves buzzing.   
  
“I was trained by the empire's best. I think I can handle myself.”  
  
“Maybe we should have a go then.” Shiro considered Yorak, eyes sliding down his body and back up again, “How about after Allura's seen us?”  
  
“Sounds like a plan, _captain_.” Yorak purred, eyelids lowering and smile growing.  
  
Shiro internally cursed as heat swooped through his core at the mere idea of pinning Yorak to a mat. He was in serious trouble but he couldn't help but _want_.  
  
Allura was sat at a small delicate looking table on a balcony in her rooms. A tea set was set out with a small plate of cakes, when she saw Shiro she smiled in welcome and indicated the two spare seats. Shiro sat and Yorak followed. “Welcome Yorak,” Allura took a breath, her hands curled in her lap, “Would you like some tea? We managed to get hold of some Galran blends, we also have some tessica cakes.”  
  
Yorak blinked down at the pot in surprise, “Oh. Thanks.” Shiro reached for the pot and poured out three cups, the smell immediately had Yorak reeling with memories. He could see his mother sat at the large windows and staring out across the field, a cup of tea in her long fingered hands. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.  
  
“Yorak?” Shiro's soft voice and a hand on his shoulder made Yorak's eyes open again, “Are you ok?”  
  
“Yeah. I just...” He shook his head with a small smile, “My mother loved this tea.”  
  
“I see.” Allura looked down into her own cup, “Yorak...the reason I called you here was because we some people who wish to see you.”  
  
“Me?” Yorak blinked in concern, picking up his cup and holding it simply to give his hands something to do.  
  
“Yes.” Allura licked her lips and her eyes drifted out over the view of the gardens and beyond them a beautiful mountain range with white tips. A breeze stirred her white hair and she sighed, “They asked to see you by name, they are people I trust very much.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“I will allow them to introduce themselves, I think.” Allura clapped her hands and the doors to her chambers opened to reveal Lance ushering in two towering guests. They were dressed all in black and masked, Yorak's hackles rose and he leapt to his feet and backed up against the balcony railing. He bared his teeth in a snarl.  
  
“Is this a trick?!” He hissed, fingers twitching and hands shaking as he lifted one and jabbed a finger at the figures, “These are the ones who wished to see me?! Do you know who they are? _What_ they are?!”  
  
Shiro looked from the figures to Yorak and back again, “Yorak, calm down-”  
  
“I can't! How can I be calm when you've betrayed me?!” Yorak's chest was heaving in fear, his ears pinned to the sides of his head and his eyes glowing, his pupils narrowed to furious slits.  
  
“I believe that this belongs to you.” One of the figures stepped forward and lay Yorak's knife on the table between the cups. It's purple symbol glowing in the shadows.   
  
Yorak looked up, he didn't go for the knife. “What do you want from me?”  
  
“You know who we are, Yorak.”  
  
“The Blade of Marmora. Traitors.”  
  
The figure nodded before reaching up and pressing a button on his helmet, his mask hissed as it disappeared back into his suit. “My name is Kolivan and I was close to your mother.”  
  
Yorak's breath stuck in his throat. He could taste his mothers blood on his lips, he could see her crumpled body lying at the bottom of the cliffs. “She was a traitor.” He whispered, breathing difficult as he clutched at his chest.  
  
“She was one of us, Yorak. That makes you a potential recruit too. The blade accepted you, as her blood, after her death. Krolia was a good Blade and...” Kolivan cut himself off, “She was a good warrior and we have heard of your own skills. You would be an asset, if you were willing.”  
  
“She died because of you.” Yorak managed to gasp, eyes snapping up to meet Kolivan's. “She died because she was associated with your group. He killed her when he found out, did you know that? He killed her and shoved her off a cliff...he...” Yorak touched his cheek where the memory of his father's bloody claws lingered. He licked his lips and shook his head, “I saw her body but they refused to retrieve it to give it a proper burial. They left her there to rot.”  
  
Kolivan's ears flicked back and he bared his fangs in obvious disgust, “I was unaware.”  
  
“Yeah. Did you know I got to watch the carrion birds peck at her remains for weeks afterwards? I think her bones are still there now.”  
  
“It is unfortunate but we had no choice. We could not risk exposing ourselves just to retrieve a body-”  
  
“Yeah. I get that. But if you cared as much as you say you do you'd take your offer and stick it up your-”  
  
“Yorak.” Shiro warned in surprise.  
  
“Yorak, please forgive us. We never intended for your mother to get so close to Zarkon...She was on Diabazaal to attend to clan business, her true mission lay elsewhere but...Zarkon got to her first. She had no choice but to remain at his side then.”  
  
“And then she had me.” Yorak hung his head and sank back into his seat, “She died because of me.”  
  
“No.” Kolivan shook his head, his plait shifting as he moved forward and knelt at Yorak's feet, “She loved you, Yorak. She would not have regretted your birth, regardless of who your sire was.”  
  
Yorak looked into Kolivan's face and shivered, “I'm not ready. I can't join you yet.”  
  
“As you wish, your highness.”  
  
“I'm not-”  
  
“Yorak,” Allura cut him off gently, her eyes conveying uncertainty as she leaned forward, “I contacted the Blade as soon as I realised that your knife was one of theirs. I apologise for causing you any distress.”   
  
“It's ok Princess, you didn't know.”  
  
“Given your connection to them I am more willing to ease your restrictions within the castle. However, you cannot yet leave, not just for the safety of others but your own.” Yorak nodded, “Also...well...we came up with an idea.” Allura took a breath, “One day, hopefully sooner rather than later, we will overthrow Zarkon.”  
  
“Don't expect me to help you kill my father.” Yorak shook his head, “Our relationship is...complicated but I don't think I could-”  
  
“No. Of course not.” Allura agreed, “We would never ask that of you. But...” She hesitated, glancing back at Kolivan who nodded her onward, “We have discussed your part in this war at great length since you came to us. Now that you have proven yourself loyal to the cause, if not us, we can decide where it is you fit. When Zarkon has been...deposed...the Galra will need a new leader.”  
  
“But Lotor's the next in line for the throne.” Yorak blinked as he realised what they were getting at, “I'm not trained to rule an entire empire.”  
  
“Perhaps not yet but we could help with that.” Allura said, her hands clasping in her lap as she fixed Yorak with a level stare, “The people know you, they would trust you. We cannot trust that your brother would honour any agreements between our two powers. We do not know Lotor but we know you. We know your blood line.”  
  
Yorak swallowed and slowly shook his head, “I can't do it. I won't.”  
  
“Long ago it was the warrior monks of the Blade of Marmora who chose the next emperor.” Kolivan said, “Our name, although somewhat tainted with those in Zarkon's inner circle, still holds some power amongst the civilians. If we were to back your claim you would be supported at the Kral Zera.”  
  
Yorak muttered a low curse in Galran, frowning around at all the eager eyes watching him, “I'm not going to become emperor.” He insisted, “I'm not leadership material. I can't do it.”  
  
Allura sighed sadly, “Very well then. Will you at least consider it? At the moment this is purely pre-planning, we have yet to remove Zarkon from the throne.”  
  
“I guess...” Yorak looked like he'd tasted something sour but Allura seemed satisfied.  
  
“Please, have some tea.” Allura pushed his cup towards him and picked up a tiny cake for herself. “We have a war to discuss and I dislike doing that on an empty stomach.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Yorak was given some new rooms, more privacy and access to certain areas of the castle. One of which included the training rooms and gym. He found himself there when Shiro was showing him around, the room was massive and bright white. The light almost stung Keith's eyes, he was used to dimmer lighting.   
  
“So, this is where we work out when we're on Altea. The gym on the Atlas is much smaller.”  
  
Yorak moved to a set of weights and trailed his fingers over the bars, eyes moving to meet Shiro's, “It's well equipped.” His eyes moved down Shiro's body to his crotch and lingered there, making his double meaning undeniably obvious.  
  
Shiro cleared his throat, face flushed as he rubbed his sweaty palms against his loose trousers, “Yeah...” He mumbled, “Guess it is.”  
  
Yorak laughed, the sound low and dark and Shiro couldn't help but shiver. “So, are you going to show me what you can do, Captain?” Yorak moved away to the mats in the middle of the floor, his hips swaying enticingly. Shiro knew the second his self-control snapped. He followed like a lost puppy, entranced by Yorak's every movement.  
  
“Uh...” Shiro began intelligently, “Weapons or...or fists...?” He managed to force his numb lips to form the words even as his tongue stumbled around them.  
  
“Fists. Wouldn't want to mess up that pretty face of yours.” Yorak smirked and moved back, stance relaxed and eyes heated.  
  
Shiro bit back a groan. “Yeah...ok...” He almost tripped on the edge of the mat but somehow recovered, flushed, already sweating and feeling like an idiot he lifted his hands.  
  
Yorak was _fast_. Shiro barely had time to dodge as a fist was swung at his side, the air rushed from his lungs as his mind finally snapped into focus. He swept his fist out, trying to gauge Yorak's reactions, test his limits. Yorak moved like water, practically dancing around him in circles.  
  
“Is this all the Alliance has to offer? If so I'm surprised you held out so long.” Yorak smirked, teasing as he stepped out of Shiro's reach.  
  
Shiro cursed internally, lunging and ducking another shot at his ribs. He managed to grab Yorak's forearm and yanked him close, smirking down at him. “I didn't know the Galra were cowards who were too afraid to get too close.”  
  
Yorak growled under his breath, claws digging deep into Shiro's wrist. “Oh? Then lets get serious then, if you're so good.”  
  
Shiro released him and they moved back, circling each other like wolves. Yorak lunged, Shiro sidestepped and grabbed his arm, allowing him to overbalance before yanking him to the floor.  
  
“Huh, are they fighting or flirting?” Lance asked, leaning against the railing of the observation deck and watching Yorak and their captain fight.  
  
“Who knows with those two?” Pidge muttered darkly, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at the pair. They had gathered quite a crowd, curious onlookers who were urging their captain on. Altean and human making bets.  
  
“I knew the Galra were good but he's better than most others I've seen,” Hunk muttered, “You think Shiro can even beat the guy?”  
  
“Of course he can,” Pidge insisted, “He wouldn't lose against a Galra.”  
  
“I haven't seen him this happy since...well, since before.” Lance rubbed absently at his upper arm, eyes lost in thought.  
  
“Yeah.” Hunk agreed faintly, “He never was the same after.”  
  
“Were any of us?” Pidge agreed.  
  
“No but...Shiro was on the ground. He saw it all and then they captured him.” Hunk shrugged, “All we saw were bits and pieces from their body cams.”  
  
Lance shivered, shoulders hunching and frowning down as Yorak was flipped head over heels and slammed roughly into the mat. “I was there.” He whispered, still rubbing at his arms as if he could still feel the chill wind blowing through empty streets. “I was supposed to be back up...”  
  
“Lance, buddy, you couldn't have done anything.” Hunk sighed, squeezing Lance's shoulder.  
  
“Except I froze, didn't I? I had my gun aimed at the guy who...who took Shiro and I-I...I wimped out. Couldn't take the damn shot.”  
  
Pidge sighed, “Lance, don't be so hard on yourself. It was our first mission, no one expected you to play hero.”  
  
“I thought he was dead. There was so much damn blood.”  
  
“Shiro doesn't blame you, Lance.”  
  
All three turned to see the newcomer, “Allura...” Lance said in a soft voice, giving her a small, sad little smile.  
  
Allura returned it and moved to his side, putting a hand on his arm, “None of us blame you. You did what you could and I had already signalled the retreat. If anyone's to blame it is me.”  
  
“Or we could blame Shiro for going against orders and going after Adam.” Pidge shrugged, “It's really not anyone's fault, Lance.”  
  
“I know that, guys. It's just sometimes I...I wonder...”  
  
“Yeah.” Hunk sighed, looking out over the balcony to where Shiro had Yorak pinned beneath him. His laughter travelled easily up to their position. “It's just good to see him looking so...”  
  
“Alive.” Pidge nodded her agreement but there was a twist of distaste to her mouth. “Just a shame he couldn't have picked someone less....”  
  
“Purple?” Lance lifted an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
“Like the enemy.” Pidge corrected.  
  
“But it's just like him, isn't it?” Allura added thoughtfully, “Despite everything he's been through at their hands, they could never beat the kindness out of him.”  
  
Yorak shifted beneath Shiro's solid weight, panting, breathless with excitement and over exertion, Shiro's eyes were dark as they bore into him from above. Yorak licked at his lower lip, straining against Shiro's tight grip on his wrists. Shiro's legs tangled with his. He didn't really want to escape, in fact he was more than comfortable where he was but he had to put up some sort of resistance, even if it was merely performative.   
  
“Yield?” Shiro asked, arching an eyebrow. His silver hair was plastered to his face with sweat, cheeks flushed with colour.  
  
“Victory or death, Shirogane.” Yorak purred, planting his feet on the floor and lifting his hips up. Shiro choked on his breath and his grip slackened. He felt the solid line of Yorak's cock with his own, blood rushed through his ears. Yorak's smile widened just before he wrapped a leg around Shiro's waist and rolled them both over. He grabbed Shiro's wrists and slammed him against the floor.  
  
“Yield.” Yorak insisted.  
  
“You know...humans can be just as stubborn.” Shiro retorted. His arm beginning to hum as his smile widened.  
  
Yorak hissed as he felt Shiro's arm heat up like a fire iron. He jerked back and Shiro kicked him off. They rose to their feet, panting and grinning at each other. Around them several people began to clap, Yorak's ears flattened and he turned to notice the small crowd they'd drawn. He shifted, uncomfortable under the scrutiny.   
  
“Well done, I have to admit I didn't expect to see you here Shiro, let alone fighting a Galra.”  
  
Yorak turned towards Shiro just as a human man with dark skin moved to his side, he put a hand on Shiro's shoulder and Yorak had the sudden urge to break every single one of his fingers.   
  
“Thanks, Curtis. It's been a while, how's things with you?” Shiro took an offered towel and wiped his face.  
  
“Good, I just came back from Earth.”  
  
Yorak edged closer, staring at the intruding stranger as he reached Shiro's side and stared at where the strangers hand still rested. “Oh, Yorak. This is an old team mate, Curtis. Curtis this is Yorak.”  
  
“Yeah I heard about one of the enemy handing themselves over,” Curtis eyed Yorak suspiciously.  
  
“Well, guess you'd better watch your back then.” Yorak replied, shoulders straightening as he glared at Curtis.  
  
Shiro looked between them both before forcing a smile, “Ok well, I've got to go shower. Come on Yorak, let me show you where they are.” He grabbed Yorak by the upper arm and felt him tense before finally relenting and following Shiro away.  
  
XXX  
  
Lotor sat on a low chair, a glass of wine in one hand and the other digging into the cushions at his side.   
  
“Your highness,”  
  
He looked up at Acxa who was stood with Ezor and Zethrid on either side of her. “Yes, my apologies.” Lotor frowned and cleared his throat, “I heard you three were the last to see my brother before he made his escape.”  
  
“We were.” Axca agreed, eyes on the opposite wall and a small frown on her face, “We gave all the information to-”  
  
“I know you helped him,” Lotor admitted, eyes narrowing at them, “However, I am willing to keep that information to myself in exchange for your help.”  
  
Acxa licked her lips before fixing Lotor with her piercing gaze, “And what would that be?”  
  
“I need to find him. He belongs with his own kind, do you truly believe that he will be safe with the Alliance? They know who he is, there's no way they would allow him freedom.”  
  
Axca didn't mention the fact that he had none on Daibazaal either, instead she shifted, “Sir, he doesn't want to be found. If he did your father would have-”  
  
“My father has abandoned him to his fate.” Lotor slammed his glass down onto a nearby table and rose, “He wouldn't care if Yorak leapt off of a cliff. You know as well as I do how father feels about his offspring.”  
  
“With all due respect your highness, we would have no more luck finding Yorak than anyone else. He's too deep in Allied territory.”  
  
“I know. Which is why we must infiltrate their bases, find as much information as we possibly can. If he is anywhere then he will be on Altea. They would want a prisoner of his standing as close to them as possible.”  
  
Ezor cocked her head to one side, “We could hack into their databases and maybe get information that way?”  
  
“I already have.” Lotor admitted, a pained grimace twisting his lips. He waved his hand at a nearby terminal and Acxa went to it, finding the appropriate files. They watched several vidoes of Yorak in a cell, speaking to the famous Captain Shirogane. They saw him in some sort of training room, pinned beneath the larger human. Acxa tried to fight back a smile, clearing her throat before turning back to Lotor.   
  
“He's in no immediate distress, they seem to be allowing him as much freedom as possible and he's being kept well.”  
  
Zethrid narrowed her eyes at the screen before uttering a big, booming laugh, “He could kick that tiny human's ass easily. He's playing with him!”   
“Ooooh, he's flirting.” Ezor peered over Zethrid's shoulder, eyes wide, “He _liiiiikesss_ him.” She cooed.

Acxa watched something dark and terrifying flit across Lotor's face, she turned off the videos and tried not to move away as Lotor stalked towards them, “I need you to send him a message. Tell him that his dear brother wishes to see him and ensure that the proper care is being taken with him.”

  
“Y-Yes your highness,” Acxa muttered, watching Lotor turn away.  
  
“Oh and I will also need help in breaking into the witches labs.”  
  
“ _Why_?!” Ezor exclaimed in horror.

  
“She has information that I need.” Lotor turned back to the girls and too a breath, “Yorak is the only person on this gods forsaken planet that I care about. Get it done.”  
  
XXX  
  
Yorak sat on the balcony of his new quarters, Shiro's massive cat in his lap as he ran claws through it's thick fur. It purred against him and he felt more relaxed than he had in a long, long time. He was dozing peacefully beneath the huge full moon, stars spreading out across the pitch black sky when someone knocked on his door. He turned his head and sat up, disrupting the cat who grumbled irritably at him. “Enter.”   
  
The door opened to reveal Shiro, a small, hesitant smile on his lips as he stepped into the room, “Hey,” He said as he strode towards where Yorak remained seated. “Just wanted to make sure you're settling in ok.”  
  
“This place is pleasant.” Yorak replied, smiling softly, “And your cat keeps me company,”  
  
Shiro smiled down at Black fondly, “He really likes you. Normally he's a bit anti-social.”  
  
Yorak pet Black's big ears, “I like him too.”  
  
Shiro stared at him, unable to look away as the moonlight turned his fur silvery. He took a breath and resisted the urge to reach out and brush the backs of his knuckles down Yorak's cheek where his red markings were. “Yorak I-” Shiro cut himself off when Yorak lifted his eyes from the cat and their gazes met, he swallowed a sudden, thick lump that grew in his throat. “I...” He cleared his throat and forced his eyes away, feeling his cheeks heating. “You were good earlier...in...in the gym.”  
  
“Thanks,” Yorak smiled easily at him, “You weren't bad yourself,” He shifted a little so that they were sat shoulder to shoulder. Black snuggled between them while Yorak pushed his fingers into his fur, Shiro did the same and their hands brushed. Neither pulled away. They turned back to one another for a moment, Shiro felt himself lean in as if Yorak had his own gravitational pull. His eyes were drawn to Yorak's mouth, lips parted on a breath. Shiro could feel tension build between them, the air in his lungs felt too hot and heavy as he closed his eyes. He felt Yorak's breath brush his mouth and-  
  
“Mrroooowwww!”  
  
Black leapt up and forced them apart, hissing and spitting as he dashed across the room and towards the door. Shiro jerked back, cursing as he followed the cat with his eyes, “What the-”  
  
Yorak laughed, “Guess something upset him,” He said quietly, moving back, putting distance between them again. Shiro felt cold all of a sudden and straightened himself up. Had they really been about to kiss again? Shiro wasn't sure and he didn't want to ask in case he was wrong. So he cleared his throat and rose.  
  
“Well, I guess I'd better...um...go.” He muttered, rubbing the back of his head, “Sleep well, Yorak.”  
  
Yorak smiled up at him, eyes gleaming yellow, “You too...Shiro.”  
  
Shiro's heart leapt to hear him say his name and he grinned, face burning like he was in a sauna. “I...I will. Thanks.” He mumbled and started to make his way back to the door, tripping on a low stool, bruising his knee. He heard Yorak giggle and it only made his chest feel lighter. Once out in the hall he leaned against the wall and took a moment to breathe, grinning to himself in the dimly lit corridor like a teenager on their first date.  
  
Yorak leaned against the railings and looked down into the elegant gardens below. There was nothing like this on Daibazaal, everything was so green and lush. He took in a deep breath of fresh, damp air and sighed, closing his eyes. He could still see Shiro's face in his minds eye, the cute pink colouring on his cheeks that Yorak found fascinating. The gleam in his silvery eyes, the feel of their hands touching. He curled his hand into a fist and smiled into the crook of his elbow, trying to hide from the weird bubbly feeling rising up inside him. If it hadn't been for Black Shiro would have kissed him and Yorak knew that he wouldn't have stopped him. He bit down on his lower lip and frowned. He knew he couldn't grow attached, if Lotor were to ever find out he would destroy whoever Yorak had grown feelings for. He couldn't put Shiro at risk like that and so he had accidentally dug in his nails a little too sharply into Black. He hadn't meant to hurt the cat but he had panicked, tensed up and the cat had proved the perfect distraction. He decided he would make it up to him next time by giving him a treat. He wished he had the self control to keep his distance but knew, deep down that he wouldn't be able to.  
  
The next day Shiro went back to Yorak's door and knocked. Yorak answered it, hair damp and tiny droplets of water still clinging to the fur of his face. “Hey, I wanted to show you the hangar if your up for it?”  
  
Yorak grinned, revealing pointed fangs, “Sure,” He stepped out of his room, dressed in a loose red shirt and trousers. The shirt hung open at the front, low enough to reveal most of Yorak's chest. Shiro tried not to stare. Together they walked down the corridor towards a set of stairs. Shiro led Yorak down them, their arms and hands brushing until Shiro hesitantly linked their fingers together. Yorak sucked in a breath, looking down at their hands before he slowly extracted his own and moved a little further away. He looked away, refusing to answer Shiro's confused look.   
  
“This way,” Shiro waved a hand towards a huge door, he smiled in a way that made Yorak's heart physically ache. He couldn't help but return the expression, allowing himself to be guided through the door and into the castle's hangar. It was huge, filled with people milling around and working on ships and complicated Altean-Human tech. Yorak stared around in awe, watching an Altean man carrying several extremely heavy boxes as he dodged through the crowd. A woman in garish orange overalls tied around her waist, a filthy white tank top that was almost crudely see through with sweat was on a platform welding some metal parts to a nearby ship. She pushed her visor up and peered down at Shiro.  
  
“Captain!” She called, waving her arm and causing Shiro to halt.  
  
“Hey Fran,” Shiro smiled as the girl clambered down from her platform, “What're you up to?”  
  
“Oh Hunk told me there was an issue with the stabilisers, I was just making sure they won't come loose again. Who's this?” The girl turned to Yorak.  
  
“This is Yorak, the Galra who defected.”  
  
“Huh, cool. Nice to meet you, I'm Fran. An old war buddy of Shiro's.” The woman grinned and held out her hand, Yorak stared down at it and blinked.  
  
“Hello.” He said, uncertain what he was supposed to do with her hand.  
  
Fran's nose scrunched up and she glanced at Shiro who laughed, “Guess he's not hugely familiar with human customs.”  
  
“In that case you should teach him Shiro, I remember how much you liked sharing human _customs_ with our alien friends.” She waggled her blond eyebrows in an impressive display of dexterity and caused Shiro to turn pink around the ears.  
  
“Ok well, it was nice seeing you again! I'd stop spending so much time with Lance if I were you.” Shiro grabbed Yorak's upper arm and dragged him away, he heard Fran laughing as they left.  
  
“What did she mean?” Yorak asked when they were out of ear shot, “What human customs?”  
  
“Oh uh...it was...a joke.” Shiro mumbled, eyes darting nervously around until he fixed his gaze on a familiar yellow clad backside that wiggled as it stuck out of the exposed guts of a pod. “Oh hey Hunk!” Shiro walked quickly over to him, hopefully distracting Yorak from Fran's words. The backside cursed and there was a loud clang and an echo-y sort of groan as Hunk extracted himself from inside the pod and turned to Shiro.  
  
“Come on man, don't scare me like that. I lost my best wrench.”  
  
“Sorry,” Shiro offered Hunk a bashful smile that made Hunk shake his head before turning to grab an oily rag and wiping his hands on it.  
  
“So what you need, captain?”  
  
“Nothing. I'm just showing Yorak around.”  
  
Hunk smiled at Yorak, “Hi. Don't think we ever really got introduced, my name's Hunk. I'm the Atlas' head engineer and part-time cook.”  
  
“It's good to meet you, Hunk.” Yorak replied, tilting his head, “What're you working on?”  
  
“One of the Atlas' escape pods needed a tune up. We like to do it regularly in case we get into some trouble...not that we will, I keep her in top shape but you never really know. Space is kinda scary.”  
  
Yorak couldn't help but smile at Hunk's wide-eyed expression. Shiro put a hand on Yorak's shoulder, the touch gentle and comforting. “Hunk, you wanna show him the MFE's?”  
  
Hunk lit up like a christmas tree, smile widening as he ushered them away from the pod. “Ok...ok so these things are amazing. Seriously I've never seen anything like them before or since. Their pilots say they fly like a dream but for me it's what's inside that counts. The Atlas is the peak of Altean-Human engineering but these smaller jets are pretty cool, even if do say so myself.” Hunk led them towards four large jets sitting neatly in their bays. He sighed and caressed the nearest one like a lover. “Beautiful,” He whispered.  
  
“They're nice,” Yorak walked slowly around them, admiring the sleek lines. “I'd like to fly one one day. I was the best pilot in the palace back on Daibazaal, no one could beat my sim scores.”  
  
“Bit like Shiro then,” Hunk said mildly, “I remember Lance was desperate to beat him but never could.”  
  
“They'll never let a Galra take one of these babies.” A new voice made them all turn to see a thin human leaning against one of the MFE's.   
  
“Lieutenant Griffin.” Shiro said in a slightly cool voice.  
  
“Commander Shirogane, sir.” Griffin saluted, as if suddenly realising who he was speaking to. “I'm sorry, I didn't see you there.”

Yorak bared his fangs at the human, disliking him in an instant. Shiro took hold of his arm as if anticipating a brawl, “No, well, next time maybe think about your tone before addressing people. Yorak is our guest here and I expect all my men to treat him with the same respect they'd show anyone else from the Alliance.”

  
“Sir, yes sir!” Griffin said but his mouth twisted as if the promise tasted bad.  
  
“Good. Get back to work.” Shiro turned away, dismissing Griffin and shaking his head at Hunk who shrugged apologetically.  
  
“Young pilots can get a bit...arrogant.” Hunk said carefully, “Sorry about him but we're not all like that, I promise.”   
  
Yorak glanced at Shiro and smiled, “No, you're not.” He agreed quietly.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Thank you to everyone who has Kudos'd and commented! I hope you'll continue to enjoy.

Lotor slid through the doors of Haggar's lab, Ezor was down the corridor, invisible and playing look out while Zethrid and Axca worked on opening communications with the Alliance. Lotor stepped lightly around shelves upon shelves of strange items. He ignored them and made his way towards a nearby terminal. He brought up the screen and narrowed his eyes as he sorted through mountains of information. Files upon files of experiments with strange names and numbers. All the while he kept an ear out for some sign he was about be caught. Then he found it, a name and a series of numbers: Komar 25789. Lotor glanced back over his shoulder, watching shadows shift as he listened out for the sound of doors opening. When nothing came he opened the file and read. Horror made him suck in a breath, eyes wide as he absorbed the information. There were some images of dead plants, small piles of dust and wide spread devastation in a flower garden. A tree, blackened and broken crumbled beneath someone's gloved fingers in one small video. Lotor shivered. “This cannot be.” He whispered to himself. He was closing down the terminal when he heard voices, Ezor's loud and vibrant while another was low and waspish. A druid. Lotor turned everything off and made sure to remove any trace that he'd been there before turning on his heel and slipping back through the door. He spotted Ezor talking to a druid who was obviously irritated, her eyes met Lotor's over the druids head before she smiled broadly.  
  
“Don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll find him!” She bounced away, leaving the druid to stand there.  
  
Lotor smirked to himself and slipped around the corner.  
  
That night Lotor couldn't sleep. He lay in bed, remembering the feel of Yorak's warmth at his side and the soft sound of his breathing. A wave of possessiveness overcame him as he grit his teeth and glared at the low ceiling of his chambers. Yorak was his. His brother. He had been made specifically for him, and yet he was now lightyears away and allowing another's hands on his body. It was infuriating but it also hurt. Lotor ached with the pain. Never had he even considered the fact that Yorak would abandon him just like their parents had. Yorak had promised him forever, whispering it into his ear as they held each other. Yorak couldn't have lied to him, surely? Yorak was a terrible liar and Lotor had caught him at it whenever he tried. Like the time he'd broken a vase, Lotor had found it and confronted him but Yorak had been unable to meet his gaze. Lotor had confessed to the minor infraction himself, taking the beating from Dayak that would have made Yorak cry. When their father had discovered that Lotor had been careless he had sent him away to a nearby moon, alone except for a few guards and servants who were not allowed to speak to him. When he came back from his isolation Yorak had clung to him, promising to never let him leave again.   
  
It had been that way since their childhood. Lotor had done everything he could to protect Yorak from their father's wrath, even taking on punishments meant for his brother. Yorak would insist that he shouldn't do it but Lotor refused. He wouldn't let Yorak come to harm.   
  
When Yorak grew old enough to take part in the Rak'sol, a right of passage among young Galra to represent the change from childhood to adulthood, Lotor had been his second. Yorak had come through the trials, dazed, bloody but grinning. His face paint smeared, fangs gleaming in the light of the red moon. Lotor had never seen anything so beautiful. Of all of that years participants, Yorak had been the first to exit the ring and leave his opponents broken and bloodied on the ground. That night Yorak tasted of salt and copper, his body almost too hot against Lotor's as they'd torn at each others robes and fallen clumsily into bed.   
  
Lotor wouldn't allow anyone else to experience Yorak in that way. He wouldn't allow Yorak to ever leave his side again. He would bring him home and keep him in chains if he had to, the universe was a cruel, evil place and no one else could protect Yorak like Lotor could.  
  
XXX  
  
 _Yorak lay face down on the low bed, the sheets tangled up in his hands as he was pinned down. He pushed his hips back, feeling the length of a cock inside him. He groaned, pressing his face deeper into the mattress. “Lotor...” He purred, back arching, sucking in deep lungfuls of air.  
  
“Shh, relax for me Yorak.”  
  
Yorak cursed, hissing as Lotor pulled out, “Faster...”  
  
Lotor's fingers tightened on the back of Yorak's neck, forcing him to go limp with a long, drawn out whine. “Demanding little wretch.” Lotor laughed quietly, leaning over him and nibbling at Yorak's ear playfully, “I am your prince, or have you forgotten that in the last few doboshes?”  
  
Yorak growled quietly but one more squeeze had him limp and plaint again. “Mmm, Lotorrrr...” He moaned.  
  
Despite Lotor's mild protests of Yorak's demanding ways he soon started thrusting. Yorak hissed in pleasure, hips jerking back against his brother as heat wormed its way through his body. He could feel it pooling low in his belly, he bared his teeth in an unconscious snarl as Lotor tangled fingers into his hair and yanked him back up against him.   
  
“So good, Yorak.”   
  
Yorak whined, noticing how strange it was that Lotor's voice had changed. It was deeper, rougher. The fingers digging into his hip seemed blunter.   
  
“Fuck, you're so good.”  
  
Yorak opened his eyes and turned his head,the face behind him wasn't Lotor's. The jaw was too square, the hair too short. Yorak cried out his name...  
  
_Yorak woke with jolt and a gruff moan, he reached down beneath the covers and ran his fingers over the line of his cock. He was wet, staining the sheet beneath him with slick. He huffed and closed his eyes, curling his hand around himself and spreading his legs. It didn't take long for him to come to images of Shiro, naked, sweaty and whispering his name into his ear.  
  
Later he stood beside Shiro as Allura sat at her spindly little table on her balcony. Her face was grim as she drummed her long nails on the metal. “Today we received a transmission...” She began slowly, “From your brother.”  
  
Yorak stiffened, eyes widening, “What did he say?”  
  
“He says he wishes to see you, he wants to ensure you're being treated well.”  
  
Yorak swallowed, “And?”  
  
Allura shrugged one shoulder, “He said he's working behind his father's back and has some information that you must hear. Yorak, do you trust him?”  
  
Yorak hesitated, Shiro watched as his hands curled into fists, “I...”   
  
“If you don't then we will send him a refusal.” Allura assured him gently, “You are not really a prisoner here and even if you were we would never think to prevent communications between family members.”  
  
Yorak nodded, distractedly running fingers through his hair, “I'll speak with him.” He agreed finally, “He doesn't trust our father any more than we do.”  
  
Allura nodded her ascent, “Very well then,” She rose and indicated for Shiro and Yorak to follow, “Your session will be monitored for your safety and ours.”  
  
“I understand, Princess.”  
  
Yorak went to a private room with a single terminal, already Lotor's face was on the screen. Yorak hesitated at the door, glancing back over his shoulder at Shiro who offered him a small, supportive smile. “I'll be right here,” He said quietly and stood by the door inside the room.  
  
Yorak went to the terminal and sat down, “Lotor.” he breathed, watching his brothers face for any sign of the fury that must have been there. He saw his eyebrows draw inwards as he swept Yorak with a considering gaze.  
  
“You look well, brother.”  
  
“I am.” Yorak nodded, “They're treating me well enough, considering who I am.”  
  
“Hm.” Lotor tilted his head, “I will never understand why you fled, but I must implore you to return of your free will.”  
  
Yorak's fingers clenched on the table, “I can't. I can't come back.”  
  
“Yorak,” Lotor leaned forward as if they were merely across a table from one another, “You must understand it is imperative that you return. I have uncovered some...disturbing information and if you do not come home you will jeopardise everything.”  
  
“Then tell me and let me decide whether I should return or not,” Yorak frowned.  
  
Lotor opened his mouth but then snapped it shut again, his face twisting, “I'm afraid I can't do that, Yorak. You must trust me.”  
  
“How?” Yorak replied in a quiet voice, hanging his head, “How can I trust you, Lotor?”   
  
Lotor's eyes widened, “Because I've spent my entire life protecting you. Because I'm your brother!”  
  
“And for that you have my gratitude but I had to leave. I didn't have a choice. If I'd stayed with you then-” Yorak snapped his jaw shut, shaking his head as his face twisted in pain, “I can't come home. I'm sorry. Maybe...maybe one day you'll forgive me.”  
  
Lotor blinked, “Yorak...”  
  
“No. I'm not coming home.” Yorak began to rise.  
  
“Yorak! Yorak don't you dare leave! Listen to me! If you remain on Altea terrible things will happen! YORAK!”  
  
“Good bye, Lotor.” Yorak turned away from the screen, listening to Lotor cry his name in ever increasing fury. He didn't dare look back or he knew he'd lose his nerve.  
  
“Don't walk away from me! I will find you and when I do I'll make sure you regret it! Yorak, please, I am begging you. I love you, _please_ don't leave me-”  
  
Yorak winced as the transmission was cut, he sucked in a lungful of air and hunched his shoulders. Warm hands curled around his arm and he let himself lean against Shiro's side, burying his face against his chest. “You ok?” Shiro asked gently, looking down at the top of Yorak's head, he felt him nod against him.  
  
“I will be.” He muttered, hands tightening on his elbows.  
  
“C'mon, let's go get some tea.” Shiro guided him out of the room and towards the mess hall. Neither spoke on their way there but Shiro couldn't get the desperation of Lotor's voice out of his head. From what little he knew of the Galran prince he was usually a very composed individual, so this behaviour seemed off for him. Shiro's suspicions of their relationship deepened as Yorak trembled against him, either from fear or guilt, Shiro wasn't sure. Likely it was a mixture of both.  
  
When they reached the dining rooms they were luckily mostly empty. Shiro sat Yorak down at a table and went to the kitchen to see about some tea. He found Hunk at the counter, rolling out some pastry, hands covered in flour and sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He was whistling to himself and humming as he pushed a rolling pin into the dough. “Hey Hunk,”  
  
“Hey Shiro, what're you after today?”  
  
“Just some tea. Yorak's...not feeling too great.”  
  
Hunk's eyes widened, he peered through the large window that showed the near empty dining room and saw Yorak's slumped form. “Oh that's not good.” He shook his head and wiped flour off of his hands on his apron. “So, tea and some cakes? Cake always makes me feel better. I just got some banana cake out of the oven?”  
  
“Sounds great Hunk, knew you'd know what to do.”  
  
“Aww, don't sweat it. Anything for a friend.” Hunk busied himself around the kitchen, setting up a small tray with cups, a tea pot and some freshly baked cake. He handed it over to Shiro, “Tell Yorak he's welcome here any time even if he just wants to talk, ya'know?”  
  
“I will, thanks Hunk.” Shiro carried the tray carefully over to Yorak who's ears were drooping as he gazed off into space. He set the tray down and sat. “Here, Hunk gave us some cake too. Even if you're not hungry you should try it, he's the best cook we've got.”  
  
Yorak blinked slowly at Shiro before looking down at the plate of cake slices, carefully he picked one up and sniffed, nose wrinkling curiously. Shiro watched him, fascinated before he remembered the tea and poured out two cups. Yorak took a tiny bite of the cake and chewed thoughtfully, his face transformed and his eyes widened. “This is good.” He exclaimed.  
  
“Yeah? That's great. Hunk'll be happy to hear that.”  
  
They ate some cake in silence for a moment before Shiro decided to take the plunge, “Yorak...I...I'm sorry.”  
  
Yorak's ears twitched and he lifted his eyes from the cake he was slowly devouring, “What for?”  
  
“For your situation. It must be really hard breaking ties with someone you love.”  
  
Yorak sighed, staring at the cake in his fingers, “I guess it is.”  
  
“If...if you need to talk or anything I'm here.”  
  
“Thank you...but I...this isn't something I can talk to anyone about. I'll get through it...eventually.”  
  
It was obvious Yorak was hiding something but Shiro decided not to push the subject. Yorak finished the last of the cake and seemed to perk up a little.   
  
“What do you want to do now?” Shiro asked.  
  
“I...I think I'll just get an early night.” Yorak replied, rising from his seat, “Thanks though...for everything.” He turned away and Shiro watched as he left.  
  
Keith returned to his rooms and shut the door behind him, he leaned against it and pushed both hands into his hair. His chest felt heavy, his heart ached. He closed his eyes and sank onto his haunches, slowly he untangled his usual braid and let his hair fall about his face. He stared at the rug, clean and white and wished that he could undo everything that had happened since the first time Lotor had kissed him. He buried his face in his hands and tried to breathe through the pain.  
  
 _“One day, Yorak, we're going to leave this planet forever.” Lotor said firmly, as they lay on the roof of the royal quarters and looked up at the dark skies. “I'll learn to fly a really, really fast ship and we'll get away from Daibazaal and I'll take you with me.”  
  
Yorak smiled at his big brother, eyes shining with joy, “Yeah?”  
  
“Yes. I'm a prince, I don't lie.” Lotor nodded firmly, “We're going to leave and never, ever come back.”  
  
Yorak leaned against Lotor's side, “I'm never gonna leave you Lotor.” He whispered, fingers curling around Lotor's wrist, “I promise.”  
  
_XXX  
  
“Zarkon hasn't made any move against us for several pheobs.” Allura said, frowning at her tablet. She looked up from her screen and grimaced, “I cannot figure out why he's being so diligent in obeying the truce.”  
  
“It does seem suspicious,” Lance leaned back in his chair, tapping the table with his tablet pen, “But what can we do? This is giving us the chance to regroup and recover. We're able to send aid to war torn planets and help refugees find new settlements.”  
  
Allura sighed, “I know. Don't misunderstand me, I am glad we've been given this reprieve but I just feel as if Zarkon is planning something big and not knowing what is excruciating.”

 

Shiro frowned at the table a moment, “We could ask Yorak what he knows.” He looked up and around the table at his men and Allura's.  
  
“The Galra?” An Altean diplomat arched an eyebrow, “Really? Would he tell us the truth? How can we be certain where his loyalties lie?”  
  
“I'm certain.” Shiro insisted firmly, “He's done everything we asked and more to prove his loyalty and his desire to stay here.”  
  
“Yeah but Shiro, have you read his files?” Lance asked gently, “He's responsible for the enslavement of several planets in the Empire. He personally led the charge that put down the resistance on Frav nine _and_ Harkon.”  
  
“I know what he's done but don't we all deserve second chances? How many people have died because we messed up?” Shiro looked around and saw a few winces and guilty faces, “We can't condemn him for his past if we don't condemn ourselves too. None of us are paragons of virtue.”  
  
Allura considered them in silence for a moment before nodding, “Very well, it won't hurt to ask. Bring him in.”  
  
They waited while the guards went to fetch Yorak, Lance was lounging in his seat, clearly unhappy with the decision. Shiro waited patiently until the doors opened and Yorak entered.  
  
He dropped to one knee, “You summoned me, princess?”  
  
“Yes, please stand.” She waited for Yorak to rise and then continued, “We were just discussing possible reasons why Zarkon has been respecting the truce when in the past he has proven himself not to be so patient. We're...concerned that he's planning something heinous.”  
  
Yorak sighed, “I don't know,” He admitted, “I wasn't...allowed...inside the council chamber. I wasn't invited to discuss war plans.”  
  
“Oh.” Allura looked surprised, “I thought you led some of Zarkon's armies.”  
  
“I did.” Yorak nodded, “But I was simply told where to be and what to do. I never got to question it...I...” He frowned and shook his head, “I never even thought about questioning it. They were orders from my father.”  
  
“Well you probably should have,” Lance muttered darkly and earned himself a sharp look from Shiro.  
  
“I've been raised to believe that battle purifies, that violence is the only way a Galra can earn the respect of their peers. I've had 'Vrepit Sa' beaten into me by my governess and had to fight and seriously injure many of my peers when I came of age. The Galra are warriors. It's all we've ever known and battle is in our blood.” Yorak snapped irritably, “Perhaps if you stopped paying attention to propaganda and spent more time studying our culture you'd have a better understanding of us. A true Galran warrior does not question his orders, he does not ask questions of his Emperor.”  
  
“Ok, I get it. You're very violent and scary.” Lance rolled his eyes, “But you've also conquered planets and enslaved innocent people. You've aided genocide and mistreated your prisoners of war. Think about that before you try and defend what your people have done.”  
  
“You think I could've done anything to change any of that?!” Yorak snapped, moving forward angrily, “You think that if I had the power I wouldn't have prevented all those deaths? They were pointless. They were done because of some...messed up power trip my father's on. I had no say in any of it.” By the time he was done he was breathing heavily and leaning over Lance, baring his fangs. “I did everything within my limited power to make sure the planets I conquered had plenty of supplies and shelter. I tried to avoid as much pointless destruction as I could without incurring my father's wrath.”  
  
“Yorak...”  
  
“No. No I'm not done.” Yorak slammed his hand onto the table, causing it to wobble. Everyone was staring. “If I could have I would have stood up to my father and his stupid commanders, but if I had I would've been sent to fight in the arena just like any other dissenter...or worse. I did what I could-”  
  
“Yorak!” Shiro grabbed his arm and yanked him back, “Calm down.” he said gently, face pinched in fear.  
  
Yorak blinked and looked around, mouth falling open as he saw a dark, sooty hand print on the table and the vase of pretty flowers turned to dust. Allura was staring at them in horror along with her advisors. “Oh no.” Yorak whispered, finally looking down at himself. He was surrounded by a strange dark aura, even his hands glowed. He swallowed, “I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...”  
  
“How?” Allura asked breathlessly, her eyes moving to Yorak, “How can you do this?”  
  
“I don't know.” Yorak shook his head, shrinking in on himself, “I'm sorry. I lost control.”  
  
“Are you...a druid?” One of the Altean's asked.  
  
“No.” Yorak shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself.   
  
Allura swallowed and rose, “Yorak, this power you have...are you able to control it?”  
  
“I don't know. It doesn't happen a lot unless I get...stressed or-or upset. I don't really think about it.”  
  
“And can you use the quintessence once you've absorbed it?”  
  
Yorak shook his head, “No. I'm not a Druid. I just kind of...absorb it and that's it.”  
  
Shiro looked at him and noticed his eyes glowing a deeper gold, he looked back at Allura who looked ill. “Is this...normal? I mean the absorbing thing?”  
  
Allura shook her head slowly, “No. Altean alchemists can manipulate the quintessence from our environment but we can't absorb it like that...taking the very life from our surroundings is...unheard of.”  
  
Yorak shrunk in on himself, chewing on his lower lip as he absorbed the animosity around him, “I didn't mean to.”  
  
“I know you didn't but...perhaps it would be wise to keep you under observation for now?” Allura suggested, “If this get out of control it could do terrible damage.”  
  
“Perhaps we can have some of our alchemists look into it,” One Altean suggested, lifting a hand, “He should not be allowed to simply walk around, what if he loses control? If he can do this to some flowers imagine what he could do if he truly loses control?”  
  
Allura glanced around the table at the mistrustful stares, “I...”  
  
“Allura, what would've happened to me if he'd been touching me?” Lance asked, his voice shaky after the display.   
  
“We can't lock him up like...like some kind of experiment,” Shiro shook his head, pushing Yorak behind him as if trying to protect him, “We're supposed to be better than Zarkon.”  
  
Allura chewed on her lower lip before taking a breath, “We must still try to understand why this is happening, Shiro. I will not risk this entire war on the uncertainty of whether Yorak can control himself.”  
  
Yorak twitched and took a few steps back, “What are you going to do to me?” He asked quietly.  
  
“Nothing painful.” Allura assured him gently, “We're not savages. We merely wish to test the limits of your...talents and see if there is a way we can help you learn to control it. If you can control it then you won't risk hurting someone.”  
  
Yorak sighed, “Yeah I get that.”   
  
“Thank you and I'm sorry.” Allura said sadly, “Hopefully we will be able to help and you'll be able to regain your freedom before you know it.”  
  
XXX  
  
Lotor stood before his father's door, hesitating. He swallowed the urge to be sick and straightened his back, fixing a look of determination on his face. Finally he knocked and waited.  
  
“Enter.”  
  
Lotor put his hand against the scanner and the doors opened to admit him, he stepped inside and dropped to one knee. His father stood before a massive view screen, gazing out across the desert with his arms behind his back. His cloak was gone leaving him in just his armour. It was odd, he looked slightly diminished without the massive metal pauldrons. “Father,” Lotor began, head bowed and one fist over his chest, “I have some...distressing news.”  
  
“Out with it, Lotor.”  
  
“I have discovered that...the witch has been using Yorak in an experiment-”  
  
“I am aware of all that Haggar does.” Zarkon replied, turning on Lotor. “This is not news to me.”  
  
Lotor lifted his head, eyes wide, “But-”  
  
“But what? Yorak's entire life's purpose has been to ensure Galra victory. Does this displease you?”  
  
“But he's...he's your son. He's of your blood.”  
  
“Because our blood is the strongest. He had to be strong to be able to complete the task he was made for.”  
  
“He's my _brother!_ ”  
  
Zarkon's eyes narrowed dangerously, “I should have never have allowed you two to grow so close. Yorak's purpose in life was decided long before his birth, I chose his mother because of her lineage and strength. He is doing what he was meant to do, his fate has been decided. Now leave if you have nothing better to do than to whine about such trifles.”  
  
Lotor gaped at him for a moment before rising on shaking legs, “He...is my brother. I'll get him back. They won't have him and neither will you!” Lotor turned on his heel and stormed out, feeling Zarkon's silent fury follow him. “I will save you Yorak, even if I have to destroy you to do it.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this is very late. :/ I have no excuses. 
> 
> This chapter contains a very brief smutty scene that I really struggled with so I apologise if it's bad. It also contains an OC I created a while ago for a final fantasy 7 fic I was writing. His name is Gladys, in this he's Altean and in every fic he's also a drag queen and bar owner, usually as a front for illegal activities such as prostitution and gambling. However, he is a sweetheart and protects everyone who works for him. He likes to 'adopt' strays and people who've had difficult lives and give them something a bit better as much as he's able. In this fic he's in it for all of a few paragraphs since it's just a nod to that fic I took down to rewrite and never got around to it. He refers to his employees as his girls but he himself goes by male pronouns.
> 
> Yorak going to the bar will be addressed in the next chapter but I sort of made this one much longer than usual so had to wait. Hope you all enjoy it despite the mistakes.

Pidge followed close behind Shiro and Yorak. Her face scrunched up in a disgruntled frown, Lance walked at her side and they both watched Shiro stare at Yorak like he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Shiro's cheeks were flushed, a huge smile lighting up his face. Yorak spoke quietly about something she couldn't quite hear but obviously Shiro found it fascinating. She watched as they walked down corridors and neglected to warn Shiro of the low hanging beam.  
  
“Ow!” Shiro cracked his head against the solid piece of metal, clasping his face in his hands while Yorak hovered around him. “Ow... _shit_...” He cursed, eyes leaking as he blinked through the pain.  
  
Pidge snickered and Lance sent her a side-long look, “ _What_?” She whispered, shrugging.  
  
“Are you ok?” Yorak asked, hands hovering uselessly in the air like he wasn't sure what to do with them, “Shiro?”  
  
“Yeah...'m fine...” Shiro rubbed at his forehead, “I-uh guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.”  
  
“No shit.” Pidge muttered under her breath, stalking past them both with hunched shoulders.  
  
“ _So_...this way guys.” Lance scooted past them and waved them on, smirking knowingly in Shiro's direction. Shiro glared at him but it didn't have much of an effect with the large red mark on his forehead. Yorak offered Shiro a smile and Shiro's heart fluttered, his lips curling in helpless response.  
  
They led Yorak down the corridor and to the left, a set of large double doors hissed as they approached to reveal a young Altean woman with blond pig tails. She bounced towards them, a stack of papers in hand. “Oh hello!” She smiled at them when she noticed their approach, “Is this Yorak?”  
  
“Hi Romelle, yeah this is Yorak. Yorak, this is Romelle.” Shiro said with a smile.  
  
“I'm Dr. Marina's assistant, if you go through she's just waiting inside for you.” Romelle offered them all a sunny smile before she bounced off down the corridor. Shiro put a hand on Yorak's shoulder and guided him through the doors. They opened to reveal a large room, it looked like a cross between a lab and a hospital. Yorak hung back a moment, skin prickling uncomfortably. He licked his lips before taking a breath and following Shiro.  
  
Dr. Marina was a tall, willowy woman with the usual pointed Altean ears and yellow markings beneath her eyes. She wore a long white coat over a simple set of white trousers and smock-like top. Her dark hair was piled up on top of her head and braided tightly around the crown, she saw them and smiled. “Hello, my name is Doctor Marina and Princess Allura has asked me to check you over today.”  
  
Yorak nodded, the ears twitching. Marina pointed to a nearby table and he climbed on it, gripping the edge tightly. Marina ran a few scans and input the data into a pad, a small frown on her face as she worked. “All of your functions seem perfectly normal for your race.” She said, nodding to herself, “However...there is an anomaly in your quintessence...”  
  
“What do you mean?” Shiro asked, frowning in concern as he moved closer and put a hand on Yorak's knee. Yorak looked down at it, ears moving back against the sides of his head in surprise.  
  
“Well...it's hard to say. I'm no alchemist but our equipment can pick up a persons quintessence and we can look for anything strange within it. It seems...darker somehow. I'm not sure. I will have to show this to an alchemist, I'll pass the scans along to Aurelian.”  
  
“How long before we know what's wrong?” Yorak asked uncertainly.  
  
“A few quintants at most, Aurelian is very busy at the moment but I'm sure he'll take time to see you soon.” Marina smiled and nodded as Yorak slid from the table and he followed Shiro from the room.  
  
“Oh by the way, Shiro, me and a few of the crew were gonna go down into the city.” Lance said as they walked down the corridor back to Yorak's rooms, “You wanna go? Ya'know, let your hair down?” He smirked and nudged Shiro in the ribs with an elbow.  
  
“Where were you going?” Shiro asked, rubbing at his side.  
  
“We were gonna go to Juniper.”  
  
“Yeah...why not? I haven't been there for a while.” Shiro smiled, “Yorak, do you want to come with us?”  
  
Behind Shiro Pidge made a strangled sound like an angry cat but Shiro ignored her. Yorak tilted his head curiously, “What's Juniper?”  
  
“It's a club.” Shiro explained, guiding him around a couple of chatting Altean's with a hand low on his back, “There's alcohol and music. You'd like it, I know the owner.”  
  
“Ok. If I'm allowed.”  
  
“You'll be with me, I'm sure Allura won't mind.”  
  
Yorak was returned to his rooms to get ready, he took a shower and put on some of the few garments he'd brought with him. A simple red leather jacket and black pants. When he was ready he waited impatiently for the knock on his door, when it came he leapt to his feet and opened it to find Shiro waiting outside for him. He was dressed casually in a pale shirt and thick leather jacket and a pair of jeans. Yorak licked his lips, eyes moving up his body slowly, “You ready?” Shiro asked, turning pink around the ears when he noticed what Keith wore.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Shiro took Yorak's hand and they left.  
  
The club, when they arrived, was fairly busy. Patrons of various races wondered around, talking, drinking and some were dancing on a nearby dance floor. Yorak stuck close to Shiro's side as the group entered. The walls were white and chrome, the bar an elegant semi-circle that gleamed with blue light. A massive and somewhat gaudy chandelier hung from the ceiling dripping with flashing crystals. The design was heavily Altean.  
  
Shiro drew Yorak towards the bar where a rather large female Altean was serving drinks, it took Yorak a few ticks to realise that the person behind the bar was not female. They wore a yellow wig styled to resemble an old Earth fashion trend known as a beehive. Their golden dress flashed underneath the lights, sending spots of blue dancing across the bars pristine surface. The Altean turned to them grinning broadly, massive shoulders flexing as they moved. “What can I-Oh!” The person had a deep, gravelly voice with an effeminate lilt. They lifted a perfectly manicured finger to their lips, “Captain Shirogane, well I never. Fancy seeing you here.”  
  
“Hi, Gladys.” Shiro returned the smile and slid onto one of the tall stools. Yorak hovered at his side uncertainly, “It's been a while, huh?”  
  
“It sure has, honey.” Gladys agreed, “Your usual?”  
  
“Thanks.” Shiro smiled then turned to Yorak, “What do you want? Gladys can make just about any drink in the known universe.”  
  
“Oh hush, you give me far too much credit dear.” Gladys waved an airy hand, massive biceps flexing with the movement as he turned striking blue eyes onto Yorak. “A Galra! I haven't seen any of your kind for many decophebes. And my, you _are_ a cutie, aren't you?” Gladys looked Yorak up and down, smirking as he touched the bottom of his lip with the tip of his tongue. “Mmhmm, you did good with this one, Captain.”  
  
Yorak lifted his chin, narrowing his eyes, “My name is Yorak.”  
  
“Yorak? Son of Zarkon?” Gladys' eyes widened, false eyelashes fluttering, “We've heard of you, of course but I didn't know you were on Altea.” He contemplated Yorak for a moment before shrugging, “Well, it's none of my business. So, what will you be drinking?”  
  
Yorak glanced uncertainly at Shiro, he had expected animosity but this Gladys didn't seem to care who he was. “I...I-uh...”  
  
“How about an Earth drink?” Shiro suggested, rescuing Yorak from embarrassment, “Do you like sweet drinks?”  
  
“I guess. Thanks.”

 

“Give him the same as me. I'm sure you'll love it.” Shiro grinned at him and Yorak couldn't help the fluttery feeling in his stomach. He let himself be guided into a seat while Gladys bustled off to make their drinks. Shiro's hand lingered on his, finger tips warm against the callouses on Yorak's palm. “Gladys used to be in the Altean army but decided war wasn't for him so he came back to Altea to start up his own bar. We met while I was on medical leave after I escaped Central. He's a nice guy but can be a bit overwhelming.”  
  
Yorak watched Gladys work curiously. His dress was tight across his hairy back, his muscular legs supported by a pair of dangerously high heeled shoes.  
  
“He's owned this place for a while now, built it himself too. He hires a lot of staff from disadvantaged groups, gives them a place to stay and a regular wage.” Shiro nodded towards a booth where Lance and Hunk sat playing some kind of card game with a group of glitter-clad Alteans in wigs of varying colour. “I spent a lot of time here while I was in recovery, Gladys looked out for me...I was...off the rails for a while. I think Coran put him up to it since they were close when they were kids.”  
  
Yorak nodded as Gladys returned with a set of violently pink drinks in tall glasses and set them down. “Enjoy, boys.” He said and grinned at them to reveal a set of perfectly white teeth, “I made them with a little added extra.” He leaned down, whispering loudly and winked at Shiro. Shiro flushed and looked down at his drink suspiciously as Gladys chuckled and sashayed off to serve Pidge. Yorak looked down at his drink before taking a small sip, his eyes widened as sweetness hit his tongue. It was cold, thick with ice and had a small red fruit sliced and resting on the rim. “What is this?” He asked, plucking the fruit off with his claws and eyeing it.  
  
“A strawberry.” Shiro replied, smiling at the look of awe on Yorak's face.  
  
“A fruit?”  
  
“Yeah. Eat it.”  
  
Yorak did and nodded, “It's good. Sweet.”  
  
Shiro smiled, glad to watch to the tension ease slowly from Yorak's shoulders. They spent a long time chatting, sat close together so that their elbows brushed. Shiro told stories from his days at the Garrison, listening eagerly for Yorak's low chuckle. His skin felt tingly whenever they touched, Yorak's yellow eyes glowed as Gladys dimmed the lights and the music pounded through the floor. The air between them thickened, Shiro's hand found Yorak's leg and he leaned in, whispering into his ear so he could be heard over the music. Absently his thumb brushed up and down the in-seam of Yorak's trousers, causing his heart to flutter.

 

Yorak smiled, his cheeks aching but he couldn't stop. He forgot about why he was on Altea, he forgot about everything except Shiro's smile. The drinks were strong, affecting him much faster than he expected, he was soon leaning in and telling Shiro stories from his own childhood. Shiro listened with rapt attention, his eyes wide and bright. They sparkled like stars in the lights from the chandelier. His breath was sweet and hot as it brushed Yorak's fur, he blinked up at Shiro slowly, voice trailing off as he let his eyes fall to Shiro's lips. He licked his own, the urge to lean up and press a kiss to the corner of his mouth almost overwhelming. His head swam pleasantly from the surprisingly potent drinks, Shiro's hand was heavy against his leg. They leaned in slowly, faces inching closer and closer. Yorak closed his eyes and tilted his head as Shiro's hand found his hair and tangled in the thick strands. Shiro's lips brushed his, warm and soft. Yorak felt Shiro's lips move but couldn't hear anything except his own pounding heart as it hammered violently against his rib cage. Shiro increased the pressure, the first press of his lips sent Yorak's stomach flip-flopping. He sighed against Shiro's mouth, letting his tongue slide out and meet Shiro's.  
  
Shiro sucked in air through his nose, tilting Yorak's head to find a better angle. He tightened his grip on Yorak's hair and allowed the kiss to deepen. He moaned, helpless, when Yorak's tongue met his. It was wet and cool from the icy drinks; slightly rougher than a humans. Shiro's hand tightened on Yorak's leg, sliding further up to the fork of his legs, Yorak opened them in eager invitation. Shiro hissed a curse into his mouth, frowning in concentration as the universe faded into nothing. He felt Yorak shiver beneath his hands, a low vibration rising in his chest. Shiro pulled away, panting a little and stared into Yorak's heavily lidded eyes. Shiro swallowed, throat suddenly dry as he licked traces of Yorak from his lips. “You...you want another?” he managed in a low, husky croak.  
  
Yorak nodded, “Yeah...” He breathed, smiling deviously as he slid a hand up Shiro's thigh, “Yeah one more.”  
  
Shiro's face heated and he turned to flag Galdys down again. They had two more drinks before they were interrupted by Lance's arrival with a handful of tiny glasses filled to the brim. He put them on the bar before them and raised an eyebrow. “Drinks.” He declared, “You're not nearly drunk enough,” He pointed an accusing finger at Shiro who laughed brightly. Hunk joined them and together they each had three shots.

 

Shiro bore a constant flush on his cheeks now and swayed gently in his seat. Lance talked about something Yorak didn't understand while Hunk nodded along, Yorak could only stare at Shiro who's hands continued to wonder over his body. Yorak let the buzz from the alcohol fuel him when Shiro leaned in for another kiss. It was as good as the first and Yorak berated himself over not having allowed it before now.  
  
Finally it came time to leave. Gladys bid them all goodbye and they stumbled their way back towards the castle. Lance was being held up by Hunk, Pidge walked ahead of them engrossed in a device she was carrying.

 

Shiro and Yorak lagged behind, leaning against each other. Shiro's hand slid down Yorak's back and rested against the top of his ass as they stumbled drunkenly through a beautiful park. Little lights lit up the winding path, a few benches were dotted here and there and massive trees loomed over them, branches waving in the breeze. It was a quiet night, the moons hanging high above them in the cloudless sky. Yorak was warm, comfortable and he didn't remember the last time he'd laughed so much. He said as much to Shiro who turned to him, beaming, “That's good.” He said, drawing Yorak closer while the others moved on ahead of them, “I'm glad you had fun.”  
  
“I really did.” Yorak sounded surprised and he giggled, tugging at the collar of Shiro's jacket, “Back home I only ever had Lotor and we weren't allowed to leave the palace very much.”  
  
“Well, you're here now with us.” Shiro replied in a low voice, hands moving to Yorak's waist. “I like hearing you laugh.” He admitted, blushing.  
  
“Yeah. You too.” Yorak let Shiro kiss him again. Like every one before it made his toes curl in his boots.  
  
“Wanna come back to my room?” Shiro offered, pulling away to look into Yorak's eyes.  
  
Yorak could only nod, nerves twisting in his belly as Shiro took his hand and together they caught up to the others.  
  
Shiro slammed Yorak against the wall outside his quarters, his hand moving out to the side as he fumbled to find the pad to open the doors. His mouth moved against Yorak's, the kiss messy and heated. Yorak's hips ground against his, forcing a low groan from his mouth. Finally he found the pad and the doors opened. They stumbled through them, barely allowing them to close before Shiro was tugging Yorak's jacket over his shoulders and yanking his shirt up over his chest. Heat pooled low in his gut as Yorak pulled the shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. He backed up until his legs hit the low bed and he let himself fall back into it. His yellow eyes burned in the gloom and the gentle blue light emanating from the holopic on the bedside table. Shiro moved, stumbling drunkenly forward as he tried to get his own shirt off. It got stuck and he found himself flailing inelegantly in his eagerness. His elbow hit the holopic of Adam and it fell to the floor with a muffled thump. Shiro finally extracted himself from his shirt and let it fall from his hands.  
  
Yorak stared up in awe at Shiro's body. He was scarred, his body mostly free of hair except a fine down beneath his belly button. He licked his lips and growled low in the back of his throat. He reached out, sitting up and grabbing hold of Shiro's jeans before tugging him forward and mouthing at his belly just to feel that smooth skin against his lips. He kissed over a scar, feeling Shiro's stomach tense as he ran his tongue over it. Yorak looked up at him through his eyelashes, hair a tangled mess and a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.  
  
“They don't...bother you?” Shiro asked uncertainly, he wasn't uncomfortable with his appearance but other people tended to be.  
  
Yorak frowned, “In our culture it's more shameful to be free of scars. It shows weakness.” He replied roughly, “These are beautiful.” He ran his claws over a particularly ugly gash slashing across Shiro's side. “All these tell me is that you're strong and brave. If you were Galra you'd be a sought after mate.”  
  
Shiro laughed, unable to help smiling as Yorak tugged at his jeans and finally got them open. Shiro helped him ease the tight jeans over his hips to reveal his erection. Yorak stared at it for a long moment, fascinated. It was long and thick, nothing like his own or Lotor's. “You do have some fur then?” Yorak touched a claw to the base and looked up curiously, “Other than on your head.”  
  
Shiro laughed again, “Some human's have more.” He admitted and Yorak tilted his head before returning his eyes to Shiro's waiting cock. “I've never...been with a Galra before.”  
  
Yorak smirked, “I've never been with a human.” And then leaned in and pressed the tip of his tongue to the head of Shiro's cock, causing him to suck air in through his teeth. Yorak's tongue was rougher than a humans so the sensation was unusual, his abs tightened and he reached out to push his fingers into Yorak's hair. He tugged lightly. Yorak didn't take Shiro into his mouth properly, a part of Shiro was glad since his fangs were dangerously sharp. It did add a certain thrill to the experience as he watched Yorak lick a stripe up his cock, sucking gently on the tip before pulling away. Shiro watched eagerly as Yorak removed his own trousers, revealing the rest of his body. He'd caught glimpses of it before but as he pulled off his boots and trousers Shiro's breath caught.  
  
Yorak's body was long, his waist small enough that Shiro's fingers would touch if he wrapped his hands around it. Despite the light covering of dense, mauve fur Shiro could easily see the definition of his abs and pecs. Shiro noticed that the reddish markings on Yorak's cheeks spread down his neck and wrapped around his arms like ribbons. His cock was long but thinner than a humans, the tip pointed and flesh a darker shade of purple. The base was lightly furred but that faded out into smooth, bare skin further up the shaft. Yorak took himself in his hand and stroked, eyes devouring Shiro's body hungrily before lifting to his eyes. Slowly he spread his legs and leaned back, reaching down beneath his cock and small, well hidden testicles. “I'm ready.” Yorak whispered, voice low and hoarse. Shiro was unable to resist as he moved to the bed and covered Yorak's body with his own.  
  
Shiro leaned down and captured Yorak's lips again, tasting himself inside Yorak's mouth. He moaned, sliding a hand down Yorak's chest to circle his cock and pump it slowly. Yorak hissed a breath and wrapped his arms around Shiro's shoulders, claws stinging as they dug into his skin. Shiro moved his hand down, over Yorak's balls and touched his finger tips to the hole between his legs. Shiro sucked in a sharp breath, eyes widening in surprise. Yorak was wet. “What's wrong?” Yorak asked, blinking uncertainly.  
  
“Is...uh...is it normal to be wet down there?” Shiro removed his hand from Yorak and looked down at the sticky substance coating his fingers.  
  
“Yeah, just fuck me already.” Yorak yanked Shiro in and their mouths collided. A fang caught on Shiro's lip, tearing the skin there a little but as Yorak's tongue met his own everything was driven quickly from his mind.  
  
Yorak wrapped his legs around Shiro's waist and lifted his hips up, giving him access to his body. The slide in was smooth, Shiro was vaguely glad he didn't have to spend time prepping him. He moaned when he felt hot, wet heat encase him and halted, shivering and savouring the moment.

 

Yorak panted beneath him, eyes heavily lidded and gleaming. Sharp claws dug into Shiro's shoulders, making his hips jerk forward. Yorak growled, dragging his nails down Shiro's back, marking him. Shiro cursed and pulled back, drawing slowly out and causing Yorak's heels to dig into his spine. Then he slammed back in, jerking Yorak further up the bed and dragging a loud cry from his lips. Yorak lifted his head, pressing their mouths together in an open, sloppy kiss. His skin tingled, and his eyes fell closed as heat swelled in his gut. Shiro set an agonisingly fast pace, hissing curses into his mouth as they moved together. Yorak arched his back, head slamming into the bed beneath him.  
  
Shiro shifted, grabbing Yorak by the waist and lifting him upright. The change in angle made him cry out again as it pushed Shiro deeper into him. He shuddered, wrapping his arms around Shiro's neck and digging his claws into his skin. Shiro winced but didn't stop him as their mouths crashed against each other again. Shiro's prosthetic curled into Yorak's hair and yanked his head to the side, wrapping the plait around his fist and holding tight enough to hurt. Yorak lifted himself up, feeling Shiro's cock slide out of him half way before slamming back down again.

 

Shiro swore against his lips, biting them hard enough to sting. Yorak closed his eyes and let his head fall back. In his minds eye he saw a face surrounded by long silver hair, eyes that burned golden yellow. He bit back the name that sat on the tip of his tongue, frowning as Shiro bit roughly at his collar bone. He moved his hips, his thighs shaking with exertion. His spine tingled, warmth spreading quickly through his body. Shiro's free hand slid slowly up Yorak's chest, brushing his nipple and curled around his throat while Shiro's lips caressed his jaw. Yorak's mouth opened, tongue darting out to wet his lips and Shiro took advantage, digging his blunt teeth into the flesh. Shiro's muscles flexed, damp with sweat. Yorak felt them shift beneath his hands and found his hips moving faster. His breath started to come in short, sharp pants as he breathed Shiro's name into his mouth. Shiro responded by tugging roughly on his hair again, turning him this way and that to gain access to more of his body.  
  
Finally Shiro released Yorak's hair and grabbed him tightly by the waist. Yorak shuddered as he was lifted up off of Shiro's cock and tossed back on the bed. Shiro crawled after him, rolling him onto his front and dragging him back onto all fours. He slid his cock between Yorak's ass cheeks, through the damp mess he'd made of himself and groaned. The sound made Yorak twist his claws into the bed sheet, tearing them in his desperation as he pushed back against Shiro. “Shh,” Shiro ran his hand down Yorak's curved back, over the tops of his cheeks and down his thighs. Then he lifted his human hand and landed a sharp slap against his thigh. Yorak jerked forward in shock, gasping out half-aborted words. Shiro said nothing as he slid back in, feeling Yorak clench around him.  
  
Shiro's hand curled around Yorak's throat again, he felt Yorak swallow as he once again wrapped Yorak's plait around his other fist. He yanked, hard enough to force Yorak's back into a painful looking arch just as he slammed their hips together again. Yorak scrabbled at the bed beneath him, tearing fabric as Shiro's hand slid up his neck to his chin, fingers sliding between spit-slick lips. Yorak's sharp little teeth dragged against the skin of his fingers, Shiro leaned over him, pressing his sweaty forehead between his shoulder blades. Bone dug into his cheek as he moved, revelling in every moan, every sharp breath and hiss of his name. He pressed a kiss to the back of Yorak's neck before biting down hard enough to bruise.  
  
He felt Yorak tense, body clenching around him almost tight enough to hurt. Yorak released a muffled moan as he spread his legs further as if he could draw Shiro in deeper. Shiro withdrew his fingers from Yorak's mouth and rose up onto his knees again, grabbing Yorak by the hip with his newly freed hand he started to pick up the pace. Liquid heat was building, his need becoming urgent. He threw his head back, staring blindly up at the ceiling as he fucked Yorak through his orgasm before his own crashed over him with all the brutality of a tidal wave.  
  
They both paused then. Both of them gathering themselves before Shiro finally pulled out, sweaty hair falling into his face as he watched his softening cock slide from Yorak's body. He then let himself fall sideways, he pushed hair from his forehead as Yorak slowly joined him. They lay together, eyes on the ceiling as sleep tugged them both under. Their fingers brushed between their bodies and slowly curled around each other as they slipped into dreamless oblivion.  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro woke heavy and warm. Outside sunlight streamed through his blinds, he rolled over, groaning, only to find something soft and furry. He cracked open an eye, taking a moment to focus on the thing in his bed. His eye slides down a head of jet black hair, spreading messily against the pillow, to a purple shoulder with red markings curling around the biceps. Shiro blinked. Reality slowly seeping into his alcohol soaked brain. He remembered soft lips, shaky moans and sharp claws, “Yorak...” Shiro muttered, voice hoarse. The name stirred his bed mate, he watched Yorak mutter something under his breath, sounding vaguely like Galran as he rolled over with his eyes still closed.

 

“ _Jak ne senk_ , Lotor?” Shiro stilled. Unable to move as he watched Yorak's thick eyelashes flutter and his eyes slowly open to reveal gold and purple, “ _Luvin? Zemu-_ ” Yorak cut himself off as his brain caught up with what his eyes were seeing, “Shiro.” He breathed, eyes slowly widening. His voice was rough with sleep but soon rose in panic, he sat up, rubbing at his temples as he tried to remember how he'd gotten into Shiro's bed.  
  
“Hi...I guess.” Shiro replied, clearing his throat as he watched Yorak have his mini-crisis, “Do you remember last night?”  
  
“I-” Yorak stumbled over his words for a moment before sucking in a breath, “Yes. I do. Shiro I-”  
  
“It's ok. I...I get it. I'm sorry, last night was a mistake and we can just forget it if you want.” Shiro thought he did a pretty good job of keeping the pain from his voice.  
  
Yorak turned his head, blinking at him owlishly, “What?”

  
“I mean...if...if you're not comfortable-”  
  
“No. No that's...that's not what I-damn it.” Yorak hissed air through his fangs before rounding on Shiro and staring at him, “It was good. I loved it. I wanna...do it again.”  
  
“Uh...now? Because-uh...I think I have a-a meeting-”  
  
Yorak snorted, pushing hair from his face, “Not right now. I'm still pretty sore from last night.” He shifted, as if to prove his point and winced, “But...maybe some other time?” He looked up hopefully and Shiro felt a grin on his face. He reached up and cupped Yorak's face, drawing him in so he could press their mouths together.  
  
“As many times as you want.” Shiro whispered, nipping at Yorak's lower lip before drawing away.  
  
Yorak stared at him, eyes glowing like a predator and lips curling into a smirk, “I need a shower.” He said finally, breaking the growing tension.  
  
XXX  
  
Yorak returned to his rooms while Shiro went down to the mess to get something to eat.  
  
The mess was almost empty except for Pidge and Lance, Shiro assumed that Hunk was in the kitchen. He made his way over to the food that was laid out on a table at the far end of the room and plated up some sweet Altean pastries and some coffee.  
  
“Jesus...”  
  
Shiro turned at the sound of Lance's fork hitting his plate, eyebrow raised. Lance was gaping at him stupidly, “What's wrong?”  
  
“What happened to your back?” Lance leapt from the table, sending his chair skittering out behind him. He stormed over and turned Shiro around, staring at the deep scratches across his skin half-hidden behind the fabric of his tank.  
  
Pidge made a strangled sound of disgust, retching into her porridge while Lance wheezed, “Did you get into a fight with Black?”  
  
Shiro felt his face heat up as he gently extracted himself from Lance's hands, he frowned at him trying retain at least some of his dying dignity, “No.” He turned to the table and sat down, taking an unnatural interest in his food.  
  
Lance sputtered for a moment, flushing pink, “I...I can't...oh my god...”  
  
“Lance sit down, idiot.” Pidge sighed finally, “You're giving me indigestion.”  
  
Lance sat in a nearby seat with a thunk, putting his hands in his hair and closing his eyes, “I respected you, man.” He whined, “I thought you were cool.”  
  
“I am cool.” Shiro replied indignantly, pulling apart one of his pastries mulishly.  
  
“Shiro...are you sure that it was...wise...?” Pidge offered, sounding a little too much like Allura.  
  
Shiro sighed, putting his food down and looked over at her, “He's not the enemy, Pidge. He's...not like that.”  
  
Pidge looked doubtful before she slowly shook her head, “Ok. Well, when this all blows up in our faces I won't say I told you so.”  
  
Shiro shrugged, “It's not going to blow up, don't worry so much.”  
  
XXX  
  
Yorak stood on his balcony, staring out across the gardens and beyond. He leaned on the railing while the wind teased his damp hair, his arms closed around his body as he sighed and hung his head. Black plodded over to him, making little noises as she wound her way around his ankles. Yorak bent and stroked her face, scratching idly at her ears as she purred. “I made a mistake.” He muttered, frowning at her, “If Lotor ever finds out...I don't even know what he'd do. But I...” He paused, remembering the night with ease. Shiro's voice, his hands, the taste of his mouth, “I like him. I really...really like him...”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I got stuck on this fic, I do apologise for the delay. But, it's finally done. Enjoy and thank you to everyone who has commented/kudos'd It always makes my day even if I never reply.

  
Shiro stood before Allura in her small office, waiting for her to finish reading some report or other. She finally looked up and sighed, “I heard that you and Yorak were seen at a club last night.”  
  
Shiro turned pink around his ears, “Yeah. Sometimes it's good to cut loose-”  
  
“You took an enemy defector with powers we don't understand out for a _drink_? You took him on a-a-” She hesitated, “A date?”  
  
Shiro felt his cheeks warm further and he ducked his head, “Yes, Ma'am.”  
  
“Oh Shiro,” Allura put her hands to her face and rubbed at her temples, “Never, in all the time we've worked together, have I ever considered you stupid but this...” She trailed off, shaking her head, “This is the height of idiocy.”  
  
“I would say I'm sorry but honestly? I'm not. Yorak...he's not a bad person. He's scared and alone behind enemy lines, he's given up everything to help us. His friends, his family...he's abandoned it all for us. He's not a prisoner, he shouldn't have to put his life on hold just because something might happen.”  
  
“Shiro,” Allura sighed, “His powers are unheard of, we cannot understand the possible affects alcohol would have on him. A tiny slip of control and everything we've worked for will be destroyed.”  
  
Shiro nodded, “I know but I trust him.”  
  
“I do too but I do not trust these powers.” Allura rose and leaned forward, hands on her desk, “He must remain here, where we can watch him until we fully understand what it is we are dealing with, do you understand?”  
  
“Yes, Ma'am.”  
  
“Good.” Allura slowly sat back down, “You are dismissed.”  
  
Shiro saluted and turned on his heel but as he reached the door Allura called to him softly, he turned to see her smile at him.  
  
“I'm happy for you, Shiro.” She said quietly, “I haven't seen you so content in a long time.”  
  
Shiro smiled broadly, eyes crinkling at the corners, “Thanks, Allura.”  
  
Shiro found Yorak waiting for him in the gardens, sat on a low bench while he watched Black chase colourful butterflies. The cat yowled and leapt, landing before trying again. The butterflies evaded him each time. Yorak laughed, unaware of Shiro's eyes on him as he bent and plucked a silver leaf from the ground. He twirled it between his fingers and sighed, finally looking up. His gaze met Shiro's and his eyes seemed to take on a deeper yellow glow. “Hi,” He said, smiling, “How did it go?”  
  
“Fine.” Shiro moved towards him, sitting at his side. He reached out and Yorak let him take his hand, their fingers entwined just as Black bumbled towards them and head butted Shiro's boot. Shiro laughed, leaning down to scoop the cat up and settle him on his lap. “Allura reminded me that it's probably best not to...indulge in alcoholic drinks anymore until we find out what's going on with your powers.” Shiro flashed him a guilty grin, “It's my fault, I shouldn't have-”  
  
Yorak cut him off with a soft kiss, when he pulled away he was searching Shiro's face carefully. His ears were pressed against his head as if he were thinking before they sprung back and he smiled, “Well, we'd better obey the princess in future.”   
  
“Yeah. She's kinda scary when she's angry.”  
  
Yorak laughed, a sound that made Shiro's chest ache. He ran his fingers through Black's fur idly and listened to Yorak talk. It was all he wanted to do for the rest of his life.  
  
Yorak hesitantly spoke about Diabazaal, glossing over and outright avoiding the topic of his brother and father. He spoke about his mother though as he unbraided his hair and let it fall around his shoulders. Shiro resisted the urge to push it back, to test its thickness in his fingers while he was sober. He lost himself in Yorak's descriptions of red sands, dry grasses rustling in a breeze and spicy food.   
  
They both soon lost track of time. Sat beneath the stars, hands clasped as they talked. They gazed into each others eyes, smiling and chucking softly. Fingers playing with each other as they leaned close and shared occasional kisses.  
  
They were soon interrupted by a loud, very fake cough. Yorak turned to peer through the darkness and bushes to see Pidge standing beneath a tree with her arms folded and a stern glare on her face.  
  
“You two are disgusting and you should take...whatever the hell it is you're doing inside. No one needs to see that sort of...mush.”  
  
Shiro laughed quietly, taking Yorak's hand and rising. Yorak followed, eyes averted from Pidge as he felt her animosity. Together they walked past, Shiro patting his team mate on the shoulder as they went. That night Yorak stayed in Shiro's room, tangled up in his arms and slept without nightmares.  
  
XXX  
  
“Hello, my name is Aurelian. I'm the head Alchemist here on Altea.” The Altean was willowy, like all his kind with large, pointed ears and a broad smile. He had a dark beard and deep brown, almost black eyes with pupils the colour of sapphires. His skin was darker than Allura's, a warm brown that shone beneath the blue lights of the infirmary.   
  
“Yorak,” Yorak replied, taking the man's wrist in his hand. The alchemist smiled and gestured to the low table.  
  
“Please take a seat. I will be running a few scans and comparing it to the data collected by doctor Marina.”  
  
Yorak climbed up onto the table and sat while the Alchemist passed a buzzing piece of equipment up and down his form. The man's eyes were glued to the readings, his thick brows drawing slowly downwards.   
  
“Hm.” Aurelian shook his head, “These are...unusual readings.”  
  
“That's what the other one said.” Shiro said, leaning forward to see the tablet in Aurelian's hands.  
  
“Yes...strange. I've never seen anything quite like it. Hm...” He hummed, frowning and looking from the device to Yorak and back again. “I believe more tests are in order. Your quintessence is fluctuating, as if it's unstable. It's also coming up much darker than it should be. There seems to be something...inside that's causing these readings. I will have my assistants set up the equipment we will need to get a closer look.”  
  
Yorak looked to Shiro who took his hand and offered him a smile, “You're in good hands, Yorak.” He said quietly while Aurelian and his assistants began to drag heavy machinery towards them.  
  
“I trust you,” Yorak replied, smiling a little as he gripped Shiro's hand tighter.  
  
The tests went by in a blur. Yorak sat through all of them in silence, his eyes fixed on the wall while he was poked and prodded. The sterile environment made him uneasy, a queasy, nervous feeling settling in just beneath his skin. He felt itchy when they dragged monitors and other equipment close and bared his teeth when one of the assistants tried to touch him. He felt his fur stand on end but Shiro's hand in his helped.  
  
Finally the tests came to an end, making Yorak feel more exhausted than any training exercises ever had. It went beyond the physical, like his mind itself was weary.  
  
Aurelian hovered over a monitor, frowning and pressing buttons until he sighed and shook his head, “This is...fascinating.” He muttered, pushing some tight curls from his forehead, “Truly fascinating.”  
  
“What is it?” Shiro asked for Yorak, giving his hand a comforting squeeze.  
  
“I...” Aurelian shook his head, looking up at them, “His quintessence is...corrupted, somehow.”  
  
“Corrupted? Is that even possible?” Yorak asked, eyes widening.  
  
“There's only one person who could possibly have the knowledge to do such a thing...” Aurelian grimaced, “But we have had no word from her for over a thousand decapheobs.”  
  
“Who?” Shiro asked, leaning forward curiously.  
  
“Her name was Honerva.” His eyes moved to Yorak as recognition dawned on his face, “The mother of Prince Lotor.”  
  
Yorak looked down at his hands, rubbing his thumb across Shiro's knuckles, “Haggar.” He whispered, closing his eyes. “She's called Haggar now.”  
  
“Haggar? The witch?!” Shiro blinked, “The one who...” He trailed off, curling his prosthetic into a tight fist.  
  
“Yes.” Yorak sighed.  
  
“You never said she'd seen you. You never-”  
  
“I didn't know. I...” Yorak licked his lips and frowned off into the distance, “There are patches of my childhood...bits and pieces missing but I thought it was normal. If this really is the work of the witch then it makes sense now.”  
  
“She was using you in an experiment.” Shiro whispered, reaching out and stroking hair from Yorak's eyes.  
  
“So it appears.” Aurelian answered, “Now the question is; why? What was it about you specifically that caught her interest? Why was she manipulating your quintessence? Where did she gain this knowledge?” Aurelian shook his head, “We may never know.”  
  


“What about his ability to absorb quintessence? Is it dangerous?” Shiro asked, turning to the alchemist. “Allura wants to know.”  
  
“It's difficult to say. Unless we can get him to use his ability under strict test conditions then we cannot guess how far he could go or what the effects will be. I would postulate that he is safe for now, as long as he keeps his emotions in check.”  
  
“What do we do now?” Yorak looked from Shiro to Aurelian and back again.  
  
“Well, I will report my findings to the Princess of course and then perhaps we could schedule in some more rigorous tests if you were willing.”  
  
Yorak nodded hesitantly, “Ok.”  
  
“Thank you, Aurelian.” Shiro said, holding out his hand and clasping the man's wrist, “You've helped out a lot.”  
  
“It was my pleasure, Captain.”  
  
XXX  
  
A few days later Allura called Shiro and Yorak to her rooms once again. She sat on the balcony, her eyes fixed on a tablet as she scrolled through information. Behind her stood Kolivan, his mask up and as still as a statue. Shiro knocked politely on the open door and Allura looked up with a smile, “Please come in, make yourselves comfortable.”  
  
Shiro and Yorak moved in and took some seats, “What is it, Allura?”  
  
“Well,” Allura set aside the tablet and drummed her finger nails on the table, “We've been hearing of some unusual activity on the border. Specifically on GX-59. The squadron stationed there have been picking up glitches on their long-range sensors for the past few movement's and want someone to come check it out. I wanted to send you, Pidge is the best we have with technology and you can keep a cool head.”  
  
“Of course, if you need me to go I will.” Shiro smiled, “But why call me all the way here for that?”  
  
Allura sighed, “I was debating on whether to send Yorak with you.” She glanced at him and smiled softly, “If you wished to go that is. Our outer reaches aren't very populated, during the war we evacuated most civilians but GX-59 is busy enough. Perhaps some time off world would do you some good, it can't be pleasant being trapped in one place especially for a Galra.”  
  
Yorak glanced towards Kolivan before speaking, “We don't do well in captivity.” He agreed slowly, “But why would you trust me? I could easily take out Shiro, steal a ship and return home.”  
  
“You've more than proven yourself, Yorak.” Allura smiled, glancing at Shiro with a knowing glint in her eyes, “There are some things that bind a man more completely to a cause than simple loyalty.”  
  
“Like what?” Yorak frowned suspiciously.  
  
“Love.” She said, looking again at Shiro who turned pink around the ears.  
  
“I...I don't understand.” Yorak stuttered, eyes wide and heat burning his cheeks.  
  
“Not to worry. Shiro will make sure you are well looked after and Kolivan will be going with you as extra support. I hope it will not be needed.”  
  
“As you wish, Princess.” Shiro said, rising and bowing. Yorak followed suit, confusion warring with excitement on his face.  
  
The Atlas crew took their seats after Shiro stepped on board. Yorak followed Shiro to the captain's chair and watched as Shiro tossed orders around as they prepared for take off. There was a light buzz in the air, excitement from the crew. People smiled, laughed and joked as they typed in coordinates and made general preparations.  
  
“Ground control, this is Takashi Shirogane of the IGF Atlas; ready and waiting for permission to launch.” Shiro said as his men flipped switches and checked data screens.  
  
“Permission granted captain. Launch in t-minus ninety ticks.” Came the reply over the comms.  
  
“All systems are online, captain.” A woman called, eyes locked on her screen.   
  
“T-minus sixty ticks and counting...” Control said.  
  
“Ready thrusters,” Shiro ordered, shifting in his seat and frowning in concentration.  
  
“Thrusters ready, sir.”  
  
“T-minus seventeen ticks...”  
  
Shiro took a breath, unable to help glancing over his shoulder to Yorak who was seated near the entrance of the bridge. They smiled at each other before Shiro refocussed.   
  
“Computers say that we'll make it to GX-59 in twelve vargas, captain.” A man said, glancing back at Shiro who nodded.  
  
“Pidge, alert command base 12 of our ETA.”  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
“Commencing launch in...ten...nine...”  
  
The Atlas lit up. Blue and orange lights spreading across the walls. Computers beeped and people spoke quietly over their comms as they pressed buttons and passed on information.  
  
“Power crystals holding at 100%, captain.” Someone called.  
  
“...six...five...four...three...two...”  
  
“Engage thrusters,” Shiro ordered, eyes scanning his own terminal.  
  
“Thrusters engaged,”  
  
“One.”  
  
The ship rumbled like a beast waking from a dream. Yorak felt the familiar drag of gravity tug at his limbs but the ship rose despite it. Blue light bursting from it's engines as they pushed the ship upwards, into the sky.  
  
“Breaking atmosphere now, sir.”  
  
There was a slight tremble of turbulence as the ship finally dragged itself free of Altea's atmosphere. They rose higher and higher until only stars stretched out before them, as far as they eye could see.   
  
XXX  
  
GX-59 was a small planet on the edge of Allied territory. It had a single moon that more resembled an asteroid, it was lumpy and had pieces broken off of it that floated nearby caught in the planets gravity. They set the down on a landing pad just outside GX-59's main communications base. Altean and Earth soldiers rushed around as Atlas' ramp descended and the crew exited. They were greeted by several members of the command stations crew who saluted as Shiro approached.  
  
“Welcome to GX-59, Captain Shirogane. My name is Commander Brett Thomas,”  
  
“Nice to meet you, Commander. This is my First Officer Lance Mclain, my communications officer Katie Holt and Cheif Engineer Hunk Garett.” Shiro indicated each person as he introduced them, “We're here to find out what's going on here.”  
  
“Yes sir,” Thomas nodded, “Uh...” His eyes landed on Yorak who hovered behind the crew, “A...A Galra, sir?”  
  
“Oh yes. Sorry. This is Yorak, he's a defector and a friend. Don't worry about him,”

  
“I see.” Thomas schooled his face and saluted, “This way then sir, we'll show you the anomalies we've been picking up.”  
  
The base was massive. Corridors branched and wound their way across the planets surface, a confusing maze filled with people in military uniforms. It was loud and busy and Yorak found himself turning around to try to keep everything in sight. The small group followed the commander towards a large room packed full with terminals. They entered and the man guided them over to the largest. A woman sat at the console, a headset in her ear as she rattled off a series of numbers and instructions. When she was done the commander introduced his guests, “This is Lieutenant Commander Astrid Green.” He said and the woman pulled off her head set and rose, snapping a sharp salute.  
  
“At ease,” Shiro said with a smile, “So, tell us what's been going on here.”  
  
“Sir,” The woman relaxed, “We have been receiving some strange signals, they're not in any language we recognise. We speculated it was some sort of code but our translators can't figure it out. When the Galra retreated we kept an eye on their movements but they haven't moved. It's been pheobe's since the last attack.”  
  
“Pidge here is the best communications officer from the Garrison,” Shiro indicated Pidge's small form, “I'm sure if anyone can help, it'll be her.”  
  
“Thank you sir,” The woman replied.  
  
“Show her the ropes while we check out the rest of the base.”  
  
Pidge moved to the woman's side and bent over the terminal, Commander Thomas escorted them out. “You will have rooms here for your use,” He said as they made their way through the corridors, “There's a map we can download onto your comms units so you don't get lost. This place is a maze.”  
  
“Thank you, Commander.”  
  
“We've been having a couple of minor security breaches. Nothing too worrisome but things have been taken from storage, small items like food and water. I'm sure it's just someone on base but wanted to warn you.”  
  
Lance arched an eyebrow, “Is this normal?”  
  
“Unfortunately, yes. We get a lot of new recruits, fresh out of the Garrison here for training so it's not unusual for things to go missing for parties.”  
  
“I see. Thanks for the warning.”  
  
Thomas nodded sharply before moving towards an elevator, he pressed a button and held an ID card to the slot, swiping it. “You will have access to all areas while you're here, I will have some ID printed off for you. Also, the market is held every few quintant's if you wish to explore.”   
  
“Do they have food stalls?” Hunk asked as the lift opened and they all stepped inside.  
  
“Yes. There's several inhabited planets in this system, they like to bring their wares here to sell as it's the largest market in the quadrant.”  
  
Hunk beamed and looked hopefully over at Shiro, “I guess it can't hurt.” He said with a shrug.  
  
They were shown to their quarters and then left to their own devices for a while. Lance and Hunk claimed a nearby bunk while Shiro and Yorak looked around the small room. They knew that Pidge would be shown up later by someone else. They waited quietly, Hunk and Lance muttering to one another across the room. Finally they were issued with their ID's and all settled in for the night.  
  
Two days later and Pidge was making slow progress with the signals. She opted to remain behind while the others decided to visit the market. They took a buggy with Commander Thomas and a small escort of two others. The planet was dark, too far away from the nearest star to have much light so it was mostly electrical. The power was provided by Balmeran crystals on the base. The Atmosphere itself was thin but breathable, artificially created by a machine to ensure the base and it's occupants could survive. They travelled across rocky ground, the buggy bouncing as they made stilted conversation with their escorts. Finally they arrived at a rocky cliff face with a deep cave inside. They all got out and looked around before Thomas led them into the mouth of the cave. They stepped into it and were greeted by a massive cave lit by strips of blue light. The ceiling rose so high it was impossible to see it as the light didn't reach that far. Lamps hung from a random assortment of stalls manned by aliens of varying species. Hunk hopped in excitement, sniffing the air before apologising and running off, dragging Lance with him. Shiro smiled and watched them go, one of their escort hurrying in their wake. Then he looked to Yorak and held out his hand, “Want to explore?” He asked and Yorak nodded.  
  
They wound their way through the disorganised streets, flanked by their guards and absorbing the energy around them. They passed by an Olkari merchant, showing off a floating orb that glowed a soft pink. It flashed and beeped as it whizzed through the air to oohs and ahhs from an awed crowd. The unilu were out in force, their loud voices drawing in customers from across the market. There was food from a myriad of planets, baskets of fresh flowers, crafts from an assortment of different cultures. Shiro stopped at a stall displaying jewellery and fine metal craftsmanship. Yorak peered over his shoulder as Shiro picked up a small glittering pendant. It was moulded into the shape of a lion, a fiery ruby cast into it's eye.   
  
“Ah, a very discerning eye, sir.” The Unilu of the stall said, watching Shiro with bright interest and a smarmy smirk, “That one was made on Talwar Six,”  
  
“It doesn't exist anymore. Zarkon destroyed it.” Shiro replied, tilting his head.  
  
“Yes. It was the very last piece to be made from the ore mined there decaphobes ago. Here, I'll make you a deal, just five hundred Groggeries.”  
  
Shiro snorted, “It's not worth that much.” He made to put it back but the Unilu halted him.  
  
“Fine. Two-fifty.”  
  
“Seventy.” Shiro raised an eyebrow.  
  
“One-seventy and your comms unit.”  
  
“No.”  
  
The Unilu pursed his lips, lifting all four arms in a shrug, “You're taking me for a chump.”  
  
“You're running a scam.” Shiro leaned forward, smirking, “I can have you detained for this.”  
  
The unilu went pale, “Seventy.” He squeaked.  
  
“Done.” Shiro reached into his breast pocket and withdrew a silvery card, it flashed blue light as the Unilu took it with a grumble and pressed it to a scanner on his stall table. It beeped and then he handed it back. Shiro thanked him with a smile which caused the Unilu to glare at him, he took Yorak by the arm and guided him away before turning to him and handing out the pendant. “Here.” He said quietly, eyes softening, “Red suits you.”  
  
Yorak's eyes widened, “A...gift?”  
  
“Yeah, I mean...if you don't want it-”  
  
“No. No I do.” Yorak touched the cool metal surface with a smile, feeling warmth spread through his chest. “Thank you.”  
  
Shiro moved around behind him, opening the delicate clasp while Yorak lifted his hair out of the way. Carefully he set it around Yorak's neck and did it up. “It looks good on you.”  
  
Yorak clasped the pendant in his hand and looked up at Shiro, eyes sparkling, “Yeah.” He breathed as Shiro leaned down and pressed their lips together. People were staring, Yorak could feel them but he didn't care.   
  
When they parted Thomas cleared his throat and Shiro flushed a delicate pink, “Sorry,” He muttered, reaching down to take Yorak's hand in his own. Yorak squeezed gently and they went on to continue their exploration. They walked for a little while longer before they stopped for some food, Yorak and Shiro sat close together and spoke in hushed tones. Yorak had never felt so content, his fingers constantly rising to play idly with Shiro's gift. He was warm and content in a way he'd never felt before. When Shiro touched him it was as if his skin was set on fire, but it was anything but painful.  
  
After they had eaten they rose again and wondered back through the market. Yorak's fingers were entwined with Shiro's but as they walked Yorak became increasingly aware of someone watching him. The hair on the back of his neck prickled and he found himself turning every few minutes as if he'd catch whoever was watching. He squeezed Shiro's hand, gaining his attention.  
  
“What is it?” Shiro asked, frowning at the twist of Yorak's mouth.  
  
“I...dunno. I thought someone was watching.”  
  
“You're a Galra in the centre of an Allied base, people are gonna stare.” Thomas replied a tad irritably, “You're also holding hands with one of the most famous people from Earth.”  
  
“No it's...” Yorak trailed off with a small shiver, he sighed and shook his head, “Yeah...you're right. Sorry.”  
  
The feeling followed him however as they traipsed through the market. Yorak tried not to keep glancing behind them but sometimes couldn't resist. Finally they met back up with Lance and Hunk and decided to get a few drinks. They found a nice stall with a Puigian behind it who let them taste some of his wine with a pleased grin and a suspicious glance at Yorak. Yorak dismissed him. He wasn't a threat and he knew he was going to garner attention.   
  
“Shiro?” Yorak asked hesitantly, after they had finished their wine and Lance had brought a bottle for the princess.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I was wondering if I could look around by myself for a while?” Yorak glanced back through the crowds, eyes narrowing and skin tingling. There was someone here, someone who he wasn't sure meant him harm or not. If someone was targeting him for whatever reason he had to separate himself from Shiro in case things escalated.   
  
“I wouldn't advise allowing a Galra to walk around without an escort. Who knows what he could do?” Thomas argued but Shiro cut him off with a glare.  
  
“Yorak has the Princesses trust. He's proven himself countless times already.”  
  
“Shiro, he's kinda right. Not that I think Yorak'll betray us but...he's not exactly Mr. Popular around here.” Hunk gestured around them and Shiro seemed to only just notice the cool glares they were receiving. “For his own safety he should stay with us. Sorry man.” He shrugged apologetically at Yorak who looked back to Shiro for the final word.  
  
Shiro shifted before sighing, “We'll go together.” He said, taking Yorak's hand, “Just me and you.”  
  
“But Sir-”  
  
“That is an order, Commander.” Shiro snapped, causing the man to straighten up. “We'll meet you back at the buggy, ok?”  
  
“Yes sir,” Thomas said stiffly.  
  
“Shiro, you sure you'll be ok?”  
  
“We'll be fine, Lance.” Shiro took Yorak's hand in his own and drew him away. Yorak sighed in frustration but followed anyway.  
  
They walked at a leisurely pace, occasionally speaking but otherwise simply enjoying one another's company until Shiro admitted he needed the toilet. He left Yorak by an empty stall and left for the bathroom a few feet away. Yorak sighed and leaned against the stall, closing his eyes as he tilted his head back. He stayed that way until suddenly the feeling of being watched increased ten-fold. His eyes snapped open but it was too late. A strong hand with long fingers clamped itself over his mouth. Yorak's arms rose to try to pry the fingers away but another arm slid around them and his waist. He was dragged backwards into a shadowy ally way between several disused stalls. Hot breath brushed his ear and he heard a painfully familiar voice; “Hello brother,”   
  
Yorak jerked, trying to get away but Lotor turned him around and slammed him roughly against the cave wall. He found himself looking up into a familiar, furious face. Yorak began to shake his head, struggling against Lotor mindlessly but Lotor had always been stronger.  
  
“You thought that I would simply sit back and allow you to sell yourself to our enemies? Did you truly believe that I would allow you to leave?” Lotor's voice was low and vicious but Yorak recognised the pain in it. “I did not believe that the princess would allow you to come in all honesty, I did not think her so stupid.” Lotor slowly slid his hand away from Yorak's lips. He leaned in, free hand grasping a handful of Yorak's hair as he dragged his head back and kissed him forcefully. Yorak's first instinct was to return it but he held back. He stiffened and froze and Lotor pulled away with a frown. His eyes travelled down to the open collar of Yorak's jacket and the pendant that rested against his collar bone. “Ezor told me she had seen you with the captain...” Lotor plucked the pendant between his claws with a frown, “So easily swayed by a pretty face.” He shook his head and curled his fist around the necklace, yanking it free of Yorak's neck.  
  
“No!” Yorak made to grab it but Lotor held him back, lip curling in disgust as he tossed to the floor. “Lotor, give it back!”  
  
“No. You don't belong to him, Yorak. You are mine. You always have been and always will be. I'm taking you home, where you belong.” He grabbed Yorak's wrist and tried to drag him but Yorak pulled back equally as hard. “Yorak-”  
  
“No! Let me go!”  
  
Lotor's face twisted again and he reached into his pocket, Yorak didn't see what was in his fist until too late. A needle pierced the skin of his neck and weakness entered his limbs. He sank forward, against Lotor's chest and felt claws in his hair as he sank into darkness.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Shiro stepped out of the bathroom and looked to where he'd left Yorak. It took him several seconds of blinking before he realised he wasn't there anymore. He moved forward, drawing closer to the dilapidated stalls. He peered around, turning on the spot to see if he could see where he went. “Yorak?” He called, boots crushing tiny stones as he searched around the stalls. The toe of one boot kicked something silver and it skittered a little way away. Shiro looked down and bent, picking it from the dusty ground. He held the broken chain in his fingers and watched the lion pendant spin slowly back and forth. Shiro felt his heart leap into his throat, “Yorak.” He gasped and broke into a run.  
  
Lance, Hunk and their escort were waiting at the entrance to the market when Shiro pelted up to them. He came to a sudden halt, panting as he lifted the necklace. “Yorak's gone.” He said, meeting his crew mates' eyes.  
  
Lance and Hunk both shared an uncertain look, “What do you mean 'gone'?” Hunk asked.  
  
“I went to use the bathroom and when I came back...he was...gone...” Shiro looked down at the necklace in his shaking hand, it sparkled in the light and he was reminded by the look of pleased surprise on Yorak's face as he had looked at it. He curled his fingers around it and looked up, frowning, “Someone kidnapped him.” He said firmly.  
  
“Shiro, I know you like him but we don't know what happened. He's Galra, he's the enemy. He's probably run off.” Lance said uncertainly, reaching out to put a hand on Shiro's shoulder.  
  
“No. No he wouldn't-”  
  
“We have a security system. We can return to the base to see what happened.” Commander Thomas said with a frown, “But if he has gone then I agree with your second in command; he's betrayed us. You can't trust the Galra, sir.”  
  
Shiro stared back down at the chain wrapped around his knuckles and felt sick. He swallowed, “We'll see.” He said and pushed past them all to get back to the buggy.  
  
Back at communications base twelve they found Pidge still working on finding the source of the anomalies. Shiro strode into the room, ignoring everyone as they rose to salute him. “Pidge, bring up the video feed for the market and play through the last hour.”  
  
“We only need to look at the feeds from the western side of the market.” Thomas added as everyone gathered around the monitors.   
  
Pidge pushed her glasses up her nose and got to work, “Sir, why am I doing this?”  
  
“We lost Yorak.” Shiro admitted quietly, panic stirring in his guts as he spoke. He ignored Pidge's frown, “Just do it, Pidge.”  
  
She didn't speak but Shiro knew her suspicions as she worked and found the correct feed. She brought it up on screen and everyone watched. They saw Shiro and Yorak arrive, they saw Shiro leave him with a smile and a touch of their hands. They watched Yorak lean back against a stall with a small smile, the necklace twinkling against his throat. And then they watched as someone stepped out of the shadows behind him. Shiro's eyes widened, mouth falling open as the person came into view.  
  
“ _Lotor_.” Lance hissed like a curse.  
  
They saw Lotor grab Yorak from behind, saw his eyes go wide as he was dragged a little way back. He was spun around and slammed into the wall of the cave. Shiro watched with sick dread as Lotor leaned in and they...  
  
“What the _fuck_.” Lance muttered under his breath, eyes widening.  
  
“Oh...that's gross.” Hunk muttered, wincing.  
  
Shiro felt frozen to the spot, images flashing behind his minds eye. Yorak after speaking to his brother, Yorak's insistence that he be taken into custody, his fearful demeanour whenever Lotor was brought up. He swallowed back bile and looked away from the screen as Lotor ripped the necklace from Yorak's throat and tossed it to the dirt. The room was silent. Shiro's shoulders ached from the tension and he gritted his teeth, glaring at the frozen image. His hand squeezed the necklace so tightly the metal dug into his palm. “We're going to find him.” He growled, “We're going to get him back.” He turned on his heel and walked away.  
  
“Shiro! Shiro wait!” Lance caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him up short. “We can't.”  
  
“What?!” Shiro rounded on him with a snarl, “Of course we can! Yorak's been kidnapped!”  
  
“No. I know...but we don't know where they've gone. It's been an hour, Shiro. They could be long gone into Empire territory, if we're seen there we'll re-start a war.”  
  
Shiro froze, “But I-”  
  
“We know you care about him, man, but you've gotta think. Use your head. Do we really want to risk starting this war again? Over...what? A guy you've known for a few months?”  
  
Shiro swallowed and felt himself shrinking, “I have to. I have to go. I can't...can't lose anyone else.”  
  
Lance's eyes softened and he drew closer, not willing for others to overhear their conversation, “I know. I remember Adam and I get why but there are bigger things to take into account here. This isn't like you, you're not normally this reckless.”  
  
Shiro looked down at his hand and stroked his thumb over the lion, “Ok. Ok fine. We make a plan.” He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, “Thanks Lance.”  
  
“No problem, it's what I'm here for.” Lance smiled and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
XXX  
  
Yorak slowly came around. His eyelids fluttered before opening. He found himself looking up at a metal ceiling, he frowned and licked his lips with a dry tongue. His mouth was sticky, thirst scratching at his throat. He managed a quiet groan and heard someone move nearby.  
  
“Ah, you're awake.”  
  
Yorak's fur stood on end, he jerked his head around, aware that he couldn't move his arms. He saw Lotor sat at a desk, eyes fixed on him as he leaned forward. “How are you feeling, brother?”  
  
“Water,” Yorak managed to rasp.  
  
Lotor smiled and picked up a cannister which sloshed as he moved to the side of the bed Yorak was lying on. He knelt and lifted Yorak's head up, pressing the cannister to his lips. Yorak drank a few mouthfuls and then dropped back. “I'm sorry,” Lotor sighed, running his fingers through Yorak's tangled hair, “I had no choice but to sedate you.”  
  
Yorak frowned and said nothing, he glared up at the ceiling of the Sincline in angry silence.  
  
“Oh come now, don't be like this Yorak.”  
  
“Take me back.”  
  
“I can't.” Lotor insisted.  
  
“Take me back, Lotor.” Yorak turned on his brother, fury twisting his face and burning white-hot in his chest. He yanked on his restraints, listening to the clank as metal pressed against metal. “Release me.” He growled.  
  
“No.” Lotor rose and put the cannister back onto the desk.  
  
“ _Why_?!” Yorak said desperately, eyes wide and pleading.  
  
Lotor sighed and ran fingers through his hair, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, “Because you belong to me, Yorak. That human doesn't see you like I do. He doesn't know what you are, not really.”  
  
“Shiro's got nothing to do with this!”  
  
“Oh really? Then why were you wearing his gift?” Lotor arched an eyebrow, “You never even accepted anything from me...or any other suitor until now.”  
  
Yorak felt his face burn and turned away, “Let me go. Please.”  
  
“I can't. You're coming home with me, even if I have to keep you sedated for the whole journey.”  
  
“And then let father keep me there? Let him lock me up like some kind of...of pet? I'm not even in line for the throne, there's no need for me to even be there!”  
  
“Perhaps not but this is not father's doing.” Lotor said, sitting down on the bed by Yorak's legs, he looked down at his hands with a frown, “I am disobeying a direct order to leave you with the coalition.”  
  
Yorak stilled, watching his brother intently, “Why?” He asked quietly.  
  
“Because...” Lotor looked up, leaning down to brush hair from Yorak's eyes, “Because I love you. Because we were always meant to be together.”  
  
“No. No this...this isn't _love_ , Lotor.” Yorak sighed, “This is sick.”  
  
“Yorak-”  
  
“No. Just...listen to me.” He took a breath and spoke hesitantly, “What we had...it...it's wrong. It's disgusting. Lotor, I ran away because I had to escape. I had to get away...from _you_.”  
  
Lotor's eyes widened, shock holding him frozen, “I-”  
  
“You're killing me.” Yorak whispered, finally meeting Lotor's eyes, “Every time we're together I feel like a piece of me is dying. I can't...can't escape you. You're everywhere, inside my head. I hate it. I can't...can't live like this anymore. Please, let me go back.”  
  
Lotor opened his mouth but no words came. He blinked and slowly rose again, he started to pace the room, “You hate me?”  
  
Yorak shook his head, “No. I could never hate you.”  
  
“Then...why? Why would you feel this way?”  
  
Yorak shifted, his chains clanking, he turned his head away, “We're brothers.” He said quietly, fingers curling into fists, “What we...had...it was wrong. Twisted. It's gonna kill us both.”  
  
Lotor stared at Yorak before cursing, he leaned over him and captured his jaw with his hand. He turned Yorak's head so that their eyes met, “You cannot possibly understand the danger you put yourself in when you went to Altea.”  
  
“There was no danger. I was...safe. They care.”  
  
“Perhaps they do but that is not why you were in danger.” Lotor withdrew slowly, rubbing at his temples, “I had to save you. I...I cannot live without you. We were meant for each other Yorak, in time perhaps you will see that.”  
  
“I love him.” Yorak sighed, closing his eyes. “I love him, Lotor.”  
  
Lotor curled his hands into fists and hung his head, “You cannot fall in love with a man you have just met.”  
  
Yorak looked at Lotor's back, “I do know him. I know him better than you know me.”  
  
“But he's _human_.” Lotor turned around again, eyes wide and pleading, “He's human. He's weak. He'll die one day, their life spans are too short. And what will you do then? Will you be content to watch him waste away into nothing? To bury his shrivelled body while you remain young?”  
  
Yorak felt a little twist of dread, his eyes widening.  
  
“You didn't even think of that, did you? The average human lives a mere hundred deca-pheobs at most. We live for potentially thousands.”  
  
“If that's what happens then I'll live with it.” Yorak said finally.  
  
Lotor growled, he leaned close, covering Yorak with his body and grabbed his jaw, “What will it take for you to listen to me?”  
  
“Nothing.” Yorak snarled, “I'll never come home willingly, Lotor. You'll have to keep me chained up for the rest of our lives-” Lotor leaned down and pressed their mouths together, forcing his tongue between Yorak's lips. Yorak squirmed, fighting to gain some leverage so he could kick Lotor off of him. He felt Lotor's tongue between his lips and bit down. Lotor jerked back, blood on his lips as he lifted a hand and slapped Yorak across the face.  
  
“How dare you!” He growled, grabbing Yorak's hair and yanking his head back.  
  
“If you're forcing me to go home then I'm gonna fight. Every time you try and touch me I'll fight you with everything I have.”  
  
“You stupid little-” Lotor cut himself off, hearing the echo of his father in his words. He choked back a bitter laugh before pressing his forehead to Yorak's, “Oh little brother, what has become of us?” He whispered, sighing. “If you return to Altea you will die.” He said finally, squeezing his eyes shut tightly against the pain, “I did some digging after sneaking into Haggar's labs, Yorak. You were never meant to live long.”  
  
Yorak froze beneath him, “What?”  
  
“I told you father refused to allow me to go and get you.” Lotor opened his eyes and stroked a finger down Yorak's cheek, “You're an experiment. One of the witches little toys.”  
  
Yorak swallowed, “I...I know.”  
  
“You do?” Lotor met his gaze.  
  
“Yeah. I was tested back on Altea and they found something weird with my quintessence. I was supposed to go back for more tests.”  
  
“You don't know it all.” Lotor shook his head and curled his fingers into Yorak's hair, “You're made to die. It's your only purpose. The minute you return to Altea they could destroy you and I...I will not allow it to happen.”  
  
“But...how?”  
  
“Father chose your mother because she was the strongest of her clan. He bred her, created you. Your body and mind are above average because of selective breeding. But as a baby the witch got her hands on you. She...she implanted something inside you...some sort of creature-”  
  
“C-Creature? Lotor, you're not making any sense.”  
  
Lotor sat up, giving Yorak some space. He sat and stared at his own hands, “A thousand deca-pheobs ago a comet crashed into the surface of Diabazaal.” Lotor began slowly, tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling, “This was before the war, when Diabazaal and Altea were friends. It created a rift in space and time, tearing a hole in the very fabric of reality. Altean scientists poured in from Altea to research it and discover what it was. They found unlimited quintessence, a purer strain than anything we could ever produce. King Alfor, Allura's father, decided to study it. He brought a scientist with him, Honerva-”  
  
“Your mother.” Yorak said quietly.  
  
Lotor nodded, “Yes. She worked with my father and they fell in love, got married. But that is neither here nor there. Inside the rift Honerva discovered strange lifeforms. They were unlike anything any of us had seen before. She took one and tried to study it but by then the quintessence had already begun to corrupt her. She was dying. The rift is still there, being held almost closed by Altean technology but barely. It grows even now and is sucking the life out of our planet.”  
  
“And...and these creatures...”  
  
“Haggar put one into you. It gives her the ability to control you over vast distances.”  
  
“But...why? Why would she want that?” Yorak's chest felt tight with panic, he watched Lotor look at him with pity in his gaze.  
  
“You can absorb quintessence from your surroundings, I suspect you're not even aware you are doing it. You've been doing it since your birth and as the quintessence builds it has nowhere to go. You are a container but all containers can only hold so much and if they are overfilled...” Lotor shook his head, “When you reach your maximum ability to hold all this quintessence then you will become a bomb. The resulting explosion will be enough to decimate entire solar systems.”  
  
“And...and I was right at the centre of Allied territory.” Yorak whispered, realisation dawning on him and leaving him feeling empty.  
  
“I am sorry,” Lotor whispered, hanging his head, “I had no idea. I merely assumed father had you to ensure the throne had someone on it if anything happened to me.”  
  
Yorak blinked. He felt numb. Empty. “I would've killed him.” He breathed, face crumpling, “I would've destroyed...everything.”  
  
“You cannot go back. As long as you are within the empire they cannot activate the bomb.”  
  
“But...eventually I'm going to go off anyway.” Yorak turned to look at his brother, “Eventually I'll wipe out everything, whether Father does it or not.”  
  
Lotor turned away, “It was all I could think to do. I...I have no idea how to remove the creature or even if it is possible.”  
  
“Untie me, Lotor.” Yorak asked quietly.  
  
Lotor leaned up and undid the magnetic cuffs tying him to the bed. Yorak rubbed at his wrists and sat up, drawing a knee to his chest and pressing his forehead against it. “You have to end it.” He breathed. “End me.”  
  
“What?!” Lotor looked at him like he was mad, “I would never-”  
  
“You have to!” Yorak looked up, a fierce look of determination in his eyes, “You have to kill me before I kill you and everything nearby.”  
  
Lotor shook his head, backing away and rising, “No. I will not have your blood on my hands. I'll take you back and we can get Haggar to reverse it.”  
  
“She won't. You know that.”  
  
“But we must try!” Lotor turned on him, a furious, almost insane look on his face. “If I lose you, I lose _everything_.” And with that he walked out, leaving Yorak alone.  
  
XXX  
  
“The signals were a ruse,” Pidge said, running her hand through her hair as her fingers danced across the keyboard. She was frowning as she worked, “They were set deliberately to lure us out here.”  
  
“By who? Can you find out?” Shiro asked, leaning over the back of Pidge's chair.  
  
“I can narrow down their location, gimme a tick.”   
  
Shiro watched information scroll across the screens in front of them, the light reflecting on Pidge's glasses and obscuring her eyes. Finally she halted, “There.” She said, pointing to a string of numbers, “It was coming from...here. This base.” She looked up at Shiro with wide eyes, “They were here all along.”  
  
“The missing food...” Lance said, eyes wide, “It wasn't just recruits. It was Lotor.”  
  
“Perhaps...” Shiro fell quiet, tapping his prosthetic fingers against his thigh in thought, “If it was Yorak they were after all along how did they know the Princess would let him come?”  
  
“Lotor knows her.” Lance shrugged, “They knew each other as kids, she went to Diabazaal a few times before the war.”  
  
“Damn it.” Shiro rubbed at his eyes, he'd been getting less and less sleep the longer it took to hunt down Lotor and Yorak, already two days had passed. “There's no way Lotor did this alone, he had to have someone working with him. Who let him past the security? Who let him land his ship?”  
  
Lance and Hunk shared nervous glances and moved closer, keeping their voices low, “You saying there's a traitor?”  
  
“Maybe. I don't...I don't know. We have to alert Allura.”  
  
“I'll do it.” Lance said, moving back with a nod.  
  
“Go. Give her a detailed report and find out what she wants us to do next.”  
  
“Yes sir,” Lance saluted and strode off.  
  
Slowly Shiro sank into a nearby seat, he put his head in his hands and let out a deep breath. He felt Hunk's strong hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Pidge watching him in some concern. “I'm ok.” He said weakly.  
  
“No you're not.” Pidge said, fiddling with the arm of her glasses, “And no one's gonna blame you for it. I...” She trailed off and huffed, “I'm sorry. For the way I've been acting.”  
  
Shiro smiled, “It's ok. I get it, really.”  
  
“No. It was wrong of me to be so suspicious of Yorak. He...he just...”  
  
“Hey, it's ok.” Shiro put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, “I would've been the same not too long ago.”  
  
“You've got more reason than any of us, Shiro.” Pidge eyed him, “After what they did to you and...and Adam.”  
  
Shiro looked away, staring at the monitors with a frown, “That wasn't Yorak though.” He said finally, “Yorak rescued me, you know?” He smiled, looking at Pidge's shocked face, “Yeah. It was him who got me out of the arena. He created a distraction and when everyone was gone from the labs he helped me get to a ship. If it wasn't for him I'd be dead. I didn't know who he was at the time.”  
  
“Why didn't you say anything?”  
  
“Would it have changed anything?” Shiro shrugged, “I owe him my life, Pidge. I'm not about to let him go back to whatever hell he was living before.”   
  
“They kissed, Shiro.” Pidge said slowly, head low as she looked at her hands, “They're brothers and they...did that.”  
  
Shiro sighed, “Yorak's terrified of his brother.” He said hesitantly, uncertain how much he should divulge, “I saw him when Lotor contacted him while we were on Altea...he was...pretty shaken up. Leaving an abusive environment is hard enough but Yorak also betrayed his own people. That's his brother and he loves him, I know he does...”  
  
Hunk nodded solemnly.  
  
“He never said it out right but the way they acted around each other was just...suspicious, you know?” Shiro shrugged one shoulder, “We need to get him back before Lotor kills him.”

 


End file.
